Book One: Leap
by I'mActuallyASquib
Summary: Lily and James hated each other from the start...EVERYONE knows that. But does anyone know why? Lily doesn't only hate James for being a prat, and James may just be hit with feelings he doesn't understand. What happens when he does something unforgivable?
1. Chapter 1

The life and lies of Lily Evans and James Potter

The very first moment I laid eyes on James Andrew Potter, I both loathed and loved him.

But I mostly loathed him.

I was 11 years old, alone and confused—well, not really. The truth was, I was a Muggleborn first year trying to find her way into "Platform 9 and ¾". I had left my parents behind when the two of them had tried to ask a police officer where the platform was. When I glanced back, the two were gone.

Well, then.

I approached a column labeled "9" and looked over at the column labeled "10". In between there was a brick column (unlabeled) that was slightly over towards column 10. _If it was labeled it would be labeled 9 and ½…or 9 and_ **¾**_**…**_ I walked over to the column and was prodding it with my toe when a boy appeared out of nowhere.

He was handsome, to say the least. Tall, lean, and muscular even at eleven, he had a shaggy bunch on black hair that stuck up messily. He was wearing a loose T-shirt and jeans, and seemed totally comfortable in them. _Maybe he's a Muggleborn, like you._

He looked me up and down and said casually, "I was wondering who was blocking the entrance."

Those were the first words James Potter ever said to me. I looked him straight in the eye to get my point across, but found myself lost in his gaze. He had glasses, but behind them he had hazel eyes; ones with thick, black eyelashes across brownish eyes flecked with green and gold. He had a challenging twinkle in them, like he was teasing me but so much more. His expression changed when a flash of annoyance crossed my eyes when I recalled his earlier statement. He looked, at first, regretful, but then he looked—proud? Excited? No…he looked _energized._

I internally scolded myself for staring at him like some love struck fool (which I was _not!)_ and said,

"Excuse me?"

He stared into my eyes a moment to long before shaking himself.

"You heard me, either move it or lose it. You're not the only fool in the world, but I bet you'd be prime minister of the Fool's Club."

I rolled my eyes. By this point I had figured out three things: 1) this boy was a Hogwarts student, just like me; 2) I didn't like him; 3) the entrance to Platform 9 & ¾ was this barrier; 4) James Potter was cute.

Wait, WHAT?! The rational part of my brain screamed.

_You heard me,_ my hormone riddled brain told me smugly. _He's cuuuuute._

Shut up

_Admit it_

Shut up!

_You know it's true!_

I was annoyed with Potter for being a prat—yes, an admittedly cute prat, annoyed with me for thinking so, annoyed with the magical world in general (why must the entrance be so vague? There wasn't a word in the letter) and mostly annoyed with myself for being annoyed!

Frustrated _and_ annoyed, I pushed him out of my way and stormed towards the barrier. "How do you get in? Tell me!"

Potter held up his hands in surrender. "I'll tell you if—" he grinned at me. "If you buy me eleven chocolate frogs."

"No," I spat. "Tell me."

"Ah ah ah," Potter shook a finger at me. "Promise."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." I stuttered when I realized what I had said. "I mean, yes I'll promise to kiss—I mean kick—you're a-r-s—"

"Such foul language," Potter tut-tutted. His smile turned leering. "You can kiss me whenever you feel like it." He turned, saluted me, and walked right through the barrier, leaving me to growl in anger. Great. Just great. Now I was frustrated, annoyed _and_ angry.

What was up with me? I had _never_ acted this way! There had been a boy in my primary school that had been a real prat, and we argued daily, but I had never felt so much…anticipation? Like I was _waiting _for out next argument.

This settled it; I was officially ill.

"Potter!" I yelled, causing many heads to look my way. "I. Hate. You!"

••••••••••••••••••

James' POV

The moment I saw Lily Autumn Evans, I fell head over heels in love with her, all though my 11 year old self didn't realize it.

I was leaning against the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾, waiting for it to be eleven already, so I could go to Hogwarts, when I realized that there seemed to be something prodding my foot.

Odd.

I walked through the barrier only to find an absolutely gorgeous girl with fiery red hair and a willowy frame prodding a toe through the barrier.

I looked her up and down. Even at my pre-adolescent stage, my stomach seemed to…flutter?...when I looked at her.

_What the hell was wrong with me_? I couldn't help but wonder at the time. In order to squash those disturbing feelings, I pasted my cockiest (and most devilishly handsome) grin on my face and cleared my throat. Time to see what this girl was made out of.

"I was wondering who was blocking the entrance." Those were my first words to the love of my life, and I know I will forever regret them.

The girl looked up and stared me in the eyes, and that flutter in my stomach came back with a vengeance.

Those eyes were beautiful. They were big (but not overly big), and a vibrant, emerald green shone out from behind curly, long, thick eyelashes. I can only imagine what I looked like, staring into her eyes. I didn't see the rest of her, not really. I only saw the eyes, and the annoyance that _I_ had caused shadowed behind.

Strangely, the annoyance seemed to brighten a mischievous twinkle in them, and once that twinkle shone and dipped, I shivered and straightened up. All I knew right then was that whoever this girl was, I wanted to see her eyes again with a twinkle that I had caused shining bright.

"Excuse me?" The girl's voice snapped me back to reality.

"You heard me, either move it or lose it. You're not the only fool in the world, but I bet you'd be prime minister of the Fool's Club." I said snottily, eager to see the look in her eyes. She didn't disappoint me. She gave an eye roll worthy on my 16-year-old cousin, Molly, and turned away. She seemed to be arguing with herself, presumable about me given the way she snuck peeks at me every two minutes.

She seemed to be getting more and more annoyed, and I decided to back off before I completely enraged her.

She finally turned, glared at me, shoved me out of the way and stomped towards the entrance. "How do you get in? Tell me!"

I held up my hands in surrender, willing my mouth to do the same. . "I'll tell you if—" I flashed her my trademark smile. "If you buy me eleven chocolate frogs."

Oops! I had to fight the urge to clasp my hands over my mouth and apologize. Why had I said that? What if she was poor?

The girl absolutely _glared_ at me, and the sight was glorious.

"No," she spat. "Tell me."

I was about to just shut up and tell her already when I noticed she looked so _alive. _I felt so proud of myself for getting that look on her face that I shook a finger at her.

"Ah ah ah," I told her. "Promise."

"No." She said staunchly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No." I sneakily said. I prayed it would work. It rarely worked on my family anymore, but maybe on novices…

"Yes," the girl said triumphantly, before realizing what she had said. That simple word told me a lot about her, even through I didn't know it immediately. It told me that she was a proud girl who would stick to her opinion even if it meant disagreeing with me until the day we died.

I grinned at her, and she stuttered when she realized what she had said. .

"I mean, yes I'll promise to kiss—I mean kick—you're a-r-s—"

I laughed internally. For some reason, I enjoyed the sight of her flustered. Something was wrong with me, but I was enjoying it.

"Such foul language," I tut-tutted. My smile turned leering. I decided to test her. "You can kiss me whenever you feel like it." I turned, saluted her, and slowly and deliberately walked through the entrance.

What was wrong with me? I internally reviewed the scene in my head. I didn't even know her name, but I had just spent 10 minutes teasing a beautiful girl.

Life was definitely confusing.

"I will find out your name," I whispered to myself. "And when I do, you'll never forget James Potter."

•••••••••

After about fifteen minutes of goodbyes, I, Lily Autumn Evans, was boarding my very first Hogwarts train ride. I remember nervously boarding the gleaming red train, hoping I'd find friends.

Sighing in relief, I found an empty compartment and loaded my stuff in it. _I'll find friends at school,_ I reasoned. _Why shouldn't I spend some time alone to get ready?_

I convinced myself that being alone was perfectly fine, and I settled down with a book and a WWW (Wizarding World Wireless) bought from Diagon Alley. I had just settled myself down when a throat clearing made me look up.

A pretty Indian girl was standing nervously at the doorway. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi." I said lamely. I winced. _Oh, hi._ Could you get anymore _lame_?

The girl grinned shyly. "I'm a first year; Aliya Patil. Is this compartment taken? Everywhere else is full."

_Come on, Lily. Be inviting._ "Sure, come on in," I smiled at Aliya. "I'm Lily Evans."

Aliya sat down opposite from me. "Are you a first year, too?"

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm a 'ickle firstie' all right."

Aliya laughed, a pretty tinkling laugh. _She's going to be a looker,_ I thought internally. Aliya already had large, soulful dark eyes and a slim frame. "I'm Muggleborn, so this whole thing is so confusing! I stood outside the entrance to the platform for about 10 minutes, before I ran into some Wizarding family. The Weasley's, I think they were. A huge, red-headed lot that was loud, noisy and, well, loud."

"Red-heads?" I asked, feeling my own scarlet tresses. "Poor them."

"I love your hair!" Aliya immediately protested. She then blushed. "Sorry."

"No, thank you," I grinned and remembered her earlier statement. "I'm Muggleborn, too. I stood in front on the entrance for a while until a prat named Potter made me promise to buy him chocolate or he wouldn't let me in."

She laughed again, and my new friend and I passed the _most _of the train ride in enjoyable conversation.

About halfway through, Potter appeared in the doorway, smirking at me.

"The trolley's coming," he told me. "Wait and see."

"So? Why should I care if you want to stuff your fat face with food?"

"Because, dear girl," Potter waggled his fingers at me. "Because you owe me chocolate frogs."

"Sure," I said dismissively. "I'll be sure to track down some of your brothers, dip them in chocolate, and stuff them in your mouth."

Aliya grinned at me. "Nice one, Lily."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" A jolly, plumb lady stopped by the compartment pushing a snack-laden trolley.

"She'll have thirteen chocolate frogs," Potter pointed at me. "She'll also have two packets of Bertie Bott's and some pastries, and some licorice wands."

"Sure, dear," the trolley lady unloaded some candy off the cart and mentally tallied it all up. "That'll be two galleon, thirteen sickles and eight knuts."

"What? I don't want all that," I protested. I glared at Potter. "Our agreement was eleven chocolate frogs, not all the pastries and licorice!"

"You forgot the Bertie Bott's, and anyway those aren't for me. They're for you. As beautiful as your slim body is, we wouldn't want you wasting away, now would we?"

Then, as if he realized what he said, Potter flushed a deep red that was strangely becoming.

Aliya had a hand over her mouth and was staring between Potter and I as though she just figured out something. (I can't imagine what.)

As for me, well, I was trying to figure out if Potter had just called me _beautiful _and _slim. _Two magic words, as every girl knows. As much as I hated him, he couldn't…_fancy_ me, could he? Oh, please, no! I'd never had a boy _fancy_ me before.

I stared at Potter in shock, and he grinned through his blush. "Well, you are pretty, _Lily. _Huh. It fits you. Delicate, unique and pretty." Then, he turned to the grinning trolley lady (she winked at me with a knowing smile) and said, "I'll pay for it all, except for eleven chocolate frogs."

"Sure, dearie." She rattled off some price, but I wasn't listening. I was still staring at Potter.

"Lily? Lily, did you hear me? You have to pay!" Aliya was shaking me, but my mind was whirring.

The arguing. _"When a boy likes you at your age, they won't just say it. They'll argue with you and pretend to hate you, but sometimes they'll compliment you without meaning to," _Mum had told me before I had left. _"Just write me about him and I'll tell you what he feels."_

The eye-smolders. _"If a boy likes you, he'll give you hints. Look at his eyes, Lily. The eyes are the windows to the soul."_ Aunt Rose told me laughingly.

The fast exits. _"If a boy becomes embarrassed, he'll say some remark and leave. It always happened to me, Lils. I always knew how to clear a room and I expect you will too."_ My favorite cousin, Becky, who was seventeen years old always gave me this kind of humorous advice.

_Did_ Potter somehow fancy me, even though we barely knew each other?

And, more importantly, did _I_ fancy _him?_

Nah. I didn't even like him, let alone _like_ like him.

Right?

•••••••••••

I never worried too much about making friends. I somehow always knew what to say to make someone smile, so it was with a confident strut that I boarded the train.

I quickly found a compartment at the front of the train (I needed to know when the trolley would come so I could go get my chocolate frogs) but it was full.

_Damn,_ I cursed. With a cocky smile I strutted into the compartment and pretended to be surprised to see the five inside. I looked tall for my age, and people always said I could pass for at least thirteen. Hopefully these kids were only second years, if not first (I hoped they weren't third years) so I could intimidate them into leaving.

"What the hell are you doing in my compartment!" I said haughtily. I glared around, hoping upon hope that they weren't third years; because if they were…I didn't think they'd like someone younger then them telling them off. "How old are you?"

"We're second years, and I didn't know this was your compartment. We've been sitting her since first year," one of the boys answered. He peered at my face. "How old are you, eleven? _You_ "get the hell" out of _our_ compartment!"

The other four boys sniggered. I concentrated hard and discretely pointed my wand at the window. "Revilio!" I said loudly, and when all the boys turned their heads to look, I cast my first spell. "Scribio Writium, _Potter." _ I whispered the spell, praying it would work.

It half did. A beaten _'Potter' _appeared, but it winked out. The boys sniggered again.

"Get out, ickle firstie," the first boy said. He shook his head. "Can't even cast a spell."

My eyes narrowed, I made a hand-gesture that my mom would've fainted at and exited grandly.

"Nice try," a boy leaning against the wall told me. "The prats."

"Thanks. I was hoping they'd think I was older," I told his dispiritedly, joining him on the wall. "Now I don't have a compartment."

"Same here. You a first year?" the boy asked. I turned and looked at him. He had a mischievous, rebellious look in him that I liked. With a head of shaggy black hair and a lanky, tall body he looked a bit like me.

"Yeah, unfortunately. You?" I asked the nameless boy. _Today's the day for conversations with complete strangers,_ I thought idly.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm Sirius Black, heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, blah-blah-blah."

I grinned. I'd always thought all that 'Noble and Most Ancient House of ---' nonsense was just that: nonsense, and I was glad to see someone agreed. _We could be friends. _"I'm James Potter, heir to the Noble and Most Royal House of Potter, snore-snore-snore. Nice to meet you."

He snorted. "Mate, this is sad. Two obviously handsome boys like us reduced to this," Sirius pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Having conversations out here while prats like them sit in there." He indicated the compartment that I had been thrown out of.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Too bad…" Sirius said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Too bad we can't _do_ something."

"Like…"

"Well…" Sirius gave me a mischievous look, and I suddenly knew what he meant. How many times had I worn that same look?

"This means…"

"Prank time!" we chorused together, and high-fived.

"What'cha got?" I said, grinning. "I have Dungbombs in my trunk, but my mum found all my other stuff."

"I have Zit-Inducing Powder from Zonko's," said Sirius slowly.

"I think I have a Magically Balancing Bucket," I said just as slowly as he did, and when he looked at me I knew our minds had crossed the same path.

A couple minutes later, we were discussing how to get the bucket up and filled with powder without anyone seeing when I remembered something. "Wait!" I dug through my trunk and came out with my most prized possession.

It was a cloak, but not just any cloak. Silvery and soft, the cloak shined. Sirius dropped my bucket in shock when he saw it, and no more words were needed.

"Two words: Invisibility Cloak's are wicked!" Sirius said softly three minutes later as we stood under the cloak as two prefects passed.

"That's four words," I said.

"So? 'Two words' sounds cooler then 'four words'."

"Touché," I conceded. "Okay, you get the plan?"

"Yeah. You got our trunks ready?"

"Yeah. Okay, go!" I whispered, and Sirius slipped out of the Cloak and, avoiding the trunks, threw open the door of the compartment opposite us.

"Hello, little boys," Sirius said tauntingly as he walked in.

"Excuse me?" The same boy who had spoken up when I walked in challenged Sirius.

"You heard me," he said disdainfully, and suddenly he took a deep breath and threw the Dungbombs at them.

"What the hell?!" As one, the group ran for the doors and tripped over our trunks. I snickered with laughter as they triggered the bucket (invisible string, comes free with the bonus bucket) and the Zit-Inducing Power spilled all over them.

Let's just say that they weren't pleased.

A little later when I saw the trolley lady come out of her special trolley, I stood up and grinned. I was going to see the Green-Eyed Girl. I threw some money at Sirius, told him an abbreviated story of my bargain (he thought it was hilarious) and I ran out to find the girl. Luckily for me, she was merely two compartments down.

I felt strangely excited and nervous about this meeting, which was very strange for James Potter.

Green-Eyed Girl (GEG) looked up as I entered, and she gave a dismissive eye-roll to a pretty Indian girl sitting next to her.

"The trolley's coming," I told her. _Way to state the obvious, Potter_. "Wait and see."

"So? Why should I care if you want to stuff your fat face with food?" G.E.G answered spiritedly. She narrowed her eyes at me challengingly.

"Because, dear girl," 'Dear girl'? What the heck was wrong with me? "Because you owe me chocolate frogs."

"Sure," she said, waving it off. "I'll be sure to track down some of your brothers, dip them in chocolate, and stuff them in your mouth."

I winced internally, not letting my smooth look of boredom falter. I was a master at keeping a straight face, if I may say so myself.

The Indian girl grinned at G.E.G. "Good one, Lily."

Ah-hah! Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily. I took in her vibrant hair and startling green eyes and smiled. It suited her.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" A jolly, plumb lady stopped by the compartment pushing a snack-laden trolley as if on cue. Lily looked suspiciously at me for a moment before starting to shake her head.

_It won't be that easy to get rid of James Potter. "_

I spoke up, flashing the lady a charming and innocent smile. "She'll have thirteen chocolate frogs," I pointed very clearly at Lily. "She'll also have two packets of Bertie Bott's and some pastries, and some licorice wands." I added, thinking about how tiny she was. It wouldn't hurt to see some fat on those bones. (Note to self: NEVER EVER EVER say those words to a female. NEVER).

"Sure, dear," the trolley lady tilted her head and tallied all the food. "That'll be two galleon, thirteen sickles and eight knuts."

"What? I don't want all that," Lily protested. She glared at me and I felt a prick of fear. "Our agreement was eleven chocolate frogs, not all the pastries and licorice!"

"You forgot the Bertie Bott's," I told her smugly. "And anyway those aren't for me. They're for you. As beautiful as your slim body is, we wouldn't want you wasting away, now would we?"

_Oh Merlin I did _not _just say that. Oh Merlin help me! _My bored look vanished and I flushed a deep red in embarrassment. What had come over me? I'd never _fancied_ a girl, never said anyone was pretty, let alone _beautiful,_ and why had I said that about her body?

I needed the floor to open up and swallow me, immediately.

I didn't think about the calculating smile on Lily's friend's face, or the knowing one on the trolley lady's. All I saw were Lily's bright emerald eyes, staring at mine with surprise.

Figuring it was time to leave, _now,_ I tried to pretend I had meant to say that. Little did I know I would later become a real charmer who regularly chatted up girls before lunch?

"Well, you are pretty, _Lily. _Huh. It fits you. Delicate, unique and pretty." I groaned to myself. What was I getting myself into? It was time to leave, and _fast._ ""I'll pay for it all, except for eleven chocolate frogs."

The knowing look the trolley lady gave me was enough to make me want to crawl out of my skin. I nodded at Lily's friend, who told Lily to pay repeatedly before just paying herself.

"She'll pay me back. Aliya, by the way." Lily's friend—Aliya—told me, grinning at her friend. Lily was staring into space, eyes wide as she processed something. "What's up with you two?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Got to go, nice meeting you, goodbye," I stuttered, smiling feebly before practically running out of the place. _Way to be smooth, Potter._

Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough to miss Aliya mutter to herself, "_Sure_ there's nothing going on."

Was there? Did I, James Potter, _fanc—_I couldn't bear to think the word—Lily?

No.

Of course not.

Those fluttery feeling were just nerves, I decided. They'll go away.

Right?

••••••••••••

**A/N:** That's the first installment of Lily and James' life's! I know that James' train scene was nearly twice the length of Lily's, but I wanted to show him meeting Sirius in a Marauder way, and I thought pranking was appropriate.

I'm willing to edit my story, and change it…all you need to do is ask. I didn't really like James' P.O.V of the trolley scene…do you guys think I'm moving the story a little fast? I figured that after Hogwarts the Marauders will form, and in their second year James and Lily will fall into a hate/hate relationship to cover up their feelings. What do you think?

I'm really sorry about all the spelling/grammar errors! If you spot any, tell me!

I know that James/Lily are a bit...mature...but eleven year olds are weird like that. I have an eleven year old cousin (girl) who's "absolutely and positively hopelessly in love with Andrew." They're eleven. And "dating."

So, they THINK they're being mature...but no.

PLEASE REVIEW, even if it's flames! Reviews make my day!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second installment of _The Life and Lies of Lily Evans and James Potter!_ First off, let me thank a couple of people:

**JamesxLilY4eva:** My very first review! Thank you so much for your words of praise, and your advice! I took it into account while writing this chapter; it makes a difference!

**hiitsbarbara719**: you don't know how honored I felt when I saw that you added me to your Favorite Story Alerts! Thank you!

**picklemaniac9**: It feels great to see that someone likes your story so much that they add it to their Alerts! If you have any advice, please tell me!

Also, a HUGE thank you to my beta, **siriuslydangerous!!** You're a GREAT help, especially with my spelling, grammar, and story ideas! You're great to work with, and I look forward to working with you for the remainder of my story! Thank you!

Chapter Two

James

I had practiced my swagger off the train many times; it had to be cool, confident yet casual, and demanding attention. On the way to Hogwarts I had taught it to Sirius, and he caught my eye as the scarlet engine (_Gryffindor colors,_ I thought with a smile) slowed to a stop.

"C'mon," Sirius nodded towards the exit once the mad rush of people dispersed. We, of course, had to be last. How could we get attention if we went _first?_

The two of us sauntered to the door, pulled in open, and together we slowly made our way down the aisle.

"Aren't they adorable?" was the first comment we heard. Sirius and I shared a mortified look: adorable was NOT supposed to be said! Cute, maybe, if said the right way, like "Wow those boys are cute..., but adorable? Never. I glared at the offending seventh year while Sirius checked for possible eavesdroppers.

"They're seventeen," muttered my friend encouragingly. "The think _everyone_ third year and down is 'adorable'." Sirius spat the word out as if it pained him.

We waited until the seventh years were out of sight before resuming our swagger. We were just about to step out into the crowd—oh, that fateful moment—when Sirius crashed into a boy standing there, which caused _me_ to trip, which caused all three of us to tumble to the ground.

There was some laughter among the upper forms (i.e fourth year and up), some rolled eyes among the rest, but most of the first years had already walked off with Hagrid, who was the Hogwarts gamekeeper, and as the three of us looked after them, they disappeared.

We all shared a look in silence, before Sirius spoke up.

"Bollocks."

"My sentiments exactly," I replied.

••••••••••

Lily

Aliya and I hurried out of the train the moment it stopped, eager to get our first glimpse of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, we had pulled up in an ordinary station.

"Wicked," breathed Aliya, pointing to my left. "Lily, _look._"

I turned, wondering what had got my friend so shocked. An absolutely _huge_ man was walking up a path towards the station, swinging a giant lantern. Evidently he did this every year, because some of the older students called out greetings as they passed him in order to get to a line of carriages.

"Hiya, Hagrid!"

"Hey Hagrid! How're you doing?"

"We're Seventh Years now, Hagrid! We rule the school!"

The man—Hagrid—waved a dustbin-sized hand at them, before spotting us, that is, the huddled group of first years.

"All firs' years come this way!" Hagrid called out in a deep, booming voice.

Sharing an excited look with Aliya, we traipsed after the giant, and towards our new school.

Apart from seeing Hogwarts, the only thought on my mind was—where's Potter?

Not that I _cared._ It would just…look bad if he was late. Yeah. That was it. Of course I didn't _care._

••••••

James 

I watched the first years go with a shocked look at first before the boy I crashed into spoke up.

"I think we should follow them," he suggested in a small voice. I snorted in agreement.

"We could take a shortcut," Sirius had an unruffled air about him that was rather annoying.

"Yeah, that would work," the boy said before adding despondently, "If we knew any."

"That is where you are wrong, mate," Sirius smirked again. The boy looked rather shocked at being called 'mate'. "I have a cousin here who told me secret passages around the school grounds."

"Show us the way," I told him, and he led us around the station to where the upper classes had gone.

"This way will lead right to school," he said, grinning triumphantly. "Imagine their surprise when we daring adventures are already waiting for them at the school. It'll be priceless!"

The boy looked hesitant. "I'm not sure this is a good idea…"

"C'mon, mate! Where's your sense of fun?" Sirius cajoled.

"Fine, but it's your fault if we get caught," the boy conceded. He gave in with a small grin. I think he liked the idea of having us, the devilishly handsome marauders of the world, as mates. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black, dashingly handsome adventurer and mischief maker," preened Sirius as he led us up the path.

"I'm Potter; James Potter," I ruffled my hair and grinned at Remus. "Pleased to meet you. I, the devilishly handsome prankster and mischief maker here, at your service."

Sirius and I laughed (Remus gave a small smile) and the three of us ran, whooping and laughing, up the path where we passed through a small village ("Hogsmeade," said Sirius knowingly) and came to a stop in front of—

"Whoa," breathed Remus, his eyes reflecting the huge castle that lay in front of us. "Is that—_Hogwarts?"_

Sirius and I merely stared.

The castle was _huge._ There were lights in every tower, and we could hear laughter and talk from inside.

"Look!" Sirius pointed down towards a giant lake around the side of the castle. "There are the first years!"

"They're going on…boats?" I said, scanning the crowd. They weren't too far away from us; we could see them quite clearly although they could not see us. But, boats aren't exactly classy. My stomach felt a thrill as my eyes landed on a shock of red hair.

_Stop_, I told myself firmly. _You don't even _like_ her, remember? Don't go acting like you _fancy_ her!_

I tried to convince myself of this fact before I saw something that made my head spin, my heart pound, and all the blood rush up to my face to make me feel dizzy, nauseous, and sick.

Lily—my Lily, damn-it!—kissed a boy—one with greasy hair and an unfriendly scowl—On. The. Cheek.

All notions of feigning dislike for the Green-Eyed Girl vanished as that ugly little green monster, jealously, reared in my chest. I didn't stop to think why I was feeling this way, or why I suddenly wanted to rip that little greasy haired git's head right off his skinny neck, but I knew I had to do something, anything, for him to understand that Lily was off limits!

Sirius turned to me, probably to discuss how we would sneak into the eating hall, when he caught a look at the ferocious look on my face. He didn't waste time with pointless questions, didn't try to talk me out of it, he said just four words.

"Who, when, and how?"

••••••••

Lily

"No more then four per boat!" Hagrid called out as we approached a large, black lake with rows of small boats bobbing on the surface.

Nearly bubbling over with excitement, Aliya turns to me and pulled me towards a boat with two other people already sitting down.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a familiar, skinny boy with long dark hair smiling nervously at me.

"Lily," he said.

"Sev! Where were you on the train? Come sit with me—oh," I said as I realized our boat was already full. "I'll see you after the boat ride!"

I impulsively kissed my first magical friend on the cheek and grinned at him, before I sat down in the boat with Aliya and the two others. Severus was the first one to tell me I was a witch, the one who I could escape to when Petunia was being 'too cool for a witch like you', and the one who introduced me to the wonders of magic, who took me shopping in Diagon Alley. Severus was my best friend, my truest friend, the one who never told you a lie and trusted you with his secrets and kept your own.

"I'm Alice Winter," one of my 'boat mates' said, a kind-looking girl with a round face and brown hair pulled into pigtails. "Isn't this exciting?"

"I'm Lizzie," said the other. "Lizzie Donnels."

"Lily Evans," I said.

"Aliya Patil," Aliya smiled. "I'm Muggleborn, so this is so exciting! When I first got my letter I thought it was a joke; I have twin brothers that are _always_ causing trouble…"

As the other three girls prattled on, my eyes were drawn to the side of the lake, near a forest. Three shapes were prowling around, and one of them nudged the other and pointed to…Severus?

I glanced over at Hagrid, who was busy trying to find someone's kneazle (whatever that is), so I nudged Aliya.

"Look, over there," I pointed to the shapes, one of which was _definitely _Potter.

Lizzie leaned around me to look. "I know who _that_ is," she giggled. "It's James Potter. My sister says he's going to be _hot _when he's older."

"He's already hot," Aliya giggled back, and the two of them snickered with laughter. "But he's off limits—he only has eyes for _Li-ly._ He called her, what was it, "slim, _beautiful_, pretty, delicate and unique"! All in one go!"

"That's so sweet!" squealed Lizzie. I rolled my eyes, feeling my face heat up with embarrassment.

"You guys—quit it! Potter's a prat!"

"A _cute_ prat," Lizzie sang.

"I think they're plotting something," Alice jumped to my rescue. "Look, they're throwing something into the boats."

Sure enough, zits were breaking out all over the crowd where whatever they were throwing hit, causing disruption and our boat ride to be delayed.

"Isn't that the boy Lily _kissed_ earlier?" Aliya said, pointing to a familiar figure who was heading towards the shape.

"What? Sev? Where?" I looked at his retreating form for a second and swore. "Damn Potter!"

Lizzie and Aliya looked at me in surprised while Alice laid a hand on my arm. "What are you thinking, Lily?"

"Potter's going to do something awful to Sev," I said, feeling my heart race speed up as I said it. "Look, we aren't going to get to Hogwarts anytime soon. Not with—" I gestured to the chaos unfolding in the crowd.

The kneazle (it looked like a cat to me) had seemingly _multiplied,_ and one had escaped into the lake, where a boy had dived in to get it, and Hagrid had jumped in to get to the boy, which caused water to swell over those nearest to him (the ones with the zits), which caused the zits to swell.

"Yeah, but—Lily, you're not thinking of going _after _them, are you?" Aliya laughed weakly, but stilled when she saw the look on my face. "_Are_ you?"

"I'm not going after Potter," I told her, but her relief was short-lived as I added, "I'm going after Severus. Who's in?"

The three girls shared a look before Aliya—and, surprisingly, Alice whom I had thought to be shy—both nodded, and glared at Lizzie when she didn't follow their lead.

"What?" She nodded resignedly. "I'm going, I'm going. If we get into trouble, though—it's Lily's fault."

"Hey!" I protested quietly as we slipped out of the boat and silently made our way to Potter and Severus.

Why, oh, why was Potter _always_ involved?

•••••••••••••••••

James

"Did you see that? I never knew water and this powder would work that way!" Sirius said gleefully as he flung the Zit-Inducing Powder into the crowd.

"So, once you lure that boy away, what, exactly, are you planning on doing?" Remus asked. Once he got past his fear at being discovered, he had gotten into the scheme, even showing us a nifty spell that had multiplied some boy's kneazle. He would definitely be helpful in any pranking that was going to be going on.

"I hadn't thought of that," I admitted. "What do you think?" Remus seemed to have a logical mind that was creative and smart, so I figured his opinions would be worth hearing.

"I know! How about we shove that snivelly git into the lake and be done with it!" Sirius cheered. He struck a heroic pose. "_Nobody _messes with the pranksters!"

Remus looked thoughtful. "He would tell on us."

I rolled my eyes, though the prospect of shoving the Git-Who-Dared-To-Let-Lily-Kiss-Him right into the lake was rather tempting.

"No, he wouldn't know who we were, since—" Sirius looked sideways at me, silently asking if it was okay to divulge our secret.

_Might as well tell him. If he's to become a prankster with us, he'll need to know. Plus, if the git sees him, Remus will get blamed for it all._

I nodded back at Sirius, who gleefully told Remus all about the benefits of having a cloak that turned you invisible.

"Guys," I said suddenly. I pointed down at the lake, where a figure with awful, greasy hair was coming towards us. "The Greasy Git has joined us."

We all hid under my cloak, which I snatched out of my pocket just in time.

"Let's just push him into the lake, please, James! It'll wash his hair," breathed Sirius in my ear. He nudged me. "And it'll be fun."

I was still undecided, though. How would pushing him in the lake warn him to keep his greasy git self off of Lily. _It wouldn't,_ I told myself. _But it would make you fell better, and if you prank him every time he invades Lily's space, he'll soon learn._

It seemed very appealing. I nodded, Sirius celebrated, and Remus kept a look out.

The git came towards us, and nosed around. "I know someone's there."

We held our breath. _If he caught us now…_

"It couldn't be first years," decided the git after a few heart-stopping seconds. "That charm was too complicated for first years."

There was a taut silence before Remus, hand clamped firmly over his mouth, pointed in the direction of the boats. They had left, and were bobbing serenely on their way to the school of magic._ 'Now',_ he mouthed to me, and Sirius nodded. They were too far away to see us push him in, and I highly doubted they could hear Greasy-Haired Git.

Without stopping to think about the repercussions of our prank, or the cruelty of it all, I reached down, picked up a stone and I carefully exposed only part of my arm while throwing it in the lake.

Snivelly-Nosed Snot immediately rushed towards the sound, and we advanced behind him.

"On three," I mouthed, and they nodded. Together we counted down…Three—we positioned ourselves to run if he turned…two—we cracked our knuckles and held out our hands, ready to push…one—

"Potter!" a screech spilt the air and I pulled back at the sound of my name. My movement caused the Cloak to sway, and Remus to fall backwards, pulling Sirius with him, and we all fell down, our legs exposed. _Damn._ Of course, Git-face jumped away from the lake, causing our prank to be called off. _Double damn._

"Lily!" he called, and through the cloak I saw my Lily run up to the Git and _hug him._

"Did they hurt you, Sev?" she asked worriedly as she let go of him. "Damn that Potter, anyhow! They were going to push you into the lake, Severus!"

_Severus,_ was it? So, Lily refused to call me _James,_ but she calls him _Severus?_

Three other girls came huffing towards us. One of them was that girl who was with Lily on the train. Another was a pretty, blonde girl who was looking me up and down appreciatively, and the last, a fair-looking brunette, was glaring at the three of us in disgust. Much like Lily was, actually.

"Lily—I, er, well…" I stammered. _Get a grip on yourself, Potter! _"Will you go out with me?"

_What did I just say?_

••••••••••••

Lily

I stared at him, unsure on what to say. Did he really say that, or was I imagining it?

Behind me, Aliya, Alice and Lizzie were giggling, but I paid them no heed. I had just run for my life in order to get here, after seeing them disappear and lure Sev towards the lake, and here Potter was, along with two other brainless fools, having the nerve to _Ask. Me. Out!_

"Potter, you better listen because I'm going to only say this once, and only once," I said, my voice low and deadly. My eyes flashed and if looks could kill, this boy would be dead a million times over. "I will never,_ ever_ go out with a prat like you! I'd only _ever_ go out with you if you pushed yourself into the lake and _drowned_! You've been nothing but _mean_ to me since the moment we met, and I'm telling you, _leave me alone,_ or else!" I spun on my heel, fully intending to swim all the way to Hogwarts if I had to, when a rude voice from behind me stopped me.

"How, pray tell, are you going to go to Hogwarts?" a boy with shaggy black hair asked me snob-ishly.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked right back. "You're just as awful as Him." I looked hard at the boy on Pot—I mean, His left, expecting him to say something along the same lines, but he looked guilty and ashamed at himself.

What?! Why would _anyone_ associated with _Potter_ be ashamed of themselves? It didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry," the boy said, not meeting my eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt him, I swear. I got left behind, really, I did. I'm not mean. I swear."

"Maybe _you_ aren't," I said bitterly. I jerked a head towards Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb (note: emphasis on _Dumb_). "But they are."

I walked away, and sat down on a rock, putting my face into my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

What had happened? I was supposed to be indoors, happily looking around at my new school as I talked and ate (my stomach rumbled mournfully), not sitting out here, freezing cold and having a horrible prat ask me out!

Why had he done that? Did he _fancy _me? No; he couldn't. If he did, he would be _nice,_ and _sweet,_ and _charming._ He wouldn't force me to buy him chocolate, or capture my best friend in order to push him into the lake.

_If the circumstances had been different, I asked myself, would you, perhaps, have accepted?_

Would I have? If we had been playfully arguing in the dining hall instead of here, and he had sincerely asked me out, would I have said yes?

I immediately told myself _'no, absolutely not',_ but if that was the truth, why did I feel so confused?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. HARRY. POTTER! I wish I did though *sigh*. I do, however, own Aliya and Lizzie!

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long, but i was waiting for reviews! Please, review so i know how many people are reading this! If only two or three are reading this and care enough to leave a review, I'll update SLOWER, like once every 7-10 days. Until then, I'll update fast, at least once/twice a week**

**ALSO, I have a question for you all: Do you think I should write all seven years in one entire chunk? It'll end up taking FOREVER and be less detailed, and I'll probably take forever to finish it. Or, I could do it "books" (year one, year two) plus, maybe, summers if anything important happens like Sirius running away. Or, i could do it in "sections", like two books at a time. I know i edited this AFTER I posted the chapter, so forgive me if I repeat myself next chapter (which is almost done; I wrote it in the wrong tense and it is being converted) but I won't post it unless I get some reviews! Please, people, I don't want to make a huge, time-consuming effort if nobody is going to appreciate it.  
**

**I really don't like this chapter...if you have any suggestions, please tell me!**

**Also, there's about one/two chapters left in first year, then second will be fast, slow down a bit in the middle, and rush past the end. **

**Thanks a lot to all my reviewers, and to my wonderful beta, siriuslydangerous, cuz she's the one to fix it and make me update!  
**

Chapter Three

James 

Oh, Merlin. I offered up a weak grin when I noticed that six people were _looking_ at me. Sirius was shaking his head, a fake-mournful look on his face. Remus' ears were bright red as he gazed at Lily, casting worried glances at me every so often. The Indian girl — Aliya — was whispering in the other girls' ears, and all three of them started to giggle as they looked at Lily and I.

And Lily? Well, Lily was glaring at me, her eyes flashing and her face reddening.

"Potter, you better listen because I'm going to only say this once, and only once," She said, her voice deadly. She was looking at me with such a face of disgust, well, let's just say that if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. "I will never,_ ever_ go out with a prat like you! I'd only _ever_ go out with you if you pushed yourself into the lake and _drowned_! You've been nothing but _mean_ to me since the moment we met, and I'm telling you, _leave me alone,_ or else!"

Lily spun on her heel, and for a crazy moment it looked like she was going to _jump_ in the lake and _swim_ back to Hogwarts, but, thankfully, Sirius stopped her.

In a cool voice he inquired how she was planning to get to Hogwarts, and I felt horrible when her face crumpled and she sat down heavily on a rock, her face covered by her hands.

Remus had a star-struck look in his eyes, but I could barely summon up enough jealousy to tell him she was off-limits: after all, she made it pretty clear she would go out with anyone but _me._ Even Remus. Even, gasp, _Snape._

I copied her actions, sitting down on a rock. I would have to make it up to her. _Why?_ Inquired the prankster part of my brain. _Let her wallow in sorrow. We should prank her for her words; show her we aren't interested in _her._ It's a brilliant idea!_

And it was. What right did Lily have to say all of that? She deserved it. I glanced at my fellow pranksters. Sirius looked angry at the fire-breather, and Remus looked dejected. They would both help me; I was sure of it.

_Why the hell did you say something like that, anyway? I thought you didn't _fancy_ her — or was that a lie?_ My brain taunted me.

_I thought — I thought maybe she felt the same way,_ I realized. _And I _don't_ fancy her. Not anymore. I swear!_

_Right,_ my brain said and thankfully, kept silent. I knew it was true this time, right? How could I fancy her after what she said?

I couldn't. Problem solved.

Sirius nudged me and motioned for Remus to follow. "We can't stay out here; we're going to get in _huge_ trouble. Let's go."

"You aren't going _anywhere,_ Mr. Black." A sharp and strict voice rang out, cutting the silence like a knife cuts butter. "Except, maybe, the Headmaster's office!"

Together, we slowly turned and came face to face with a teacher — and not just _any _teacher…it was Professor McGonagell herself.

My dad had warned me about her; why, oh why didn't I _listen?_

••••••••••••••••••

Lily

I froze as I heard a prim tone reprimand Potter's friend. _Oh, god. This is _not_ good at all._ I would be expelled on my very first night because of _Potter!_

I decided right then and there that I preferred my home to Hogwarts. Nothing, aside from meeting Aliya, Alice, and Lizzie, had gone right for me! Silent tears spilled down my face. The teacher hadn't spotted my friends and I, but I knew it was merely a matter of time.

Alice looked stricken as she realized that we had been discovered, and the other girls – plus that kind boy – huddled around me. We were all wearing identically horrified looks, and I can tell that we were all thinking the same thing: would we be expelled?

Severus, who had been strangely quiet throughout this entire spectacle, was standing off to the side. I could tell by the way he held himself that he hadn't realized the teacher was there, because he was too caught up in his thoughts concerning Potter and I. I wanted nothing more to go up to him and promise Sev that he was always Number One, as far as boys went, but I was too afraid of the teacher.

"…not only did you two drag Mr. Snape into this mess, you—" the teacher gave a gasp, probably as she turned and saw the huddle that was facing the lake. "Turn around, all of you!"

With a heavy heart I turned to face our prosecutor. A tall, strict woman with a rigid posture and a commanding air, her brown hair twisted into a tight bun. She was neat and tidy; there wasn't a stain on her robes or a hair out of place. Our chances of getting off unpunished had almost completely disappeared. This woman was _not _a woman to trifle with.

"That's four — no, _five_ students, five _more _students! _Eight people,_ Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black! As for the rest of you, what do you have to say for yourself?"

We all shared a look, before, surprisingly, Lizzie spoke up. I didn't know who I thought would answer, if I didn't…the boy who apologized, maybe, or perhaps Aliya. I didn't think Alice would say anything, since she was clearly shy and rather scared by the sight of the professor, but Lizzie? I couldn't figure out why _she_ spoke up. Not to be mean, or anything, but she seemed like the kind of person to keep silent.

"Please, Professor, we didn't mean to come out here," she said plaintively. "We couldn't help it though."

"And why not, Miss—"

"Donnels, Ma'am. Lizzie Donnels." Lizzie interrupted, but at a glare from the professor, she felt silent.

"Mr. Snape says he was lured here. Do you have any idea why he would say such a thing, Mr. Black?" the professor thankfully turned her attention to James' friend.

"We didn't do anything, Professor. He came on his own."

The professor looks annoyed, and my stomach turned over. This wasn;t good, not at all. I mentally cursed Black.

"It's obvious," the professor's lips pursed and thinned, much like Petunia's do when she's annoyed.. "It's obvious we are not getting anywhere. Maybe a visit to Professor Dumbledore will encourage you to be more truthful. Come along, now."

With a baleful glare at Black, Aliya tugged on my arm, and we followed cautiously after the professor.

Of three things I was certain: 1) Potter and Black were the biggest toe rags I knew, 2) the third boy wasn't that bad, and 3) whatever happened in Dumbledore's office was Potter's fault, and I officially _hated_ Potter.

••••••

James

"Explain yourself, Mr. Potter! Mr. Hagrid says he didn't see you in the boats. Why was that? Do you have any idea what could've happened to you? The entire school knows what happened, since about half of the first years failed to show up for the sorting, and I know _exactly_ who they are! What business did you have that was more important then the sorting? Also, not only did you two drag Mr. Snape into this mess, you—"

McGonagall (thankfully) paused in her rant as she turned around as saw the number of students who were out of bounds. I mentally counted them along with McGonagall. I was starting to wonder how she thought with her bun that tight.

"That's four — no, _five_ students, five _more_ students! _Eight people,_ Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black! As for the rest of you, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at me, mouthing, '_Relax, we aren't going to be expelled. We'll be _famous_!'_

Yes, well, I'd rather be famous _without_ the stern lecture and doubtless detentions, thanks.

But, I knew he was right. We wouldn't be expelled. I didn't know much about Sirius' family, except that they were obviously well off and influential, and there was no possible way _I_ was going to be expelled. The Potter's were practically royalty! As it were, my great (times a few _greats_) grandparents _were_ royalty, and I was the sole heir to it all.

I was _not_ going to be expelled.

I watched as that blond girl, Lizzie Donnels, tried to redeem Lily's crew, which I thought was surprising. _Maybe I should fancy her instead,_ I thought idly. _She's pretty, blond, and obviously loyal and probably smart. Perfect, unlike Lily._

McGonagall turned and glared at Sirius and I. "Mr. Snape says he was lured here. Do you have any idea why he would say such a thing, Mr. Black?" she demanded, her tone booking no argument.

"We didn't do anything, Professor. He came on his own," Sirius remarked truthfully, though I admit he could have done so with more tact.

McGonagall's lips pursed and thinned so much that they became white. According to my father, he had only seen that look nine times in his entire seven years at Hogwarts, and here it was on the very first night!

"It's obvious," McGonagall turned regally on one heel. "It's obvious we are not getting anywhere. Maybe a visit to Professor Dumbledore will encourage you to be more truthful. Come along, now."

With a _'calm down'_ look from Sirius, we slowly followed after the professor. As we went, I felt myself unconsciously performing "The Walk" as we went, and I saw Sirius do the same thing. We have to look cool, you know.

McGonagall led us down to the boats. "Normally I would say four in a boat, but seeing as there is only one boat, and Conjured boats are never safe, we shall all have to fit. _Engorgio."_ The boat grew rapidly until it could easily fit 10 adults.

"Wicked…" I breathed, thinking of the possibilities this enabled! _Engorgio. Remember that. Engorgio._

We all clambered in, and McGonagall tapped the boat with her wand, and we sped off across the blackness to the Headmaster, and, ultimately, our fate.

•••••

Lily

_Uhh._ This was not good. I groaned softly and hunched down in the boat, my arms wrapped firmly around my stomach. I _hated_ boats. I loathed them, really. I hated regular boats, going at regular speeds, let alone huge, rocking boats that sped by as fast as a car.

"Lily? Are you all right?" Aliya had a look of concern on her face. I grinned weakly and mouthed '_I'm fine.'_

Lizzie leaned over Aliya to look at me. "She doesn't look alright. Hey, Lil, your face is turning green, like your eyes!" Why did she seem so amused by my pain?

Alice, who was sitting across from me, next to who I learned was named Remus, peered at me with concern. "Are you boat-sick?"

I nodded weakly, and flinched as we bobbed in the water, lurching to the right. Those pastries and chocolate I had eaten earlier lurched in my stomach, and a clasped a hand to my mouth, in an effort to stop them from exiting my stomach.

"Miss Evans, are you alright?" the professor asked crisply, alerting everyone's attention to my pasty face. I groaned again, half in sickness, and half in embarrassment. "Oh my."

Looking up, however, I nearly forgot my sickness when I caught my first-ever sight of _Hogwarts._ It was beautiful. Tall, regal and bright, the castle was absolutely wonderful.

"Come along, now." The professor tapped the boat with her wand when we reached the shore of the lake, and jumped crisply out.

We, less gracefully, followed.

"_Reducio,_" the professor pointed her wand at the boat, and it shrunk. Magic was _so_ cool.

She walked briskly up to the door, which opened automatically, and we all trooped in after her. We walked down a corridor, turned right, and as we walked down the hall, sounds of laughter and talk greeted us.

"This is the Great Hall, where you'll eat all your meals with your House every day. Wait here." The professor knocked on the door and a small, ugly man opened it, glaring at us. I caught a glimpse of faces peering out at us, before the doors swung shut.

"Well, then." Aliya voiced what I was thinking.

"What's the matter? _Scared_?_ I'_m not going to get in trouble." Black said in a condescending tone.

"On the contrary, since all of this was _your_ fault, I daresay you _are_ going to get in trouble!" Lizzie argued. The three of them, Aliya, Lizzie and Black, began to argue about whose fault it was. I hoped it wouldn't get to serious.

I just groaned, though a voice in the back of my head noted how Potter wasn't joining in.

_So? He's just waiting for the right moment._

Right. That was it.

***

"Miss Evans, I presume?" The Headmaster peered at me from over his half-moon spectacles. _I hope he only chose to address me because the others are too busy gaping at his office in awe,_ I thought randomly before I answered.

"Yes, sir."

"There's no need for that, Miss Evans—may I call you Lily?" It was weird, but as I looked at the Headmaster, I got the strangest impression that his eyes were _twinkling._

"Yes, Professor," I replied. Call _me_ Lily? Was he mad?

Actually, that could very well be it, seeing as we weren't expelled yet.

"Have a lemon drop, will you? And some tea? You must be starved."

Right. So, instead of getting _expelled,_ we get _tea and candy?_ Not that I was complaining or anything. Dumbledore waved his wand and eight teacups appeared.

I might as well take one, right? Enjoy it whilst I can.

"Now, I am to understand that you only missed the Sorting to go after your boyfriend?" Dumbledore persisted. I blushed; Sev, my _boyfriend_?! No way. Dumbledore was crazy!

"No, sir, well yes, sir, but Sev, er, Severus Snape, he isn't my _boyfriend,_" I stammered.

Okay, I wasn't imagining it. Dumbledore's eyes _were_ twinkling. "Oh, I didn't mean Mr. Snape, here. I meant Mr. Potter. You two make such a sweet couple."

"_WHAT?"_ I spluttered, spraying tea everywhere. Aliya, Lizzie and Alice, who were cooing over a red bird in the corner (they seemed to not have noticed the Headmaster), came running. The Devil and his Advocate were sniggering in the corner with (_traitor)_ Remus. "I think you're misunderstood, Professor. Potter and I aren't _dating. _I don't even like him!"

Dumbledore peered at me and I got the impression that he was peering into my soul. "Anything you say, Miss Evans.

"Now, the matter still remains that you missed the Sorting. Care to humor an old man and tell me why?"

Aliya froze, Lizzie's eyes widened, and Alice gave a squeak of fear. As for me, well, I glanced over to where He was laughing and goofing off. _It would serve him right…_

"Yes, sir," I said boldly. "It was because of Potter and Black, sir."

The reaction to that was instantaneous. Potter and Black turned, identically horrified and angry looks on their faces. Aliya and Lizzie were at first shocked into silence, before they began to giggle. Alice looked at me in surprise, awe, and a little bit warily. Severus was smirking proudly. Remus just looked at me in disappointment, and Dumbledore looked like he was fighting a smile, though his eyes reflected disappointment as well. Why did I suddenly feel so ashamed?

"And why is that, Miss Evans?"

"Well, they snuck away from the platform, and while we were boarding the boats they started throwing powder into the crowd," I said. Alice gave me an encouraging look. "There was chaos, and through it I saw Sev walking away, and then I saw Potter, Black and a third person in the trees. We followed them, to make sure they didn't hurt Sev. They were going to push him into the lake, Professor, but we stopped them."

I didn't say anything about what Potter had said. That was private.

"I see." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed. "Miss Evans, are you sure this is what happened?"

"Yes, sir," I said, and although he looked disbelievingly at me, he settled back in his chair and surveyed us, his eyes lacking that twinkle.

We were in for it now.

•••

James

Of all of the stupid, un-loyal, tattletale-ish, prattish, gittish things to do! She sold me out! The _nerve_ of her!

I watched in growing anger as _She_ spitefully told Dumbledore about our prank. Ugh! The—the—the—arg! This. Meant. War!

"Miss Evans, are you sure this is what happened?"

This was it! Her chance to redeem herself…and she blew it.

Evans was such a sneak!

"First, however, we have some matters to get too. In a normal case, I would assign detentions and take off house points—"

"We aren't going to get expelled?" Evans whined. It almost seemed as though she was _sad_ about it!

"Oh no, dear girl. Now, there is a problem. All the other first years have already been sorted into a House. Seeing as you missed it," Dumbledore turned. I squeezed my eyes shut. We weren't going to be Sorted, then? Oh Merlin! What was I going to tell my Dad? Even worse—what was I going to tell _Mum? _"So, in order to fix that slight bump, you will be Sorted right here!" finished the Headmaster cheerfully.

_Thank Merlin._

"Now let's see…We have a Black, you'll be first, followed by—" mused Dumbledore.

"Me, sir. Lizzie Donnels, sir."

"Ah, yes. Miss Donnels, followed by Miss Evans, then Mr. Lupin, and, let's see—Potter and Patil—Miss Patil, then Mr. Potter, then Mr. Snape, and finally Miss Winters. Wonderful!" he clapped his hands together. "_Accio_ Sorting Hat!"

A weathered, pointy hat zoomed into the room.

"Now, Mr. Black, simply put the hat on," instructed Dumbledore. I glanced at my friend. His normally cocky expression was replaced by one of weary acceptance and disappointment. He seemed so dejected that I mouthed _'See you in Gryffindor'_ to cheer him up, but he only mouthed _'I'm sorry, James'_ before sitting on the empty chair besides Evans and slipping the hat on.

It thought. And thought. And thought, and Sirius' face slowly changed from sadness to surprise and then slight happiness.

"It better be—" I heard it mutter. It paused, a slit in the front opening, before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius toppled off the chair in surprise. Alice Winters, Remus, and Snape all gasped loudly. _Wait a minute…Black. Like, _The_ Blacks? The Only-Slytherin-For-Centuries Blacks? _I could tell by looking at everyone's faces, that this was the truth. I'd heard about the Blacks, of course; Mum always muttered disapprovingly to Dad, but I'd never connected Sirius Black with _them._

I felt a swell of pride, seeing Sirius sorted into _Gryffindor._ He wasn't like them. I knew he wasn't.

"_G_RYFFINDOR!" The hat startled me from my thoughts. I shook my head and saw the three girls squeal and surround the pretty blond who had just been sorted. _Yes! Now my _new_ crush and I will be together!_

It was _Her_ turn now. _Not Gryffindor, _I muttered to myself. _Not Gryffindor. Not _Gryffindor!

I gulped as the hat opened it's brim…

•••

Lily

_Yes!_ "You got into _Gryffindor!"_ Alice hugged Lizzie. "That's the best house!"

"Why was everyone so surprised about Black?" I muttered to Alice, seeing as only the purebloods (and Sev) seemed surprised about Black.

"Tell you later, it's your turn," muttered Alice back.

_It's _my_ turn? Oh, god. Please let me get into a good house,_ I prayed. Lizzie handed me the frayed hat and I slipped it on.

'_Hmmm. Interesting…' _a voice said in my ear. I jumped and glanced up at Dumbledore, who nodded at me encouragingly.

"_What's interesting, uh, sir?"_ I thought, feeling very stupid.

'_No need to call me sir, and what's interesting is where to place you.'_

"_Is that a problem, Mr. Hat?"_ I felt very childish calling it (him?) "Mr. Hat", but what was I supposed to call it?

'_Not at all. It seems to me as though you would fit in any House.'_

Fit in _any_ house? Yeah, right. I _never_ fit in anywhere. Wincing, I shrugged off memories of schoolchildren and classmates chanting things like "Know-It-All" and "Bookworm", and, in reference to my magic, even "Freak" a couple of times.

'_You have an above-average mind, great loyalty to your friends, clever cunning, and you hold much bravery in your heart.'_

"_Well, if any House, could I be in one with all me friends? The girl you just sorted, and Aliya Patil and Alice Winter. Also, if it's possible, _not_ James Potter, please."_ I didn't know if I was allowed to ask it favors like that, but it was worth a try.

The hat was silent before it started to shake on my head. It took me a moment, but I realized it was _laughing._ Weird.

'_Miss Evans, everyone knows I can look into your head to sort you; but what others forget is that I can look into your heart.'_

My heart? The hat (Merlin's a nice name for a hat, isn't it?) is crazy. My _heart_ didn't have anything to do with it.

'_But it does, Miss Evans. You may deny it all you like, but there's only one place you belong, and you belong with only one person. You belong in—_GRYFFINDOR!'"

Dumbledore, who had been looking a slight worried at the length of my sorting, gave a small smile and a wink at me.

Barmy old men and know-it-all hats.

•••••••

James

Why in Merlin's name was She taking so long?! It just _had_ to be _Evans,_ didn't it? Only she would take _forever_ getting sorted, and seem like she's _talking_ to the thing!

I watched as she first looked very surprised when the hat slipped over her head, before worried, and thoughtful. She even smiled a few times, before looking mutinously around at Dumbledore. I faintly wondered what it was telling her (or if she was making it all up to get attention), before reminding myself that I didn't care about her.

Not at all.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled gleefully, catching me by surprise. I groaned, and Sirius rolled his eyes at me. Of _course_ she would get into MY house. Damn-it, would that girl _ever_ leave me alone?

I watched with a sort of detached feeling as Remus Lupin was sorted ("GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled after about a minute or two), thinking that at least I had two allies with dealing with Her, although Remus seemed rather smitten.

Aliya Patil got quickly sorted into Gryffindor as well (What was up with all the Gryffindors? I bet none of the other first years got sorted into Gryffindor, seeing as there usually was three or four girls/boys in each year), and then it was _my_ turn at last.

Aliya tossed me the hat and I sat down confidently.

'_So you are the James Potter that other girl talked about,'_ mused a voice in my ear. From Evans' expression I had gathered it would talk, so I had an unruffled look on my face.

"_Guilty as charged," _I thought.

'_Although there is only one place for you, young Mr. Potter, I give you some advice. There is a very special girl in your House that you would do well to befriend.'_ I suddenly had a sneaking suspicion of who this 'special girl' was, and it didn't sound promising.

"_Who is it?"_ I nervously asked the hat.

'_I cannot tell you just yet; however, I took a rather long time to Sort her. Keep that in mind, and for your house, yes, it better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_Yes!_ If it weren't for the fact that Evans was in my house (and _no_ she was _not_ the girl the hat warned me about! Impossible!), this would've been the best day of my life.

•••

Lily

What? Oh, no! Not _Potter!_ While I was thrilled to see that Aliya, Lizzie and I were in the same house, _Potter_ couldn't be!

Sev gave me a regretful smile as he slipped the hat over his head, and I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach for not asking for him to be in my house. I recalled a conversation we had had when he was teaching me about Houses.

FLASHBACK

"There are four houses at Hogwarts, and the people in each one are supposed to have 'distinguishing qualities' or something like that. In Hufflepuff—" Sev lectured.

I snorted a laugh. "_Hufflepuff?_ That's such a funny name!"

He grinned when I did. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? They were named after the four founders, you know. Their last names. Anyway, Hufflepuff is supposedly for the "loyal" people, but they're just the pushovers. Ravenclaw is the brainiacs; Gryffindor is for the sort of people who run blindly into danger and all that. Hotheaded fools. Slytherin is the best house—the one with the clever, sly ones who know what they want. I'm definitely going to be a Slytherin, and I bet you'd be one too."

Severus grinned at me shyly through a lock of black hair and I smiled back. "If I'm with you, Sev, I don't care what house I'm in."

I'd never seen Severus smile so widely.

END FLASHBACK

_Oh, no._ That's why he was smiling remorsefully at me. Sev was a Slytherin, through and through, and we both knew it. And now I was a Gryffindor, their archrivals.

Why, oh why?

Even though I knew what was coming, I couldn't help but feel a thrill of disappointment when the hat called "SLYTHERIN!". I could, on the other hand, feel a thrill of supreme hatred when Potter and Black narrowed their eyes at Severus and muttered darkly among themselves. Really, this House rivalry was so immature! What did it matter if Sev was a Slytherin?

"GRYFFINDOR!" Alice was quickly sorted into Gryfiindor, and Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

"Mr. Snape, you may report to the dungeons and your Head of House for your punishment. The rest of you, Professor McGonagall left your punishment up to me. Now…"

****

Shyly (at least _I_ was. Cough-Potter-Cough-Black-Cough), we waited in front of the "Fat Lady", a picture of an extremely fat lady. You see, Dumbledore "forgot" to give us the password to our house.

"Lion's Rule, Snake's Drool!" A prefect walked past and said the password. Black and Potter snickered at the password, but Alice, Aliya and I rolled our eyes. Lizzie and Remus just walked into the room.

It was _brilliant._ Done in red and gold, there were tables and comfy couches everywhere, and people were chatting and laughing with each other. When we entered, however, the room fell silent.

Oh, bother.

"You must be the firsties that didn't show up for the sorting," one boy said politely. He looked to be about thirteen or so, and smiled at Alice (who blushed and looked down. Hmmm…Is _love_ in the air?) "I'm Frank. Frank, uh, Longbottom."

Frank finished his statement with a blush at his last name. I couldn't blame him; I mean, _Longbottom?_ Really.

"I'm Lizzie, that's Aliya, the girl with the red hair's Lily, and _she's_ Alice," Lizzie informed him with a wink. Alice blushed redder.

"I can't believe—" A red-headed boy pushed to the front and grinned.

"That you would—" an identical boy stood next to his twin.

"Dare to miss the Sorting!" the first boy concluded. They grinned at us.

"You have style…"

"We like it!"

"I'm Gideon and he's Fabian Prewett." The second twin said. I felt bad for them: I mean, redheaded _and_ a twin? Talk about unfair.

"We have to go straight to bed," Alice pulled on my arm, her blush still evident. Frank winked at her and she fled. Grinning, I followed. It had been a _very_ eventful first night.

Tomorrow there would be questions asked, and classes to attend. There would be detentions to go to and magic to be learned, but today it was time to tease Alice a bit and sleep the night away.


	4. Chapter 4

James

_James…James, wake up…_

I drifted slowly towards the boat.

"_Just five more minutes,"_ I said, or maybe I just imagined it.

_What should we do?_

_I dunno, dunk him in water…_

_He'd get mad…_

_So? Minnie'd get madder…_

The two voices drifted serenely through my mind. They sounded familiar—as if I knew them from a far and distant place.

_I'm telling you, mate, we're going to be late. _

_Ok, fine...but _you_ have to do it._

I cheered internally for the water-dunking boy. Sounded like my kind of person.

_On three, okay? One…Two…Three!_

My ship sunk with a splash, and I emerged from my dream with a splutter.

"Merlin, James, you snore like nobody's business," remarked an unruffled Sirius leaning against my bedpost.

"Are. You. Serious?!" I yelled, glaring at Remus who had just sheepishly emerged from his bed.

"No, I am. He's Remus," Sirius winked at me and it took me a moment to process this, but when I did I smacked him with my soaked pillow.

"You prat!" a small chuckle from the corner of the room startled me, and I turned to the intruder with a glare. "Who are you and what are you doing in our room?"

The boy squeaked, instantly cowed. "P-P-Peter P-P-Pettigrew. I'm a G-G-Gryffindor."

"Oh," I gave him a comradely smile, and he seemed appeased. "Let's go down to breakfast and leave _those_ two here."

Peter looked awed, before he hopped up out of his bed excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Um, Peter?" I asked, feeling amused. "How about you put on your robes first, don't you think, mate? You'll make a better impression on the ladies that way."

Peter looked down at his bare chest and pajama-clad legs before blushing and running back into our room with a squeak.

I just laughed.

***

Fifteen minutes and a water fight later, Remus, Peter, Sirius and I walked confidently into the Great Hall. My eyes scanned the Gryffindor table, and my stomach felt a thrill when I spotted a head of red hair sitting at the end.

Wait, did I say _red_ hair? I meant _blond_ hair. Lizzie Donnels sat next to Evans, eating daintily and laughing with Patil.

"Who is _she?_" Sirius' eyes reached the same spot as mine. I reacted quickly, thinking he meant _my_ girl, but I relaxed when I saw him eye Patil.

"Aliya Patil, remember?" I said amusedly. "Do I sense _love_ in the air?"

"Not love, Jamsie…but most definitely _like,_ and I like what I see."

Remus blushed at Sirius' statement, as did Peter, but I only laughed in agreement.

"I like the blond…Lizzie." I pointed out the new OOMA (Object Of My Affection) to Sirius, and he whistled appreciatively as we started to walk over to them.

"I thought you liked Lily?" asked Remus. I did not miss the usage of her first name, nor the slight blush that accompanied it.

"Nah, I just wondered if she liked me," the lie rolled off my tongue easily and I beamed inwardly. I was _most definitely_ over Evans. She was just a passing fancy, after all. "But it seems as though _you_ do."

Remus' blush and clearing of the throat was all the answer I needed. I turned to Peter and grinned, noticing his slightly glazed expression as he looked at Winters.

"I know who Peter likes," I said slyly. He gave a small squeak (really, was this boy trying to imitate a rat? That or he's twitchy) and jumped. "_Alice Winters."_

Sirius grinned. "Well, mates, I said we must have a bet. Whoever can secure a date with their lady love before, said…"

"Fourth year, so we'll have all of third year and Hogsmeade to work with," I butted in. Sirius looks disappointed that he would have to wait _that long_ before dating Aliya, but I just shrugged. Aliya was a tougher cookie then she looked, I could tell by the way she argued with Sirius last night.

"Ok, by Fourth Year, and whoever's first before then gets twenty galleons, and if you're after and were first, you get fifteen. If you're the second, fifteen before fourth year and ten after, and so on."

Sirius was actually quite serious (no pun intended) about this, and by the looks of it, Remus was too.

"And whoever get's a _kiss_ first gets ten galleons extra, no matter when." Remus added, blushing furiously at the thought of _kissing._

"And whoever gets—" Sirius was about to said something worse, judging by the smirk on his face, but we'd reached the girls by then so he had to stop.

Thank Merlin for small favors.

••••••

Lily

I blearily opened my eyes at the beeping; well, _blaring_ of my new alarm clock. The other four girls were beginning to stir, only seconds behind me.

"_Lily,_" whined Aliya. "Shut the bloody thing off! Jus' five more minutes, 'Kay?"

"Aliya!" I whispered. "Get up!"

When Aliya refuses to answer I rolled my eyes, looked pleadingly at Lizzie (who was disappearing into the showers) before I decided to leave her.

"Aliya," tried Alice, who was the alertest of us all. "Wake up. C'mon…please? _Sirius_ will be there!"

Lizzie and I exchanged looks of incredulity. Aliya and Sirius? Nah…I tried to picture them together, and to my everlasting horror, I realized I _could._

It was disturbing. Pretty, clever, sarcastic Aliya and rebellious, mischievous Sirius? I thought back to when they had been arguing last night, and I realized with a dawning horror that they _did_ like each other!

Oh, god.

Meanwhile, Aliya was blushing furiously and clutching her pillow to her face. "_Guys!" _she said half-heartedly. "Stop!"

"Love ya too!" Lizzie drawled in an American accent, gathering her shower things and rushing to the bathroom. I was quick on her heels, claiming the second shower, and Alice, relived, claims the last.

I set my clothes aside and turn on the water, but not before I hear a disgruntled, "_I hate you all!"_ from the still-blushing girl outside.

****

Later, after we all showered and changed into our robes, the four of us trooped into the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table was mostly empty, and we claimed four chairs at the very end, near to the staff table.

All of the platters were empty, but as we complained to each other about how _starved_ we were, the doors swung open and Dumbledore entered grandly. He gave a twinkly-eyed smile at the four of us and swooped down into his seat. Dumbledore then gave a little snap with his fingers, and as if on schedule, the platters suddenly appeared with food.

Delicious.

Lizzie and Alice laughed at our awed expressions, the latter explaining how, after much careful study and questions answered by the Headmaster when she was a child, her mum did the same thing at home.

We had just gotten into our meal when the door swung open and They walked in. Potter was scanning the table, before his eyes landed on Lizzie and I. I couldn't tell _who_ he was looking at (I wasn't conceited enough to think it would be me), but I was glad when Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes landing on Aliya.

I could tell he was asking something like, "Who is _she?"_ thanks to the awestruck look on his face. I nudged Liz, who pokes Alice, who giggles.

"Hey, Lils, Alice…" Lizzie said thoughtfully. I mouthed _'Lils?'_ at her, but she waved it off. "If I tell you who _I_ like, will you tell me who _you_ fancy? Out of those four."

I agreed, only to see whom she fancied. Liz looked at me apologetically before whispering, "James Potter."

I checked my emotions. Nope, there was no confusing rush of feelings, no flutter in my stomach. I grinned, and she looks relieved.

"Good, for a second there I though _you_ liked him," she said, obviously happy that there was no competition, even though _I_ certainly wasn't competition. "So? You?"

"I like…Remus, I think." I said thoughtfully. Remus was cute, in an innocent sort of way, and was nice and smart and kind.

"Out of those four, I'd said…none!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Yeah, there's no one _there_ for you," Aliya snorted, obviously sore about Alice's previous jibe. "_Frank Longbottom_ is the one for you."

"Is not!" Alice was obviously embarrassed.

"Is too," Aliya wrinkled her nose. "Don't deny it."

"While this is all very interesting," Lizzie broke in, "I have a proposition for you all. I propose…a bet." She giggled, looking around in a self-satisfied manner.

"A bet?" I said dubiously, wrinkling my nose much like Aliya did.

"What sort of bet?" Alice was eager to get the attention off her and Frank.

"I'm in," announced Aliya, looking over my shoulder at what I presumed to be Sirius.

"A bet to see who can—with the help of their fellow Gryffin-sisters—get their man to ask her out the earliest!"

Silence reigned in the halls before I leaned forward. "So, to see whether I can get Remus to ask me out before you get James to do the same…and for Aliya to get Sirius and Alice to get Frank?"

"Yes!" Lizzie was very pleased with her plan. "Except," she frowned thoughtfully, glancing over at Frank. "I think Alice should get an exception, because Frank's three years older."

"Agreed," I said, rolling my eyes at her enthusiasm.

"So, twenty galleons to the winner, sixteen for the second place, twelve for the third and four for the loser?" Aliya proposed, keeping the sums in multiples of four.

"Yeah, but that would mean each of us would have to pay, oh, five plus four, plus three, plus one," mused Alice. "Each of us would have to pay thirteen galleons!"

"Just put aside a galleon or two every month. It's not like we're going to get the guys anytime soon. We have to make sure they notice us, AND be on top of every class!" I said decisively, and they all agreed (albeit a little less enthusiastically at the "be on top of every class" part).

Just then the afore-mentioned boys (minus Frank and plus another) reached us.

Thankfully, before they could say anything, McGonagall came with our schedules.

"Miss Evans," she said with an air of disproval. I got the feeling that she was still rather resentful that we had had the nerve to miss the Sorting and still get sorted into her house. "Miss Donnels, Miss Winters, Miss Patil."

She handed us each a piece of paper, and I scanned it seeing that our first class is Transfiguration with McGonagall. Perfect, no?

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew," she concluded, handing the boys their schedules. I leaned over and peeked at Remus' schedule since he was sitting next to me, and saw that their first class—and entire schedule—is the same as ours.

Great.

••••••••

James

Transfiguration. I had always longed to learn Transfiguration. My dad was an expert at it, and could turn a piece of straw into a toy broom. He was even an animagus, which is a wizard that could turn himself into something else. He turned into a lion, which was fitting, seeing as he was a Gryffindor.

We walked into 'Old Minnie's' classroom (as Sirius named it; how he found out McGonagall's first name, _Minerva,_ was beyond me) and sat behind the OOOA (Objects Of Our Affections).

We had barely exchanged more then a few words at breakfast, mostly words like, "Good morning," and, "Eat the eggs, they're good." Oh, and there was a, "What's Transfiguration?" and I told Lizzie all about it.

That was about it. After last night, it seemed as though nobody really knew what to say. It was as if last night never happened, but they still heavily disliked us.

Typical girls.

"Welcome to the art of Transfiguration. By the time you leave me (hopefully it'll be in seventh year, if you work hard enough), you can aspire to do magic like this," Professor McGonagall's voice came out of nowhere, and as we watched, awed, as a cat leaped up onto her desk. Since you could not talk while you were in your animagus form, I betted she just changed.

I was right; McGonagall changes back to her prim self with a slight blurring of color, as were common in practiced animagi. The students clapped in awe.

"Or," continued the teacher, "This." She waved her wand at her desk and promptly turned it into a pig.

Unfortunately, we were only given toothpicks to work with…after sleeping through most of her lecture I was the first one to change it into a needle. Sirius was close behind, and Evans (ugh) was third.

Professor McGonagall was obviously flustered. I could tell that on normal occasions, if they're talented, there was one student that could make it all pointy and shining. To have three students master it, well, she was evidently impressed.

Evans barely got it though…McGonagall hardly had time to award ten points to each of us and tell us the homework before the bell rang.

"I'm thinking I _like_ Transfiguration," whispered Sirius, a horrified look on his face. "Imagine me_ liking_ a _class!"_

I laughed and we head off to Charms, Remus and Peter trailing behind.

••••

"The nerve of them!" I ranted to Alice on the way to Charms. "Sleeping through the _entire_ lesson and _still_ managing to get it first!"

"I heard James' dad is brilliant at Transfiguration," Lizzie offered. "He probably taught James a thing or two."

"And Sirius listened, I could tell!" protested Aliya, but I waved it off.

"_And_ you were third!" Alice placated me.

"I'll just be first in Charms," I said as we walked though the door.

"I'm sure you will," said Aliya, looking amused. I glared at her and she laughed.

Typical Aliya.

"Mr. Black!" squeaked an absolutely _tiny_ wizard as he hopped onto his chair. A few books slide off it and he seemed to shrink an inch. I cracked a smile.

"Here," Black said as he dumped his books by the floor and took a seat in the back of the room.

"Miss Donnels!" he called and Liz answered. We got through the list quickly, and when he was done he went over the movements for a spell to lift things off the ground. The professor, whose name I learned was Professor Flitwick, explained the fundamentals of magic and Charms, and it was very interesting.

"Now repeat after me, boys and girls! A Swish and Flick! Swish and Flick! _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

We repeat it and he began to Levitate feathers in front of us using the spell.

I tried it. "Win_gar_dium Levi_o_sa!" I shouted, making my "_gar"_ and "_o"_ very long. The feather spiraled towards the ceiling on my first try, and Flitwick nearly fell off his seat in excitement.

"_Excellent,_ Miss Evans!"

I shot a triumphant look to my friends and watched as Potter and Black try, try, and try again…and fail. Revenge was sweet.

***

Potions was our next class after lunch, and then we had _Flying Class._ I did not fly. Nope, never have and I never will. I was afraid of heights, a bit; so flying was _not_ up my alley…literally.

But, I could see Sev during Potions and Flying, so I'd pretend to enjoy it, for his sake.

"Welcome to Potions!" an extremely _fat_ man waddled out from behind his desk. "I'm Professor Slughorn, president of the Slug Club. Today we'll be brewing the simplest potion in your books. Please turn to page four, the Shrinking Solution. Now, you'll need four ounces of crushed lacewings, three ounces of shredded unicorn horn…"

"Sev!" I whispered, spotting him. As my friends followed me we weaved our way through the dungeon and sit down near Sev. He smiled at me and, with a concentrated look, Levitated a piece of paper near me.

'_Hello, Lily.'_ The paper read. I scribbled back_, '__**Nice Charms'**_ and Levitated it back to him.

I started to assemble my potion, grinning when it turned the exact shade of blue specified in the book. This was like Muggle Chemistry, which my science teachers had told us about and had let us experiment with.

"_Stir counter-clockwise five times before letting boil for precisely ten minutes,"_ The book read. I put the ladle in to stir it when the paper flied back in front of my face.

'_Stir clockwise, not counter. My Mum taught me to make this potion and the book's wrong. You'd have to repeatedly stir until it turned purple.'_

'_**Thanks, Sev. Can I tell my friends: Alice, the brunette, Lizzie, the blond, and Aliya, the dark-haired one?'**_

I Levitated it back to him, he looked at Alice, Lizzie and Aliya and nodded, and I did what he instructed. To my surprise, it worked! I set a timer for ten minutes and turned to help my friends.

"Alice!" I whispered, and she looked up. "Turn clockwise, not counterclockwise. Trust me."

Alice looked dubious, but she agreed. I in turn helped Lizzie and Aliya, and we worked in peace…until Sev suddenly jumped up, shouting in pain and outrage. I immediately turned to the back of the dungeon and saw Potter's shoulders shaking in laughter.

I growled under my breath. He had gone too far.

•••••••••••••••••

James

Slughorn blabbed on and on about Shrinking Solutions, and I tuned him out as I stared at Lizzie and Evans.

_Lily is looking really pretty today,_ my treacherous brain commented.

_She does,_ I agreed, not really listening to myself. (No, I was _not_ crazy). _Wait…What?_

I did NOT just think Evans was looking pretty! Oh, no. Nonononono.

_Look at her; her vibrant red hair, her beautiful green eyes that sparkle with laughter…_wheedled my brain.

_I was__looking at __**Lizzie!**_ I protested feebly.

_Admit it!_

_But, Remus claimed her._

_But, you asked her out by the lake, which should make her yours._

_But, I don't want her_. I had a very evil brain.

I saw Lily levitate a scrap of parchment, and it dropped on that greasy haired git that was with us at the lake, the one that Lily kissed. My stomach churned and my heart got all cold and evil-ish. _I had to stop this,_ I decided. Not because it was Lily, er, Evans and Snape. No, because it was a respectable Gryffindor and a slimy Slytherin.

That was it.

I nudged Sirius and pointed at him. He gave me a 'What the hell are you on about' look and I opened my school bag and showed him a firework I had bought from Zonko's. A look of realization dawned over his face. He mouthed, _who?_

I pointed at what's-his-name, Snake or Snape or something like that. Sirius thought for a minute. "Isn't he the one who kissed—"

I cut him off. "Well, yes, but he's a snake! A slimy, sneaky snake!"

Sirius laughed bitterly, and I realized I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Sorry—" I started to apologize but he held up three fingers and mouthed, _On three._ I nodded, not entirely sure he wasn't mad at me.

We did a silent countdown and launched the ignited firework into Snape's cauldron. There was a wonderful cry of pain. I looked at Lizzie, who was sitting next to Evans, _she_ was laughing, but I don't think I've ever seen anyone look as pissed as Lily did.

_Oh, bugger._

••••

Lily

I quietly seethed in my bed. Of all of things to do! Sev was in the hospital wing, and would have to stay there for the night because he had some allergic reaction. Why would Potter do such a cruel thing? Slughorn had found a burned out firework it the bottom of Sev's cauldron, but Potter and Black said they had no idea (yeah, right) how it got there! As if!

Slughorn believed him, too. Potter makes me so mad sometimes! It was our first day of classes and he _ruined_ it!

I made a half-strangled cry of rage and Aliya, in the next bed, rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Lils," she said sleepily. "Leave it alone."

"Aliya!" I protested.

"Just go to sleep, Lily!" Lizzie's tone booked no argument and, after a few glares at me "best friends", I rolled over and closed my eyes. It would be a long night.

*****

**Friday, September 28****th****, 1971**

_Finally. _

It is _finally_ the end of my very first month at Hogwarts. A whole month of blindly trying to find our way to classes, desperately staying up late to write foots of homework, and finally learning to use a quill.

It's finally the weekend and I am exhausted. My owl, Artemis, is swooping around outside. She's beautiful; a fierce, loyal snowy owl.

Potter and Black have left us—and Sev—alone. I know I should be thankful for their silence, but it feels like the calm before the storm.

I don't like it. I had shouted something terrible at Potter the day the idiots launched a firework into his cauldron, _all without getting caught,_ but after that I had avoided Sev in embarrassment. I needed time to think. He didn't know I had shouted something along the lines of, _"Why on Earth would you hurt poor Sev? He never did anything to you! Curse my boy—_Sev_ one more time and I will hunt you down!"_

Yes, I had almost called Sev my boyfriend. The problem was…I didn't like him that way, not at all.

"Hey! You! Yes, you. Opened the door, will you?" A loud voice floated up to us. Yawning and stretching, I decided to see what all the commotion was about. As I sleepily walked down the stairs I saw a curious sight: pajama-clad Potter crouched over an unconscious Remus while a half dressed Black leaning out of the window, shouting bloody murder and Levitating pieces of rubbish out of the window.

_What?_

"Potter! Black! What on Earth is going on here?" I stood with my hand on hips, tapping one foot crossly. "If you hurt Remus…"

"Jeez, Lily," Potter said, his back towards me. He turned around crossly, saw me, and his mouth dropped opened. _Lily? Why was he calling me _Lily?

It was then that I realized I was wearing a skimpy tank top and _short_ shorts. Oh, god.

Potter's eyes raked over me, and I felt very self-conscious. "Potter!" I snapped. "Focus! What. Did. You. DO"

"I didn't do nothing!" Potter held up his hands to defend himself.

I rolled my eyes at his grammar. "Exactly my point!"

Potter looked confused and I groaned at his stupidity.

"Black!" I turned on him next. "_What_ are you doing? It's the weekend, and it's seven o'clock! Why are you so _loud?"_

Black turned around and stared at me with appreciation. "Well _hello._"

I rolled my eyes. "Answer me, Black, or I will go get Professor McGonagall!"

"Please do," Black answered smartly before turning back to the window. "Oi! Professor McGonagall! Remus is sick!"

"She can't hear you, you fool!" I said, rolling my eyes again, Really, how stupid could those boys be? Seriously! "I am going to said this one more time. What. Happened. To. Remus?!"

"Nothing, I swear! I got up to go to the loo, and Remus was there, and he looked horrible; all pale and sick, and he turned around, saw me, and _fainted! I_ didn't do _anything!"_

"There's a smarter way to get Professor McGonagall," I said. I dashed back upstairs, grabbed my owls cage, a small whistle and her treats.

"What…?" Potter said, sitting down dejectedly.

I blew on the whistle while shaking around her treats, and Artemis swooped in. "Hey, girl," I cooed. "Can you take a message to Professor McGonagall?"

Artemis hooted faithfully.

"Good girl," I walked to the desk in the corner of the room and grabbed some parchment and a quill.

_**Professor McGonagall,**_

_**I'm terribly sorry to be disturbing you so early in the morning, and on a weekend at that, but I'm afraid that Remus Lupin is ill. **_

_**James Potter and Sirius Black were trying to get your attention, but they got the attention of my dorm instead.**_

_**According to Potter, Remus was in the loo when Potter came in, and he looked pale, weak, and sickly. He fainted when Potter entered. **_

_**We cannot get Remus to the Hospital Wing without assistance, and if you could help we would be very grateful.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lily Evans**_

I looked over my letter, nodded in satisfaction, and was about to give it to Artemis when Potter snatched it out of my hand.

••••

James

I cannot believe it's been a month! A month of sleeping through classes, copying Remus' notes, and trying to charm our ladies.

Sirius and I had been quiet lately. We hadn't wanted to give Aliya and Lizzie, respectively, reasons to hate us. Unfortunately, they just seemed wary. After the way Evans had shouted at me after our little stunt in Potions on the first day of classes, I'd wanted to at least _prank_ her, but Remus wouldn't hear of it.

Evans had been avoiding me _and_ Snape; something which I'd found very confusing. I didn't understand her: did she like him or not? If she _fancied_ him, why was she avoiding him? Could she fancy someone else? Who?

"Okay, mate, I have a plan," Sirius came rushing down to where I was sitting on a red and gold couch with Remus at my feet.

Yes, you heard me right; it was bloody seven in the morning and I was a) _awake,_ and b) trying to awaken Remus.

You see, I had gone to the loo when I'd encountered my friend, who had looked _awful._ All pale and sickly, and the moment he turned around to stare at me, he fainted dead away.

I had Wingardium Leviosa'd him down, and Sirius was trying to find Professor McGonagall.

"What in Merlin's name?" A boy around fourteen walked in to the Common Room and stared at us in shock. "Is this a prank?"

"No!" I said, frustrated. "It is _not_ a prank! Can you get McGonagall?"

He looked at us, considering, when the corners of his mouth twitched, "_Ohhhh._ I get it. You're going to prank McGonagall! Smart! Well, I won't get in your way."

Laughing, the prat started to walk, sniggering, out the door.

"Hey! You! Yes, you. Opened the door, will you?" a desperate Sirius shouted.

"The idiot!" I fumed when the portrait door swung shut behind him. The Fat Lady wasn't in her frame, so the door wouldn't stay opened.

"You know, James…I heard that McGonagall's quarters are above Gryffindor Tower," Sirius mused.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like we can throw stones at her window, or something," I said sarcastically. Sirius actually considered it and I threw up my hands. "I was _kidding._ A joke! Not for real—_Sirius!"_

Sirius had pointed his wand to the ashes in the fireplace and, smirking, Levitated it out. He pointed his wand out of the window and started to holler for McGonagall, making the ashes hit the window above us.

I just groaned at my friend and crouched over Remus, trying to awaken him.

"Potter! Black! What on Earth is going on here?" A sharp voice rang out. I silently moaned. _Evans._ How much am I supposed to take? "If you hurt Remus…" Evans continued.

As if! I would _never_ hurt Remus! Also, what was up with Evans calling Sirius _Black_, me _Potter,_ and Remus _Remus?_ Really, talk about unfair.

"Jeez, Lily," I said, annoyed, before I turned around.

As soon as I saw her, my mouth dropped opened. She looked _amazing._ Her red hair was loose and cascading in curls down her back. Her green eyes flashed and she was wearing…_Oh, Merlin._ I gulped, my eyes raking down her slim frame like some kind of stalker. She was wearing a pale green tank top that hugged her body. It was to small…probably old; seeing as when she crossed her arms it rose slightly, revealing a strip of pale, creamy skin. Her shorts barely covered _anything,_ making her legs look long and slim.

I closed my eyes briefly, trying to think of _anything_ else. _McGonagall and Slughorn. Ewww, Dumbledore and McGonagall. Lily and—Potter! Focus!_

I realized belatedly that Lil—_Evans_, echoed my last two words.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" Evans asked, and i held up my hands defensively.

"I didn't do nothing!" I protested, and L-_Evans_ rolled her eyes.

"Exactly my point!"

She turned and accused Sirius as well, who just stared at her and answered her smartly.

_Take that, Evans._

! "I am going to said this one more time. What. Happened. To. Remus?!" Lily practically screamed, and I defended myself crossly, telling her exactly what happened.

Of course, Lily had to be the "smart" and "sensible" one, getting her owl to take a letter to McGonagall.

_Wait a minute…_I thought, snatching her letter out of her hand. After she had sold me out to Dumbledore, how would I know if she would write something like, _Professor McGonagall. James Potter and Sirius Black made Remus Lupin faint, and they caused a disturbance._

I read over the letter, eyes widening. Okay, so it wasn't _so_ bad. Still…

"Give me the quill," I said, snatching it from Lily. I turned the parchment over, and wrote my own note. I couldn't let her get away with seeming so _goody-goody._ She was such a teacher's pet, and I wanted McGonagall to think it wasn't my fault.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_Today I woke up to go to the loo, and Remus Lupin was already standing there. When I said hello, he turned around and fainted. _

_I got him down to the Common Room, but I can't get him to the Hospital Room. Sirius Black tried to get your attention, but Evans came instead. If you could get Remus to the Hospital Wing it'd be great!_

_Thanks a ton, Professor._

_James Potter._

I looked at my letter and grinned in satisfaction. Perfect.

"You can't send that!" Evans screeched.

"Watch me," I said, before tying in swiftly to the owl's leg. The owl fluttered off at once.

**********

Barely five minutes later, an annoyed McGonagall met us in the Common Room.

"Oh, dear." She said upon encountering Remus. She stopped, a look of recognition coming across her face. "I see."

McGonagall nodded at us, and Levitated Remus up and out the door.

"Five points to Gryffindor, each Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, and Mr. Black, for smart thinking." Sirius and I exchanged gleeful grinned, before McGonagall continued. "Five points _from_ Gryffindor, Mr. Black, for complete lack of decorum. Good day."

With that, the stern professor and Remus exited the room.

"WHAT?" Sirius exploded once she left. "What in Merlin's name is _decorum?"_

To my surprise, Evans cracked a smile. I grinned in accomplishment. Looks like that stick shoved up her you-know-where just slid out an inch.

*****

**October 27, 1971**

I couldn't wait for Halloween! Sirius, Peter, Remus and I had the _best_ prank ever! It would be a Halloween to remember, I was sure of it.

Speaking of Remus…where was he, anyway? After his little fainting episode a month ago, he'd been all distant and moody. He was acting like…like a girl!

Sirius had managed to pull him out of his funk by getting some first year Hufflepuff to take a bunch of pictures of Lily and Remus, and Sirius had pasted them all around our room. Remus had blushed, but cheered up considerably, especially when the picture Lily would wave and smile at him.

Of course, I couldn't let such a good idea go to waste, so I had gotten pictures of Lizzie and I—admittedly, there were few, but picture Lizzie would giggle and blush when I was in the room.

So, Sirius had gotten Aliya to pose with him (well, he had paid the first year to tail them one day), and for Peter, well, Peter had one picture of him and Alice together.

Still.

"Oi! James! Where's Remus?" Sirius called, walking into our room. "The potion's missing!"

"The B one?" I asked, horrified. This one had taken us an entire _month_ to brew, and we had just finished it yesterday.

"Relax, Sirius, I have it," Remus walked into the room with Peter in tow. He looked pale again, but I brushed it off. "Look—my Mum's sick, okay? I need to go home for a few days."

"A few DAYS?" Sirius squawked. "But—we need you!"

"I'll be back on Halloween, don't worry," Remus said nervously, or perhaps I was just imagining it. I shot Sirius a glare. Could he not see that the boy's mum was _sick,_ and that he was _worried?_

"It's fine, Remus," I said reassuringly. I grinned at him and pointed my wand at a rose lying on our floor (Sirius had tried to give it to Aliya, but she refused), and summoned it over to us. "Tell her that we hope she gets better soon."

"Thanks, James," Remus choked out, sounding strangled. I exchanged a look with Sirius that plainly said, _Something's up,_ before Remus ran out of the room, scooping up his bag.

"Weird, mate. Just weird," Sirius said under his breath, shaking his head slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you all like this one! Nothing really of importance…I suppose. James and Lily are being rather angsty, and they're only eleven!**

**For those of you who say that they are being to mature, well, think back to when you were eleven. I thought I was **_**so**_** grown up, having a crush on a boy, and such. **

**I get that Lily's being a bit competitive in this chapter, and that she didn't try to turn James in, but I think she wanted to forget about her confusing feelings about James/Snape.**

**I'm sorry if the scene with James and Lily, when Remus fainted, seems a little too mature. I don't think James understood what he was feeling; he just felt amazed. The idea of him thinking Lily's tank top is old, since it's short, came from my three year old cousin. He saw a girl wearing a tank top that showed her stomach and said it must be old because it was too small. I thought it was hilarious!**

**Next chapter: Remus' mum is 'sick' some more, Sirius learns what "Detention!" means, and Halloween brings many surprises...**

**Thanks to my beta,** siriuslydangerous**, who transferred this monstrosity (5551 words) into the right tense!**

**Thanks to my SOLE reviewer, **Harry Potter Lover**! Really, guys, I have a lot of hits and only what—7 reviews? That's not very encouraging! The next chapter is nearly done already, but I will not post it unless I get at least 5 reviews. C'mon, I know at least five of you are reading this…please?**

**For all you writers out there…remember that delightful feeling when you posted your first story, and someone likes it enough to give a review? That feeling of accomplishment when someone take the time to say "Hey, nice story"? When you feel as though your hard work FINALLY pays off? Imagine summoning up enough courage to finally post one of your never ending stories that takes up a lot of space on your computer, and you find out that it's worth it. Please, it'll take two minutes of your time, and make me feel accomplished!**

**Now that that emotional guilt-inducing monologue is over (and I know my beta is rolling her eyes at me) the least you can do is press that little button down there and write a few words! Until next time!**

**Oh yeah…go back and read the authors note in chapter three. Someone please answer my question!**

**Love you all!**

**Zanna1**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey All! I'm suffering SEVERE writers block, and nobody's reviewing *sigh* so I wrote another story:

**Harry Potter: The TRUE Story**

it says it's completed, but that's because i don't know how many chapters it'll be!

go check it out: it's about the characters in HP and THEIR true thoughts, not just Harry's. I did Severus Snape, and I like his. I also did Albus Dumbledore, but it's not as good....oh well...tell me what you think!

I promise i will update soon! If not this week DEFINITELY next week!

Zanna


	6. Chapter 5

**October 31, 1971: Halloween**

Lily

Halloween was always a joyous occasion back home. Petunia and I would spend hours giggling, eating candy and getting into elaborate costumes: Petunia would always dress up as a fairy or a princess (or a fairy princess), while I would be a witch. Oh, the irony…We would then eat a delicious dinner and relax in front of the fireplace, playing games from Charades to Clue, and telling stories and laughing.

It was perfect.

When Alice informed me that we would not, in fact, be dressing up, I felt crushed, especially when I reread a letter on my bedside. It was from Petunia, who had summoned the courage to send it by owl.

_Dear Lily,_ she wrote in a drawling script. I shook my head fondly. Pet was always changing her handwriting from "movie star cursive" to "rebellious teenager" to "teacher's pet".

_I miss you today. Mary and I made costumes again. I was a witch, just for you, Lily. We ate chocolates and licorice, and I lost at Charades. I hope you have a wonderful Halloween at Hogwarts, and please send me a picture of James Potter. He sounds_ _hot, cute, adorable, and horrible!_

_Love, Petunia_

I wondered what had brought on this letter. Petunia had barely spoken a word to me after my birthday, and so reading her say flowery phrases like, '_I was a witch, just for you, Lily.' _and _'I hope you have a wonderful Halloween at Hogwarts'_ seemed unreal. She'd refused to ever say "Hogwarts", instead referring to it as "that school" or "the freak academy". You can see why I was apprehensive. In fact, if not for that last sentence about Potter, I'd never have believed it was her. But, I wanted to believe it, and it _was_ Halloween (how her letter reached here so fast is beyond me) so I let it go.

"Lily! C'mon! Let's go!" Lizzie ran into the room, grabbed my arm, and pulled me down the stairs and out the door, all the while gabbing about how wonderful and exciting this would be.

"Calm down, Liz," I said, giving her an amused look. "It's not going to be _that_ exciting."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Evans," Potter brushed past me, giving a smirk to Black and—

"Remus!" I exclaimed, going over to the boy and giving him a hug. "Is your mum alright? Did she like my gift?"

When I heard Remus' mum was ill (which was about four days before he left), I'd asked Professor McGonagall to transfigure a broken gold and silver chain into a dainty picture frame, and I'd gotten a picture taken of Remus, Aliya, Lizzie, Alice, Potter, Black, Pettigrew and I, where we're all pretending to like each other ("we" meaning Potter, Black, Aliya and I). We're all talking and laughing and waving in front of the Black Lake. I'd gotten everyone to sign it on the back. It was beautiful, if I may say so myself.

"I—She loved it," Remus said, blushing. I cocked my eyebrow at him, but shrugged it off. Maybe he liked it too, I dunno.

"This Halloween will be one to shiver over years from now," Sirius taunted me.

"I'm sure _you_'re the expert on fear, Black, seeing as it was you that fainted the other day in Transfiguration," I said right back, and my friends sniggered. I gave a dismissive snort to my friends, before I breezed past them, giving one last smile at Remus.

Boys.

••••••••••

James

"This is it," I whispered dramatically. Sirius, Peter and I were huddled in the lav, staring proudly at our masterpiece. A cauldron lay bubbling over a broken toilet. Sirius had attempted to cast '_Aguamenti' _to fill it with water, but had caused so much water to flow out of it that our bathroom was flooded and the basin cracked. So, we'd lit a fire underneath and used it to brew various potions. It was completely illegal, but very useful.

"Our first big prank," Peter agreed.

"Our most public achievement," Sirius crossed his eyes at me.

"We need a name."

"What, like The Pranksters?" Peter's eyes were round and excited.

"Way to be original," I said, rolling my eyes at Sirius. Peter looked crushed.

"What about the, what was it, Dastardly Devillishly Dashingly Handsome Pranksters, Adventurers, and Mischief Makers?" A dry voice said from the door.

"Remus!" I said happily before registering what he said. "What—you remembered?" I recalled the day we'd met, when Sirius and I had introduced ourselves.

"_I'm Remus Lupin." _

"_Sirius Black, dashingly handsome adventurer and mischief maker," preened Sirius as he led us up the path._

"_I'm Potter; James Potter," I ruffled my hair and grinned at Remus. "Pleased to meet you. I, the devilishly handsome prankster and mischief maker here, at your service."_

Sirius laughed as well, but Peter just looked confused and out of it, as usual. We wasted no time in filling in Remus, and five minutes later saw the four of us innocently walking towards the "Great Hall". Or, at least that's what everyone else thought. We'd almost made it out the Common Room when I overheard Lizzie and Evans.

"Calm down, Liz. It's not going to be _that_ exciting," Evans tried to look nonchalant, but I could tell she was pretty excited herself.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Evans," I said as I brushed past her, giving a smirk to Remus and Sirius. Of course, that prompted Evans to go all fan-girl over Remus, fawning over him and asking him whether his mum liked her present. If it had been a teacher she had given it too, I would call her a suck-up or a teacher's pet, but in Remus' case it was obvious she liked him. _Why did that make my stomach go all tight? _But, I didn't know at the time why she'd made us all pretend to be all friendly in a picture, but I got it now. The only question was: How did she know about Remus' mum before I did? She was a sneaky little snoop.

"This Halloween will be one to shiver over years from now," Sirius taunted her, and I grinned. My grin disappeared, however, when she replied smartly,

"I'm sure _you_'re the expert on fear, Black, seeing as it was you that fainted the other day in Transfiguration."

It was true.

McGonagall had transfigured a rope into a long, scaly cobra, and it had escaped. Sirius had been, ironically, terrified, something that Snape had lost no time in rubbing in.

Evans brushed right past us, and we followed behind. Sirius looked mutinous, and I agreed. We'd have to pay her back for that, oh yes we would…

*******

"I summon a Hogwarts House Elf!" I stood in the middle of an empty classroom and said this very loudly. My dad had taught me how to summon House Elf's so in case I ever got hurt I would be ok. (Yeah, right: as if I would use that information for _that). _A small _pop_ rang out before a small creature appeared in front of us.

"I am called Phipps, master! How may Phipps help you?" the creature squeaked. I knelt down so my face was at his level.

"My name is James Potter, Phipps."

"How may Phipps help Master Potter?" Phipps asked eagerly.

"Please, Phipps, call me James," I said. I hated how the Wizarding World looked down on house-elves. The may love to serve us, and punish themselves when they do wrong, and call people master, but they are not below us. "We have a potion here."

I gave Potion B to Phipps.

"Could you please mix this into the pumpkin juice? It will not harm anyone," _Too much._

"Yes, Master James! Phipps will do so!" Phipps grabbed the potion and _popped_ out of the room.

"That was too easy," Sirius said, grinning. "Now, come on!" Together, the four us ran furiously towards the Great Hall, arriving just barely before the Head Girl and Boy, who always came last.

"Where were you?" demanded Evans. We ignored her, naturally, and began to eat. We could not _wait._

••••••••

Lily

Black and Potter were right behind us, but they sidled in the Great Hall moments before the feast began. "Where were you?" I asked irately. First years were supposed to arrive first, in a group, then the second years, then the third years began to trickle in and so on. It was in Hogwarts, a History_._ I couldn't believe how rude they were being!

The ignored me, of course.

"_Potter!"_ I began, but just then Dumbledore stood up.

"Today is a special day in the Wizarding World," He said grandly. "The day when even Muggles honor us by dressing up to look like us."

A chuckle swept through the room, especially by those with Muggle parentage.

"More of that later," Dumbledore turned slightly, and his eyes swept over to Potter, Black, and Remus. "Today, enjoy the feast and scream at least once, just to humor an old man. Tuck in!" Dumbledore sat as food appeared on the plates. Potter and his crew shared guilty looks, before Potter and Black shoveled food onto their plates.

"Ewww, Black," Aliya said, turning away and pretending to gag. "I know it's hard, but control those animal urges!"

Black leered at her. "Only for you, Pretty-Patil..."

Aliya rolled her eyes at the nickname but I could see the slight blush underneath.

"Heard from Petty lately?" Lizzie asked, grinning. They'd heard how I called her 'Pet' and 'Tuney' and how she'd acted right before I left for Hogwarts, resulting in the childish name. Potter looked up, some gravy stuck to his chin. I winced at the sight.

"Petty?" he asked.

"Her _sweet, kindly_ sister," Alice rarely said mean things about anyone, but when I'd told her about how she told everyone I was going to a boarding school for "troubled children" (some boys were asking why I was going to a fancy boarding school when _she_ wasn't) she'd flipped. It was strange.

"Alice," I pleaded.

"Lemme guess," Black said around a mouthful of chicken. "She's jealous of you."

"Black!" I said uncomfortably. How he'd nailed her right on the head was slightly scary.

"How'd you know that?" Aliya effectively confirmed it. I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment. Black darkly stabbed at his chicken.

"Let's just say I have _experience."_

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I let it be.

"She sent me a letter today. By owl." I told my friends. I sighed. "It didn't sound like her at all. She was like: '_I miss you today. Mary and I made costumes again. I was a witch, just for you, Lily,' _and: _'I hope you have a wonderful Halloween at Hogwarts.'_ It was very un-Petunia-ish." Aliya laughed.

"I suspect some Motherly Intervention here, Lils." I stuck my tongue out at her childishly before taking big swig of water. Gods, my stomach felt queasy. I didn't feel like eating anything or even drinking _pumpkin juice_ (who would ever think of drinking _pumpkins?_) while every one else in the Great Hall was pigging out.

"Anytime now," Pettigrew was whispering to Potter and Black. My eyes narrowed. What were they talking about?

"We have to do it too…right? Or, do we want to lose points and gain recognition?" Potter whispered thoughtfully. Black grinned.

"We want them to honor our smarts and brilliance, mate. Let's NOT take it. Face it; the worst thing they can do is take ten points off each." Black said, looking up at the clock. "Three…two…one!"

The clock gonged once. I took a tentative sip of pumpkin juice; it slithered down my throat.

_Gong..._ A bubble of fear formed in my stomach and I looked around warily.

"My stomach..." moaned Aliya.

_Gong…_Liz gasped loudly. "Look!" she exclaimed pointing at the staff table.

_Gong..._ "Lizzie, I don't see a thing." I pointed out.

_Gong…_ You know that feeling? The one you get before tests, or when you're about to do something important and you just know your going to mess it up, and there's that feeling of anxiety and apprehension in your stomach? That's what I was feeling. Scared.

_Gong…_ Potter and Black were snickering to themselves as they looked around the room. Odd.

_Gong…_ A flash across the room caught my eye. Was it...James? What was he doing _there_, when he was next to me?

"Potter?" I asked, confused. Potter looked at me oddly.

"Yeah?"

"No—look!" I grabbed his arm and pointed towards his double.

_Gong…_ The clock's final gong rang out and Potter Two reached me.

"I only see _one_ James," Black lounged casually, dipping a finger in chocolate sauce and swirling it into his mouth. I recoiled.

I looked up at Potter and he grinned cockily. "_Lils_—I'm honored."

"What?" I asked, confused. What was he going on about?

"Hello, _Lily."_ A female voice rang out. My brow furrowed when I spotted—

"_Lizzie?"_

"What?" Lizzie One, sitting opposite from me, looked in my direction and her mouth dropped open.

"See?" I cried.

"It's a—it's a—_SPIDER!"_ Lizzie One shrieked.

I glanced wildly around, but saw no spider.

"You're _so_ cute, Jamsie," Lizzie Two cooed, wrapping herself around Potter.

I blanched.

"Liz?" I said, horrified. _What_ was she _doing?_

"Aw, Wiz-Wiz. You're so _beautiful,_" Potter Two cooed back, and before my appalled eyes they entwined their hands and Potter Two _kissed her on the cheek!_

"_WHAT?"_ I nearly screamed. Potter One looked pale. He smiled weakly at me, before wrenching his arm out of my grip just in time. Lizzie Two giggled and kissed Potter back—on his lips!

My stomach turned, my head lurched and my heart pounded loudly. I stood up abruptly, knocking over my pumpkin juice, and ran from the room.

••••••••

James

Sirius bounced in his chair excitedly, his leg shaking slightly. I grinned at his exuberance. Sirius was _full_ of energy. He radiated it everywhere he went. Dumbledore began talking—something about Muggles, honoring us, blah blah blah…Then,

"Today, enjoy the feast and scream at least once, just to humor an old man. Tuck in!"

Dumbledore eyed us benignly, and Sirius, Remus and I shared guilty looks. Peter just squeaked. I felt better about our prank now. Dumbledore obviously approved. Sirius began shoveling food into his mouth greedily while Remus and I listened in on the girls' conversation.

"Ewww, Black," Patil said, turning away and pretending to gag. "I know it's hard, but control those animal urges!"

Sirius leered at her flirtatiously.

"Only for you, Pretty-Patil…"

Patil looked angry at the nickname and I shuddered.

"Heard from Petty lately?" Lizzie asked, smirking. I grinned at the name. _Petty,_ hmm? I looked up and Lil—Evans immediately winced at the sight of me. I mean, really! Talk about stereotypes.

"Petty?"

"Her _sweet, kindly_ sister," the always-happy Alice Winters nearly hissed out the name. I looked at her dubiously. Who could be _so _bad that even Winters disliked her?

"Alice!" Evans said pleadingly. Their eyes locked and Winters backed off.

"Lemme guess," Sirius said, chewing some chicken loudly. "She's jealous of you..."

"Black!" Evans said uncomfortably. What was her problem? If "Petty" was as bad as her nickname suggested, she should have no problem bad-mouthing her. But then again, it _was_ Evans, and it _was_ her sister.

"How'd you know that?" Patil asked, unaware that Evans squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Let's just say," Sirius stabbed his chicken, scowling slightly, "That I have _experience._"

Evans eyed him thoughtfully but let it slide. I was glad of that; Sirius barely spoke a word about his family. All I knew was that he had "the worst prat of a brother as I could imagine", "the most horrid mum anyone would be cursed with having", and a "_sweet, affectionate_ dad". The last was said with a shudder and eyes full of pain.

Evans told her friends about some owl she'd received, and I'd bet Sirius was right. It was sad, really. I always felt bad for Squibs in an all magical family—not because they were "inferior" or anything, but because they were the outsiders. I knew that Petty probably felt inferior to her sister, and lonely, and not nearly good enough.

It was a harsh thought.

I fingered my goblet of the spiked juice thoughtfully. Should I take it, and suffer seeing my worst fear, or should I not take it, gain acknowledgment, and suffer the consequences?

Anytime now," Peter whispered rather loudly.

"We have to do it too…right? Or, do we want to lose points and gain recognition?" I voiced my earlier thought. Remus looked thoughtful, Peter worried, and Sirius—well, Sirius was grinning mischieviously.

"We want them to honor our smarts and brilliance, mate. Let's NOT take it. Face it; the worst thing they can do is take ten points off each."Sirius said, looking up at the clock. "Three…two…one!"

Bingo. As soon as Sirius mouthed, 'Action!', the clock began to gong slowly and mournfully. Our "B" potion was utter brilliance.

We mixed together a couple of potions—Fear Inducing Drought, Personal Daydream Potion, Nightmare Inducing Potion—and simmered it for a month, and _voila!_ You get our brilliant "Boggart" potion! Everyone saw their own Boggart in front of them. If you touched someone, however, the other person could see your Boggart (provided they didn't have their own Boggart). It was sheer genius.

The girls reacted differently; Lizzie saw something at the Head Table, Patil moaned about her stomach, and Evans—didn't react. Odd. That is, until the second-to-last gong.

"Potter?" Evans asked, seemingly confused. I looked at her, eyebrow cocked. Evans barely ever talked to me anymore.

"Yeah?"

"No—look!" Evans grabbed my arm and a tingle went up my body. I shivered slightly. _It's just the reaction to the Boggart Potion,_ I told myself firmly.

To mask my strange reaction, I looked to where she was pointing and grinned cockily. _I_ was her greatest fear? Ha!

"_Lils_—I'm honored." I said, smiling widely. The things I could do to her now, using this knowledge!

"I only see _one_ James," Sirius said casually, dipping a finger in chocolate sauce and swirling it into his mouth. Evans looked disgusted.

I, meanwhile, was examining my double. James Two looked the same as I did…but…it was strange, but he seemed unhappy yet ecstatic at the same time.

I recognized the look. It was the one I used when I was pretending to everyone else that I was happy (for instance, when Grandmum Gwendolyn gave me that _hideous _sweater and I pretended to love it) but I was actually upset. I wondered why I was upset.

"Hello, Lily_." _A familiar girl's voice rang out. I grinned, seeing it was Lizzie. Hmmm…

"Lizzie?" Lily seemed shocked and I couldn't blame her. I mean, I could understand if _I_ was her worst fear, but _Lizzie?_

"What?" Lizzie One, sitting opposite from Evans, looked in my direction and her mouth dropped open.

"See?" Evans said snottily.

"It's a—it's a—_SPIDER!"_ Lizzie One shrieked.

I grinned. So she couldn't see herself. That was good, right?

"You're _so_ cute, Jamsie," Lizzie Two cooed to my double. My brow furrowed even more. This was like my best daydream! Why was it _Evans'_ worst fear? Was she afraid of Lizzie and I together?

"Liz?" Lily said. She sounded strangled. I closed my eyes briefly. I couldn't handle this. If _Evans_ was afraid of _Lizzie and I_ together, did that mean she…fancied me? Or, was she afraid of—or for—Lizzie? It didn't make any sense at all, really.

"Aw, Wiz-Wiz. You're so _beautiful,_" my double cooed back. I blanched at the nickname. _Lil—Evans can't be scared of us getting together. There's a reasonable explanation for all of this._

I watched, slightly nauseous as I kissed Lizzie Two on the cheek. Nevermind what was wrong with Lily, what was wrong with _me?_ I should be drinking this in like a daydream! I should be celebrating! I should be amazed, not repulsed! I yanked my arm out of Lily's grip and watched as James Two and Lizzie Two faded before my eyes.

I watched as Evans shouted, "_WHAT?"_ as I let go. I winced slightly. I hoped I hadn't kissed her on the lips. I shuddered slightly while I gazed at Lily.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss her…her lips are red…they look so soft…yum…_

Oh, damn! Nonononono! I did not just think, "_yum"_ while thinking about _Evans!_ I watched, dazed, as Lily jumped up and ran from the hall, sniffling to herself.

"What did she see, James?" Sirius smirked. "I wonder what got the fire-breathers knickers in a twist. Probably failing all her tests or something."

"Shut up, Sirius!" I suddenly exploded. "Just shut up! You don't know _anything,_ alright?!" I jumped up, glared at my best friend, and ran from the room. As I ran I wondered what was wrong with me. Sirius hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, I probably would've said the same thing…except that Lily saw Lizzie and I.

I suddenly realized something with a pang in my lower stomach. I didn't like Lizzie. I fancied— "Lily?" I said softly, hearing sobs in the room next door.

"Go away, Potter," Lily fired back, though her heart wasn't in it. I opened the door and walked in, and when I did my heart dropped to the floor. Lily was curled up on the ground, her red hair cascading down her back. Her eyes were red and puffy and she shook silently.

"Look, Lily—it was a prank," I began softly. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain this one—or why I was even trying—but I thought Lily deserved to know.

"A p-prank?" Lily sniffled.

"Have you ever heard of a Boggart?" I asked her, slowly moving forwards.

"A Boggart is a magical creature found in all parts of the world. It is a Class B animal, because it has no substantial body. Instead, it changes accordingly when it comes into contact with humans. It changes to reflect what you—" Lily rattled off. She said the last sentence with a look of dawning horror and understanding.

"Fear the most." I completed, before I held my breath, waiting to see his reaction.

"You mean—Lizzie and you—together—fear?" Lily rambled. I nodded slowly. "Great! Just great! Thank you, God!" Lily shrieked hysterically. I winced and sat down next to her, laying a hand on her arm.

"Lily—" I began, but was stopped by a small hand over my mouth. I shivered, not sure if it was from nerves of the feel of that warm, soft hand over my lips.

"James," began Lily hesitantly, "Tell me something. Do you, err, doyoufancyLizzie?"

"What?" I bit my lip nervously. Did I fancy Lizzie?

_No,_ my brain told me smugly.

_Yes!_

_No you don't._ My head throbbed.

"James," Lily said, and the use of my first name caused me to look up, "Look at me, James." I looked into her brilliant green eyes, framed with long, soft red lashes, and I shook my head.

"No, Lily. I don't."

And that was that.

*****

**One month later: November 30, 1971**

Lily

I was sitting in my room, Sugar Quill between my teeth, chewing on it thoughtfully as I worked on a particularly nasty Potions essay when an owl flew through the open window.

With the owl came a slight breeze, which lifted my unruly hair slightly. I sighed peacefully. It was an exceptionally warm November day, and I was sitting at my desk wearing a green jumper and Muggle jeans. My hair was loose and tumbling down my shoulders, and I was wearing silver earrings.

I had gone up to my room when Black had remarked distastefully that if I was so "hell-bent on looking like a bloody Slytherin" I should go snuggle up with my snaky friends. I didn't care, really. I knew that some wizards and witches in Slytherin were bad, but Sev wasn't and red _really_ wasn't my color. It clashed horribly with my hair.

The owl hooted softly, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Hey, girl," I cooed to the pretty owl. "Who are you from?"

'_Lily'_ was the only thing it said on the front, and in familiar handwriting—no, not familiar like I-know-this-person familiar, but the oh-it's-a-dictation-quill familiar. You see, I had gone to McGonagall the first month when I had burned my hand rather badly. Madam Pomfrey hadn't been able to patch it up all the way, which was odd, and I couldn't take notes. McGongall had allowed me to use a dictation quill. They were forbidden in Hogwarts for schoolwork unless a teacher told you otherwise. So, I was quite familiar with dictation quills.I eagerly opened the letter.

_Lily,_ the letter read,

_Tomorrow night, at eight, meet me at the empty classroom we marked with your tears on the day you saw two James' and two Lizzie's. I have something to show you._

_James (Potter)_

I laughed, instantly knowing what classroom he was talking about. After that awkward day we had reached an understanding, of sorts.

I occasionally called him "James" and he usually called me "Lily". We neither spoke about my greatest fear nor what he had told me—but I could tentatively call us friends. Very tentatively, however. So, I was rather excited. I changed into a soft golden shirt and ruby earrings before I ran downstairs, eager to see Pot—James.

••••••••••••

James

I nervously sealed the letter, my hands shaking. Would she accept? I'd like to say we were friends—but I wasn't sure. I hoped we were; she was nice and all.

_More then nice…_that evil part of my brain taunted me, but I shoved the thought aside. I'd been doing a lot of that lately.

I knew Remus and Peter liked her too (Remus more then Peter)—but Sirius held a personal grudge against her. I didn't know what his problem was, anyway. There was nothing wrong with Lily!

Gah

I was sounding like a love-struck fool! Grumbling to myself I gave the letter to the school owl and hurried back to the common room, wanting to see her reaction.

But back to Sirius. Today morning she'd looked great in the green jumper. It matched her eyes perfectly, but Sirius had made her go upstairs and probably change. It infuriated me.

"James!" A laughing Lily nearly bowled me over as I climbed through the portrait hole. "Yes!"

Aliya regarded us thoughtfully, but I gave her a cheeky smile, before awkwardly letting Lily smile radiantly at me. Damn! I._ Did. Not. Fancy. Lily. Evans. _

And that was final. Still, I could barely wait for tomorrow!

"Hello, _mate."_ Sirius said mockingly. He inclined his head towards our dorm. "I need to tell you something. Something important."

By the look on his face I knew he was furious…I could only gulp in anticipation. This wasn't good.

A/N: I know I promised you more in this chapter, but it kinda took a life of it's own! I hope you like anyway…I know the scene with James and Lily was unexpected but don't worry! Their happily-ever-after is not coming anytime soon! They need to go through some torture! It's only first year after all.

Thanks to my beta, siriuslydangerous, for the idea about Lily's Boggart!

I'm thinking I'll do this in installments of one year and the summers that's why I was taking so long with first year—please review and tell me what you think! Review!

-Zanna


	7. Chapter 6

James

"What is it, Sirius?" I was exasperated.

"It's Evans!" He hissed, looking around fugitively.

"What about _Lily?"_ I asked, emphasizing her first name.

"She—she doesn't actually _like_ you, mate!" Sirius looked at me with the air of someone who just imparted a great secret.

"I _know,_ Sirius." I said irritably. Why was he telling me this? I knew Lily didn't fancy me. She didn't fancy me; I didn't fancy her.

Really.

Sirius looked very relieved. "So—you know her plan, then?"

"_What_ plan?" I sighed. I was getting rather annoyed with Sirius, to tell you the truth. He'd been acting like a moody git, getting moodier and moodier as it drew closer to Christmas.

"She fancies _Snape,_ mate!" Sirius practically yelled.

"_What_?" I initially tried to shrug it off—Sirius was just jealous that we were friends, unlike he and Aliya. Lily didn't—_couldn't_—fancy Snape. "You're lying."

"Wha—no!" Sirius protested. "Not only is she _using_ you to make Snape jealous, she's turning you against me! You haven't been the same since Halloween! What did you see?"

"_I'm_ not the one acting like a bloody git, Sirius!" I yelled back. "What is your _problem?_"

"Why do you care, _Potter?_" Sirius was enraged. "You don't! You don't care anymore; not after _Lily_ took up all your time! Anyway, you've made it quite clear you don't fancy Evans, so it doesn't matter!"

"I'm _eleven_, Sirius! I like Lily, but as a _friend!_ I'm not girl-obsessed, like you!"

"I'm not girl-obsessed! I like Aliya, but she doesn't like me! Just because I flirted with Emily Diggens in front of her—"

"And that brunette, Monica or whatever, the blond, Allie!" I point out, breathing heavily.

"So? I'm eleven! I can do whatever I want!" Sirius said cockily. I narrowed my eyes at my friend.

"I can't believe you! Those girls probably didn't know what you were doing, Sirius. You're just toying with their feelings!"

"_So_? Face it, James, a month ago you would be cheering me on!" Sirius was defiant.

I opened my mouth and hesitated. It was true, but I couldn't bear thinking of Lily in the same situation.

"That's what I thought, James. When you're done acting like my mum and start acting like my friend again, we can talk." Sirius glared at me, spun on his heel, and stalked out of our dormitory door.

I sat down heavily. Was he right? I recalled how Snape and Lily had interacted during Potions the other day…

**

_Lily laughed, using one slender hand to keep her hair from falling in her bubbling cauldron. From the back of the room, where I was secretly observing her, I grinned as the scent of her flowery shampoo reached me._

"_Lily, don't add _that,_" Snape said, reaching over and catching her wrist. "That would blow up the potion, and you'd get boils over your face."_

"_Thanks, Sev!" Lily rewarded Snape with a radiant smile. "How are you so smart?"_

"_Me? Uh, no…" Snape looked embarrassed and a faint tinge of red came across his pale cheeks. "You're so much smarter then me, Lily."_

"_You're so sweet," Lily said. "Can you hold up my hair while I add this?"_

_Snape looked pleased. "Anything for you, Lily." I watched with envy as he gathered her silky hair in his hands. When Lily was done she hugged Snape, blushes gathering on both of their cheeks. _

**

No—Lily didn't like Snape…did she?

Nah.

Right?

••••••••••••••••••••••

Lily

I looked after Black and Pot—James' backs uncertainly. Black looked angry and rigid, and he had sent me a particularly nasty glare before he had approached P-James.

"Wonder what that was all about," remarked Aliya.

"I think someone's in _love,_" sing-songed Lizzie. I looked shocked.

"What? No! I don't like James!" I said, not noticing this was the first time I had said his name properly.

"Oh, so it's _James_ now?" inquired Aliya.

"No! Guys! I'm only eleven! We're just friends!"

"Riiiight," even Alice was against me!

"Alice!" I pleaded.

She grinned at me. Lizzie nad Aliya were obviously a bad influence on her.

"I left my Potions essay in the library," sighed Alice, groaning. "It was _horrible!_ Slughorn obviously hates us."

I nodded in fervent agreement, happy to change the subject.

Alice stood up from her squishy armchair reluctantly, opening the portrait hole. She walked out almost all the way before turning around abruptly. "Never mind Potter, there's another boy out here for Lily. My, aren't we popular?"

I ignored the trio's smirks before I walked out.

*****

"Sev!" I cried. "I haven't seen you outside classes in months!"

"Yeah," Sev managed a small smile. "Sorry about that."

"Why are you avoiding me, Sev?" I asked him.

"I was avoiding Potter," he told me. "And he's always watching you."

"What's wrong with James?" I questioned.

"James?" Severus raised an eyebrow at me. I flushed.

"Potter."

"Well, after Halloween I wasn't sure if he was going to prank me," Severus explained bashfully. I grinned at him and gave him a hug.

"He won't."

"Anyway, Lily—I was in detention the other day with Professor Sprout, and at the end some plant got entangled with another, and I untangled them, and Sprout gave me this as a present." Severus blushed slightly and walked down the corridor, returning with a bunch of red roses.

"Aw, Sev that's so sweet!" I said, accepting the roses.

"She had thirteen, so you can have one and give the rest to your mum—isn't her birthday tomorrow?" He explained, looking at the floor.

"Oh, and her name's Rose! That's brilliant, Sev!" I grinned radiantly at him. He could be so sweet sometimes, and he barely ever realized it.

"They change colors depending on your mood—Sprout cast a Statis Spell on it—if you want, tell your mum that when they start to wilt she can send them back and we can renew it," Severus looked so vulnerably embarrassed and sweet that I impulsively hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. For Sev this was a big deal. The fact that he didn't flinch was an even bigger deal…

"WHAT?" A loud cry made us break apart. I turned and saw an enraged James and a smug Black standing there.

"James?" I asked, confused.

"What are you doing with – with – with – _that?"_ He asked. "I thought—"

"What? James, Sev just gave me these," I showed him the roses, "For my m—"

"He gives you _roses?"_ James looked, strangely, heartbroken. "I trusted you! You said you didn't like Snape!"

"I don't!" I cried, and Severus drew away from me sharply. "What—Sev! Sev! Severus!"

"I thought we were friends!" Severus said, before running down the hall.

"What? We ARE friends, Sev! _Sev?_" I called desperately after him, but he disappeared around the corner. I stared after him, the roses in my hands. "Sev?" I whispered.

Black sniggered. "Guess he doesn't like you anymore, Evans."

Enraged, I whirled on him. "What is your _problem,_ Black? Sev gave me these for my _Mum_, because it's her birthday tomorrow! I was thanking him!"

"Wait—those weren't for you?" Potter put in.

"No!" I thought it better not to mention how he got one for me.

"Oh, _damn_, Lily—I'm sorry," Potter ran a hand through his hair haphazardly. He offered me a sheepish smile. "Friends, then?"

I stared at him, shocked he would even suggest such a thing. "_Friends?_" I hissed. "_FRIENDS?_ You just scared off my best friend in the entire world, other then Aliya, Alice and Lizzie, and you think you can make it better by saying, _friends?"_

"I didn't do anything!" Potter protested but I laughed derisively.

"Don't give me that, Potter. We're off, okay?" I glared at him once before whirling on my heel and stalking swiftly away.

But, before I could get far, I heard Black say, "I was right, mate."

And Potter replied with, "Sometimes, I really wish you weren't." I frowned as I got out of earshot, wondering again what they had been talking about.

But I didn't care. Really. Potter was a jerk.

••••

James

I ran down the stairs and promptly ran into Remus, who was looking around the Common Room in amusement.

It was a circus: there was a group of seventh years who were amusing themselves by Conjuring rainbow bubbles and making them pop into hearts above someone's head, with their 'soul mate' written above it. Two third years were desperately trying to make fire, while a third stood by with water. Sirius was trying to impress two blonds in the corner, while Patil, Donnels, and Winters were talking to a stammering Peter.

Hang on… "Hey! Patil! Winters! Donnels! Where's Lily?"

Patil and Donnels spoke simultaneously, the former saying,

"So it's _Lily_ now, huh?" while the latter said in a hurt tone,

"So it's _Donnels?_ I have a name!"

I waved my hand at her dismissively. "Ok, so _Lizzie,_ where's Evans?"

"I don't know," remarked the menace.

"I really need to know!" I pleaded.

"Too bad."

"Tell me—Patil? Winters?"

Patil just looked amused while Winters took pity on me.

"She's outside, talking to some boy." She said with a slight smirk.

My eyes widened as I shot a glance to Sirius in the corner (he sniggered at the look on my face and came to join me) and I raced out of the door like a madman.

What did I see? Well, I walked in on a very tender scene: that absolute _git,_ Snape, was locked in an embrace with _my Lily_. As I watched, a sense of déjà vu came over me, furthered by the look of Lily _kissing him._ On the cheek, maybe, but I barely had a moment to think how this – this strange feeling was how Lily must've felt on Halloween, before an enraged shout left my throat and they broke apart guiltily.

I unknowingly echoed Lily from Halloween, "WHAT?"

"James?" The look on surprised innocence of her face should've warned me that something was off, but I ignored that feeling.

"What are you doing with – with – with – _that?"_ As a look of hurt passed over their faces, I felt an ultimate sense of betrayal I could barely understand, let alone explain, "I thought—"

Lily's—_Evans'_—look of hurt morphed into one of anger. "What? James, Sev just gave me these," She revealed a bunch of color-changing roses and a vein above my eye twitched. "For my m—"

I didn't hear the rest of her sentence, only the, _"Just gave me these"_ and the, _"For my"_ parts.

"He gives you _roses?"_ For some odd, unexplainable reason (_I. Do. Not. Fancy. Lily. Evans_.) I felt—heartbroken, almost. "I trusted you! You said you didn't like Snape!"

"I don't!" Lily burst out, and I watched with satisfaction as Snape drew away from her sharply. "What—Sev! Sev! Severus!"

"I thought we were friends!" 'Severus' said, before running down the hall.

"What? We ARE friends, Sev! _Sev?_" The look on Lily's face crumbled my resolve. "Sev?" The whisper was so faint I could barely make it out.

Sirius sniggered. "Guess he doesn't like you anymore, Evans."

"What is your _problem,_ Black? Sev gave me these for my _Mum_, because it's her birthday tomorrow! I was thanking him!" Lily exploded, and I closed my eyes in shame. So they weren't for her; I overreacted. _As usual,_ I thought bitterly. I thought about my gift for her upstairs and wondered if it would be enough to make her warm to me. _Probably not,_ a voice that sounded irritatingly like Remus sounded in my head.

I groaned. Now _Remus_ was my conscience. Damn it! "Wait—those weren't for you?"

"No!" Lily looked thoroughly exasperated.

"Oh, _damn_, Lily—I'm sorry," I offered her what my cousin called my "Wet Dog Look" and gave her an embarrassed smile. "Friends, then?"

For a second, she hesitated, and I prepared to smile in relief. So she was being reasonable—

"Friends?" Lily practically hissed like a cat, "_FRIENDS?_ You just scared off my best friend in the entire world, other then Aliya, Alice and Lizzie, and you think you can make it better by saying, _friends?"_

That was so unfair! She was so—ugh! She was so immature, and annoying, and—"I didn't do anything!" I feebly protested.

"Don't give me that, Potter. We're off, okay?" Lily narrowed her beautiful green eyes—_focus, Potter—_at me, and gave me a scorching glare before stalking off. I watched her go with a glare. She was such a bi—brat!

Sirius told me casually, "I was right, mate."

I grinned ruefully. "Sometimes, I really wish you weren't."

He laughed and held out his hand. "Friends, then?" He mocked me.

"Friends," I shook his hand and we headed inside. "I can't believe she fooled me. I guess she didn't want my friendship after all."

"S'okay," Sirius tossed me a chocolate frog from the depths of his pocket. "Now that you're done _pining_ after her—"

"I wasn't pining!" I shoved Sirius and he shoved me back, laughing.

"Yes you were! Imagine," Sirius shuddered. "Imagine what would've happened if I let you keep pining after her! What if you gave her _roses?"_

I shuddered, though my heart wasn't entirely in it. "Or wrote _poetry_?"

Sirius pretended to vomit. "Lily, your eyes sparkle like emerald jewels in the sky. Your red hair burns like fire and your body—"

"Sirius!" I shoved him again, and he leaped on me. We went down in a tussle while Remus looked on with that maddeningly condescending look of his.

It was good to be normal.

******

**Seventeen Days Later: December 17****th****, 1971**

"Please, James? _Please?_" begged Sirius, sticking his lower lip out childishly. "I'll—I'll do anything! I'll do your laundry—"

"The house-elves do that, stupid." I remarked as I threw pieces of clothing haphazardly into my trunk.

"I'll do your homework!"

"And fail? I think not."

"_James_! You're sounding like Remus!" Sirius threw a sock at my head. "C'mon—_Snape's_ staying! We'll prank him every day and the teacher's can't do a thing about it!"

"I'll owl my mum," I conceded, and Sirius punched the air in celebration.

"Now we need to convince Remus and Peter to stay over Christmas Break—Peter will be easy; just mention his Uncle Berry or Barry or whatever and he'll cave, but Remus—" Sirius planned while I rolled my eyes, scribbling a quick note to my mum.

Sirius had been begging me for months to stay for Christmas at Hogwarts. I kind of wanted to go to a Christmas at home, but Sirius had pleaded and begged, and I knew that it was more then wanting to prank Snape:

_**December 3**__**rd**__**, 1971**_

"_Mr. Black! Mr. Potter!" McGonagall came walking up to us, a long scroll in her hands. "Are either of you staying for Christmas?"_

"_I am." Sirius immediately said. I frowned. _

"_I dunno—can I tell you later? Uh, Ma'am?" _

"_I'll put a mark by your name, Mr. Potter. Please tell me before the—"_

"_I'll tell you on the eighteenth," I told her, knowing that was the day everyone left._

"_Mr. Potter!" McGonagall looked shocked. "I'm afraid I cannot do that—"_

"_Thank you, Professor," Sirius said charmingly before dragging me into an empty classroom. "James!"_

"_What?" I wondered what I did _this time_._

"_Why aren't you staying?" Sirius was scandalized._

"_Why _are_ you staying?" I countered._

"_Trust me, mate: Christmas with my family is not something you want to attend."_

*

Ever since that argument Sirius had been pestering me, but I couldn't decide.

"Mate? James? _James!"_ Sirius broke into my thoughts by chucking another sock at me.

"What?"

"What were you thinking about?" Sirius pestered, and I rolled my eyes before a smirk lit upon my face.

"What I'm going to get Aliya for her birthday," I grinned in anticipation of his reaction.

I was not disappointed. "WHAT?" Sirius screeched. "When is it? Why didn't anyone tell me? What are you getting her—damn! What am _I_ getting her? How am I going to get her something by—When is it, James?"

I shook with silent laughter upon seeing Sirius all flustered. "It's tomorrow, mate. I heard Evans and Winters planning a surprise party."

"You _what?_ When was this?"

I grinned at him. "The day McGonagall asked us if we were going home for Christmas."

Sirius furiously pelted me with all manners of clothing. "Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were annoying me," I said smugly, ducking out of the way as one particularly nasty pair of underwear—Peter's by the smell of it—was thrown at my war.

"James!" Sirius threw one final shirt at me before flopping back on his bed. "At least tell me what _you_ got her."

"I got her candy," I told him. It was a simple, informal, casual gift.

"Damn! That was _my _idea!" Sirius looked defeated. "James, what do you get an eleven year old _girl?_"

"I'll ask my mum to get you something when she returns my owl," I took pity on him and scribbled a P.S on my letter, before I coaxed Remus' owl down from her perch on Sirius' wardrobe and attached the letter to her leg.

•••••

Lily

"Are you staying for Christmas?" Remus came up to me, blushing slightly. I grinned at him, feeling a tickle in my stomach. I liked _Remus. _Not Severus, not Potter, but _Remus._ He was cute and smart and funny and shy…a lot like me, actually.

"No," I sighed. "Unfortunately I have to go home."

Remus cocked his head and looked at me. "Why?"

I grimaced and sat down on a nearby couch, motioning for him to do the same. "My mum and dad are forcing me to come home, in hopes Petunia and I will 'reconcile'."

He looked sympathetic. "That sounds…interesting."

I nodded in agreement. "What're you doing?"

"I'm also going home…my mum wants to see me."

I shyly grinned at him. "Maybe I can owl you."

His answering grin was bright. "Maybe you can."

*****

**December 18****th****, 1971**

"Ok—so, presents?" I hurriedly asked, looking warily at the portrait hole.

"Check!" Remus counted all of Aliya's presents and swept something over them, and they disappeared. I gave him a questioning look, and he just smiled at me.

"Cake?"

"Check," Potter walked into the room, avoiding my gaze—well, glare. "The house elves were happy to make it."

I turned my back on Potter. "Decorations?"

"Check," Alice called out, Levitating banners and magical streamers around the Common Room from a tall stepladder in the middle of the room.

"Ok, everyone—" I began, but Lizzie burst in the common room.

"She's coming!"

With a flick of his wand, Frank Longbottom, who had just entered the common room, turned off the lights.

Aliya walked in, then—

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flickered on and the streamers shot out confetti. "Happy Birthday, Aliya!" I said, going over to my friend and hugging her.

"Lils—ohmigod!" squealed Aliya. "You guys planned a _party?_ I didn't even know you knew when my birthday _was!"_

Lizzie hugged her as well, handing her a piece of chocolate cake. "We're full of surprises!"

•••••

James

I watched as Li—Evans led Patil around the room, the four of them giggling and talking. I felt a pang when Remus joined them, and Evans put a chocolaty finger on his nose, causing him to blush. _Damn!_

To mask my strange feelings, I shouted out, "PRESENTS!"

Evans looked pleased, before whispering something in Remus' ear. Remus blushed again (he was looking like a tomato) before going over to the hidden presents and revealing them by waving his wand wildly while discreetly pulling the Cloak out. Aliya grinned at Remus (_my isn't he popular with the ladies today)_ and opening…mine?

Huh.

"Thanks, Potter!" Aliya smiled hesitantly at me. I gave her a cheeky grin in return, and she turned to the next one.

"Aw, Lils—that's so sweet!" Aliya held up a pretty necklace with color changing jewels.

"If any Muggles ask what it is, tell them it's like mood ring," Evans said and they exchanged smirks.

I stifled a yawn as Aliya went through all the presents—Remus gave her some Muggle "gift card" or whatever, Sirius (or my mum) gave her a ring, Peter got her some Sugar Quills, Lizzie gave her something that made Patil blush furiously and hide it from the rest of us, Winters gave her a pair of earrings (they looked normal to me, but judging by the way Patil squealed so loudly it was obviously special).

FINALLY it was over, and Evans, Patil, Lizzie, Winters, Peter and Remus dashed for the train, leaving Sirius and I. Well.

I looked out of the window to where they were going towards the train in a line of carriages, and saw the six of them—and a familiar greasy haired git—all get into the same carriage.

"Sirius!" I whined. "Snape _left!_"

"Are you serious?" Sirius ran to the window and cursed.

"No, you are," I muttered automatically, flinching away from his punch.

"Mate, we're practically the only first years!" Sirius moaned.

"It's _your_ fault!" I turned on Sirius, Levitating a pitcher of water over his head.

"What—James! James! Hey, put that down! That's not fair—augh!" a soaked Sirius glared at me, and I began to run, hoping there was a carriage left for me.

••••

Lily

The train ride home was relatively pleasant—Severus had hesitantly joined us in our carriage to the train station, and had actually given me a smile before sitting with his Slytherin friends. Meanwhile, Remus, Peter, Lizzie, Aliya, Alice and I squeezed into one compartment on the train.

We talked and laughed and joked around (well, Peter sat in the corner and mostly listened), and Remus and I had a very interesting conversation about Charms while the others ate candy from the trolley.

We finally arrived, and I gave all my friends a hug and my phone number (Lizzie and Alice looked at it dubiously) and I turned to Remus.

"So—will you owl me at least once?" I blushed as he did.

"Um—ok," Remus looked at him feet. I spotted my parents looking at me, so I shoved a wrapped present in his hand and blurted out,

"This is your Christmas present, I hope you like it," before I began to make my escape.

"Wait," Remus stammered. He grabbed hold of my hand before he blushed furiously and dropped it like a stone. "I, uh, got you a present, too."

He handed me a present before he gave me a quick hug and escaped.

I willed my bright red cheeks to return to normal as I found Severus in all the steam and we made our way over to my parents.

"Lily!" my mum enveloped me in a choking hug while my dad winced at me sympathetically. "Who was that handsome boy?"

"Hey, mum," I gasped, before escaping her grasp (and avoiding the question).

"And—Severus! You're looking so much better, but you're still so thin! What do they feed you at that school of yours?" fretted my mum, treating poor Severus to the same treatment. I grinned at his shell-shocked expression.

"Well, come on, then, my car's out here," chattered my mum as Petunia gave me a glare and Dad fell back to talk to me.

"Hey, princess," he said affectionately, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I smiled at him. I was a perfect blend of my parents, looks and personalities: I had Mum's wavy red hair and slim figure, my dad's nose and eyes. Both of my parents were tall, my dad had long legs that I inherited.

Now, my mum was a chatterer. She loved dinner parties and social events, and had the sort of personality that immediately invited you in, and you couldn't help but like her. She loved to learn and we would travel all over the world in the summers. My dad, on the other hand, was quieter and more bookish (which I definitely inherited), and preferred to have a small, closely knit group of friends.

"How was your first term?" My dad asked me.

"It was…interesting," I answered truthfully. "The classes are fascinating—my favorite is Charms or Arithmancy! Arithmancy is so interesting: you can predict the future, and it really gives you insight into someone's character. My Character Number is two, which means I'm imaginative, creative, and sweet natured, and I value peace, harmony, commitment, loyalty, and fairness."

My dad looked interested; as I knew he would. "Really. How do you figure this out, and what does it mean? What am I?"

I grinned at him and launched into an explanation of Arithmancy and how it worked. Even with Petunia there, it was good to be home.

••••••

James

"But, _Professor_!" I pleaded. She looked sternly at me, and a bedraggled Sirius, before her expression softened. We were standing in her office begging to be able to go home for Christmas.

"Are you sure Mrs. Potter will allow Mr. Black to accompany you?" She asked sternly.

"Absolutely," I nodded. "She said, uh…" I drew my letter from my pocket and scanned it. "She says, _'Instead of staying at Hogwarts with your friend, invite him over instead, if his parents allow it. I'm sure that your friend, Sirius, would enjoy Christmas at our house.'_"

"Please, Professor! You can't let me go home for Christmas, and we don't want to be the only first years left!" begged Sirius.

"We'll do anything! We'll turn in our essays on time!" I bargained.

"We won't cause trouble for a _month_, Professor!"

"We'll work extra hard!"

"We won't sleep through your lectures—_ow, James!_ That _hurt!_ Damn! Oh—sorry, Professor." Sirius tried to look repentant while rubbing his arm where I had hit him.

"I _see_," McGonagall's lips twitched slightly, and she stood up. "You have exactly one hour to gather all your things and return to my office. You can use my Floo."

"_Thank you_, Professor! Don't pay any heed to Sirius—he's not right in the head." I dragged Sirius out of the office.

"_Hey!_"

"It's true! _Ow! Sirius!_" I narrowed my eyes at Sirius, who fled. I heard McGonagall sigh back in her office and I scampered after Sirius.

********

"Jamesie! How are you?" I whirled out of our fireplace into the arms of my mother.

"_Mum—_gerroff!" I groaned, wriggling out of her grasp. "I'm _fine_."

"James, m'boy!" Dad entered the room and gave me a one-armed hug. He dropped his voice to a whisper, glancing at Mum, who was introducing herself to Sirius. "Was that, ahem,_ item_ I gave you of any use?"

I smirked mischievously. "Oh, yeah it was. Oh—thanks for the tip about House Elves."

"House Elves?" questioned Mum. Dad grinned sheepishly and cleared his throat—he was a complete pushover when it came to Mum—so I intervened.

"Yes, sometimes before big tests when we skipped dinner to study they would bring us dinner," I 'lied'…well, not exactly. I omitted certain truths, such as the fact that I haven't studied once, but the house elves _did_ get us food.

So, it wasn't a _complete_ lie, and it got the attention off of Dad (he winked at me), but I got subjected to the normal Mum questions about classes (snore), homework (shudder), teachers (guilty smile), whether there was any "nice girls"…wait, _what?_

"Mum!"

"Oh! So there _were_! Tell me their names!" Mum said eagerly and I rolled my eyes at Sirius. Mum was a _big_ gossip.

"Mum, there weren't any girls," I tried, but she shook her head.

"Well, tell me all the first years, then," Mum said slyly.

I shared a Look with Sirius, before listing them all off. "Ok, so there's Remus Lupin—"

"Is he a nice boy? Is he your friend?"

Sirius held in a laugh. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, none of that! It makes me sound old! Call me Elizabeth." Mum fretted, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"_Ok,_ Mum. So, there's Remus, Peter Pettigrew—_yes he's a friend of ours—_and the girls are Alice Winters—"

"A nice family," approved Mum. "As I remember, Alice is quite pretty and very sweet and shy, you should make friends with her—"

"_Mum!_" I was scandalized. Mum would always encourage me to 'make friends' with various girls—but to do it in front of Sirius! Well, that was _embarrassing._

"Sorry, Jamsie," cooed Mum, before catching sight of my Look. "Ooh, sorry, uh, _James_. Go on."

"Then there's, uh, Lizzie…Donnels," I said, reddening when I recalled Halloween. Lizzie had had been rather flirtatious to me ever since then.

"Oh, is she pretty, James? I bet she's nice. Did you get anything for her for Christmas? It's only proper, if you fancy her. We can go to Diagon Alley if you like…"

"MUM!" I moaned, noticing how Sirius was nearly doubled over in mirth and how Dad had discreetly sidled out of the room, the coward. "I don't fancy Lizzie!"

"Whatever you say, dearie."

Sirius snorted, and I shot him a nasty look. "Well, _Sirius_ here thinks Aliya Patil is pretty, Mum."

Sirius shot me a betrayed look. It was _his_ turn to get pestered with questions and my turn to laugh.

"And then there's, uh, L-Lily. Um, Lily E-Evans," I stuttered over her name, my cheeks reddening even more.

"Oh, do you fancy _her?_" Mum turned to me with a predatory air.

"No! She's my worst enemy!" I gave Mum a 'you're-embarrassing-me-in-front-of-my-best-friend' look, and she backed off.

"Why don't you show Sirius your room, sweetie?" Mum allowed us to escape, but I saw the smirk on her face. My shoulders slumped. We were in for a _long_ summer.

••••••••

**December 24****th****, 1971**

Lily

"Lily, dear—will you and Petunia make salad?" Mum called from the kitchen. I groaned from my room upstairs, pausing in writing a continuing four-way letter to Aliya. The letter had been circulating between our respective homes every day.

"_Mum_," I whined. "I'm busy!"

"Lily Autumn Evans!" The dreaded _full name_ came from downstairs and I wrinkled my nose, resigning myself to an evening of cooking with Petunia. No doubt this was one of Mum's endless schemes to make us reconcile. I would happily make up with Petunia—well, _make up_ is the wrong word. _I_ didn't do _anything_. I'd been friendly to Petunia for the past seven days; it was her who had been nasty!

"Don't worry, mum—_I_ won't complain," a haughty voice came from down the hall, "I know that _freaks_ sometimes have trouble with manners, but _normal people_ don't."

I capped my ink and put two books on either side of the parchment so the ink wouldn't blot, and I went downstairs reluctantly. Petunia was already in the kitchen, and I was about to enter when I heard my name.

"…be _nice_ to Lily! It's not her fault she's special," Mum lectured. I winced; calling me _special_ would not help her case.

"Oh, so if _she_'s 'special', what am I? The Ugly Stepsister?" Petunia hissed.

I heard Mum sigh loudly. "_No_, Petunia. You know I don't love one of you more then the other! You're top in nearly all your classes this year, and I know for a fact that that Nicholas boy thinks you're pretty."

I felt hurt. Last year I would've had a full report on 'Nicholas', with pictures and detailed accounts of every conversation that they had. This year, well, Petunia didn't even mention it to me.

Petunia sighed a little, and nodded. "Fine."

"That's my girl," Mum undoubtedly hugged Petunia before, "Now, go get your sister. Christmas is tomorrow, and wouldn't you two getting on be a wonderful present for your father?"

I paled and quietly sprinted to my room, just managing to sit down before Petunia appeared in my bedroom doorway.

I knew she was there, but I wanted her to say the first word, so I pretended to read my Transfiguration book quietly.

"Lily?" Petunia finally ventured.

I looked up and gave her a hesitant smile. "Yeah?"

"Um—Mum wants us to set up the presents," Petunia told me. She flashed me a familiar conspiring grin. "I got us out of salad duty."

I stood up and gave her a smirk. "You'd think Mum would've learned by now."

"I know! Mother's are _so_ clueless!" Petunia answered automatically, before stopping and looking down. "Um…Lily, I'm, uh—"

I grinned at her. "Whatever, Tuney. So tell me: is there any cute boys at your school?"

Petunia blushed, still looking at my carpet. "Well, there is this one…"

I walked towards her, impulsively giving her a hug. She stiffened before slowly relaxing. "What's his name?"

"Nick," answered Petunia slowly. She smiled a little. "He's really nice. Oh! And the last day of term he gave me a present and a _petunia_! He's so sweet…"

Petunia began to chatter like she used to as we made our way downstairs. I inserted gasps and laughs at the right places, and I saw Mum peeking at us from the kitchen. She caught my eye and her gaze told me she _knew_ I'd been eavesdropping…I swear she could see through walls!

Mothers.

••••••••

James

"_Shhhh!_"

"Where's the damn _chocolate_, Lionheart?"

"I do not know; I repeat, I do not know, Snake Basher."

"_Damn!_ I hear footsteps!"

"Where?"

"Twelve o'clock! I repeat; twelve o'clock!"

"_My_ twelve o'clock or _your_ twelve o'clock?"

"Yours _and_ mine, damnit—Oh, _hi,_ Mrs. Potter. Have you seen James anywhere?"

I tiptoed down the kitchen corridor, holding my a pair of earmuffs in my hand. Dad, after telling me, "If you get in trouble I had nothing to do with it", had enchanted them so that Sirius could hear me, and vice-versa.

We were on a very important mission: to recover the chocolate Mum "confiscated" yesterday when we broke her vase. Really, it was an unnecessary punishment: one flick of her wand and a "Reparo!" had fixed it right up. So, in retaliation for the unjust punishment, we vowed to recover the chocolates. Unfortunately, after a lengthy argument about our code names (Sirius was "Snake Basher" and I was "Lionheart"), Sirius proved to be horrible at stealth.

That or he got lost very easily.

I perked up as Sirius' voice filtered through our earmuffs (his was his Gryffindor scarf) saying, "I'll go through towards the dining room, Mrs. Potter. I thought I saw him earlier, but then I thought he might have gotten hungry."

Mum's voice was faint because she was far away from the scarf, but I heard her say, "I'll go through the kitchen corridor."

I hit my head at Sirius' stupidity before I ducked into the hallway that would take me to the dining room, where I met up with a grinning Sirius.

"You _idiot!_" I rolled my eyes at Sirius, mimicking his voice, "'Twelve o'clock! I repeat, twelve o'clock!' Like I knew where you were! You could've said, 'She's coming up the living room hallway'!"

Sirius grinned at me. "At least _I_ did my job! You were supposed to be a look-out and stall!"

"Prat."

"Git."

"Idiot."

"Gimboid," retorted my friend. I looked at him oddly.

"_Gimboid?_ Where the hell did you hear that one?"

"What? I heard a seventh year say it."

"Wow, Sirius—just wow."

"Shut up."

"You're a 'gimboid' _and_ are a _terrible_ actor."

"So are you!"

We argued the whole way to the dining room, where we sat down for dinner.

"James Potter, where have you been? You had Sirius practically in _tears_ trying to find you!" Mum admonished. I gave a wide grin to Sirius.

"You _cried?_ Aw, that's so _sweet!_ I didn't know you cared so much," I teased Sirius in a girly voice, while he wrinkled his nose at me.

"_Not a good actor, huh?"_ Sirius whispered into his scarf, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"James Potter, behave!" Mum admonished, and Maddy, our head house elf, popped in.

"Dinner is ready, Masters!" she announced, and with a snap of her fingers an elegantly prepared meal appeared on our table.

I loved Christmas Eve.

••••••

Lily

"Careful with that—it's hot!" Mum cautioned, shoving the salad bowl at Petunia.

"Here, Pet—take this."

I shared an exasperated look with Petunia as we carted item after item to the table. Mum had gone all out with the dinner: there was turkey and chicken and gravy, shepherd's pie and steak-and-kidney pie, salad and pudding, fruit and three vegetables…

Dad walked in to the dining room, saw all the food, and rolled his eyes fondly at us.

"We'll be eating leftovers for _days,_" he fake-griped, before walking into the kitchen and planting a kiss on Mum's lips. "Which is a good thing, because I _love_ your food."

I rolled my eyes at their sickeningly sweet display; before we sat down to eat the delicious dinner.

We talked and laughed, and even Petunia joined in, and I thanked the heavens that she had seemed to forgive me…until a tawny owl swooped in our open window and perched on her head.

She gave an ear-splitting shriek before _throwing_ the bird at me. "That's it!" She yelled at me. "I've had _enough_ of your—your—your _abnormalness!_ Owls in the middle of _Christmas Eve!_ Freaky barriers only _you _can go through in the middle of King's Cross Station! I'm through with you!"

She grabbed her plate of food and stomped up to her room, before slamming the door.

"Lily, dear," began my mom. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Lecture time! "You know I understand there are different ways of communication in your world, but I really must insist that all owls either go straight up to your room or wait outside. It's unsanitary and it disturbs our family time together, and it upsets Petunia."

"_Mum,_ I can't control the owls! If someone tells it to go to Lily Evans it will go to exactly where I am. I can tell everyone to tell them to go to the Evans Residence, but I really can't stop them," I told her, untying the letter.

It said "_Lilykins"_ on the front and I narrowed my eyes. There were two people who would call me that, and they were both utter prats.

I opened the letter and scanned it.

'_Hey, Lilykins,_

_Guess who! It's your favourite person, other then Jamesie, here!_

_So James' mum is having a Christmas Party tomorrow, and she wants to know if you can come. It starts at seven, wear "semi-formal" clothing, whatever that means. Just send the owl back with a yes or no and we'll give you the address._

_James says hi and he really wants you to come! Give the poor bloke a chance, he's pining after you over here'_

The first handwriting stopped in the middle of the sentence, and Potter seemed to have grabbed the quill after a brief scuffle (the ink stains and blots proved that).

'_**That's not true! Evans, you can stay home, we really don't need your know-it-all-ness over here. Ignore Sirius.**_

_**Lizzie, Patil and Winters **__**can**__** come—Remus and Peter **__**are**__** coming. **_

_**Yours not-truly,**_

_**James**__ and Sirius'_

I rolled my eyes, a faint smile playing on my lips in spite of myself.

"Well, what is it, princess?" Dad prompted me.

"James Potter's mum—Mrs. Potter—are having a Christmas Party tomorrow at seven and they want us to come," I told my parents.

Mum looked interested. "A party, you say?"

"Yeah, you'll get to meet my friends and their mums—Aliya's parents are like you. I heard Mrs. Potter likes baking and gossip—" I added slyly, knowing the last two secured a "yes" from Mum. The three things she loved most—parties, cooking and gossip—all rolled into one!

"Well, it would be nice to meet everybody, won't it, Richard?" Mum asked Dad hopefully. He looked slightly apprehensive so I told him,

"There will probably be Wizarding beer—called Firewhiskey—and you can learn how to play Quidditch…" I knew my dad had a fascination with Quidditch, so I knew the answer would be a—

"I think we should go," Mum said and Dad grinned.

"Who am I to go against orders of the women of the house?" he said, and it was settled. Tomorrow I would see my friends again and escape _Petunia._ Merry Christmas to me!

______________________________________________________________________

Hope you all like this chapter—Merry Christmas in July!

So James and Lily are back to hating each other—which will last a long time (pre-adolescent—and adolescent—girls can hold a grudge a _long_ time. Trust me; I know from experience). Next chapter is the Christmas party, and Lily decides to do something about Petunia! Hot chocolate can fix anything!

Thanks to my beta, siriuslydangerous!

Review!

-Zanna

**.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Christmas Day: December 25****th****, 1971**

James

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!"

I groaned and opened my eyes blearily—only to get thwacked by a wrapped present.

"It's morning?"

"Hell yeah!" Sirius exclaimed, examining his pile at the foot of his bed. "Hey, your mum got me a present!"

"Course, silly—what did you expect?" I yawned, reaching for my glasses and jamming them on my nose.

Sirius went quiet and didn't answer.

"Ok," I said, eager to break the awkward silence, "I got all the presents from _Aliya_, Lizzie, Evans, Peter and all over here—here! Catch!" I chucked him four brightly wrapped packages. "Remus says he'll give you yours later."

"Evans got me a present?"

"Yeah—me too. Huh."

Maddy popped into the room with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, and I pulled on my dressing robe that was flung to me by Sirius, and got out of bed. We attacked the presents with gusto.

"Ok, so let's open the presents by the same people together, so we know who got the better deal."

"Prat."

"Wanker," I said, "Let's start with—"

"Aliya."

"Ok, loverboy. Let's see—I got a book: Quidditch Through The Ages. You?"

"I got—wicked! I got a month's subscription to the Honeydukes in Diagon Alley!"

I playfully pretended to pout at him. "She obviously likes you better, mate."

"So true. Now lets open Peter's….I got, ooh, _fun_," commented Sirius sarcastically. I looked from my imaginatively wrapped gift (plain red paper for mine, gold for his) and grinned.

"I got four Dungbombs," I told him.

"Same here," Sirius said.

For a few minutes the only sounds in my room were the tearing of paper, the slurping of hot chocolate, and an occasional, "Cool!" or, "Look!"

Ten minutes later I surveyed my Hogwarts loot: one Quidditch Through The Ages, four Dungbombs, one Jr. Prankster kit (Lizzie), one Gryffindor hat and gloves set with little lions roaring and running around on them (Evans, surprisingly enough) and one—

"You got me a _book_?" I asked Sirius dubiously.

"Read the title!" urged my friend.

"101 Ways to Make People Scream" I read. "Wow, Sirius. Just wow."

"Hey, you got me a—cool! You got me a leather wand holder! That's wicked!"

"My point exactly," I smirked at him.

"What did your mum get you?" Sirius asked, picking up his present from my parents.

"They got me an—owl! Neat!" I lifted a cage out of an elaborately decorated box and stroked the reddish owl's feathers affectionately.

"Wish we had that yesterday when we were trying to capture your Dad's owl," Sirius wiggled his scratch-filled fingers at me and I winced. We'd spent _hours_ yesterday catching the stupid owl and tying letters onto it.

"What should I name it?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sirius grinned at me suddenly. "Just peek under it's legs—ow! Ok, ok!"

I wacked him with my pillow and hollered for Maddy.

"How is Maddy helping Master James?" Maddy said hurriedly, wiping flour from her apron.

"Is the owl a girl or a boy?" I gestured to the owl.

"Is a girl, Master." Maddy said before popping out again. Sirius snickered.

"A _girl?_"

"Shut up!"

"Ok, ok…call it—Rose!" Sirius said sarcastically, watching as the owl didn't react to the name.

"Fireball!" I tried, but the owl looked at me disdainfully.

"Lizzie!"

"Apollo!"

"Aliya!"

"_Sirius…_"

"You want to name your owl after me? I'm honored," Sirius smirked.

"Haha." I replied, ignoring him.

"How about…" Sirius smiled at me wickedly. "Lily!'

"Hey—" I began, but was cut of by a loud hoot coming from my new owl. I flopped back on my bed, groaning. The thing about magical owls is that once they accept their name they won't answer to anything else—and Sirius just named my owl after _Evans_.

"Sirius, I'm going to kill you!" I said furiously, glaring at my supposed friend. "What is your _problem_? You named my owl after _Evans?_"

"No," corrected Sirius, licking chocolate from his fingers, "I named it after _Lily._ Wasn't it you that was correcting me last month or so?"

I glared at him. "I really hate you right now."

"I know, Jamesie-kins, I know."

I picked up another present, this one from "St. Nick" (like I didn't know who _that_ was) and opened it—it was candy. I unwrapped a chocolate frog, mentally thanking my aunt. You see, every Christmas, a different adult pretended to be "St. Nick", but I'd heard them all discussing it a couple years ago.

Sirius' stomach rumbled loudly, and I batted his hand away from my candy. "What did my mum get you?"

"She got me a broom-polishing kit—funny, seeing as I can't bring my broom to school until next year."

"I know, it's not fair! Next year, though, we'll both get on the Quidditch team," I said decisively. "I'll be a Chaser—what're you?"

"I'm a Beater," Sirius struck a heroic pose, showing off invisible arm muscles.

His stomach rumbled again, and I yawned. "C'mon. Let's go get some breakfast."

•••••••

Lily

I awoke to a silent house and my shoulders slumped. I smiled ruefully. Every year before this Petunia and I would awaken at four AM to check on the presents, quietly open each other's, and Petunia would make tea while I made hot chocolate. We would then drink our hot chocolate until five, and then loudly rouse Mum and Dad, giggling all the while.

I glanced at my alarm clock: it was five-thirty. I yawned, stretched, and crept downstairs wincing when I heard a creak from upstairs.

I froze in place, one toe in the kitchen doorway.

The house creaked again, and the heating came on with a loud whirring noise. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind me. It was kind of sad, really, how being away from home for four months could make every creak seem unfamiliar.

My eyes misted over for a second before I shook my head, going over to the faded blue cabinet that held the hot chocolate mix. I dumped some into two old cups: one a vibrant green cup with a red_ Lily_ painted beside a crude, four year drawing of a lily on it, and a red cup with _Petunia_ beside a six year old's petunia. I smiled a bit of the memory of painting those on a snowy winter's day.

The milk boiled on the stove and I poured into the cups, crossing the room and reaching behind the small potted plant. Bingo. I smiled, glad that Petunia still added to our collection of candy behind there. I grabbed a package of mini-marshmallows, and sprinkled them over our drinks, adding eleven for me and thirteen—_no, fourteen_, I reminded myself, sad that I missed her birthday—for Petunia. I brought the drinks and the two special presents up to Petunia's room in two trips, resisting the urge to use my wand. I knocked on the door quietly.

"Tuney?" I breathed softly, toeing the door open. I saw a silhouette (Petunia's birthday was next to the window) sit up quickly in the bed before lying back door. I rolled my eyes, glanced uneasily at my parent's door, and crept in, pushing the presents in with my foot.

Petunia breathed in and out studiously and evenly, but I knew from sleeping in my dorm with three other people that nobody really slept like that. The inhale was quicker and the exhale was long and steady.

"Tuney, I know you're awake," I said uncomfortably, sitting down at his desk. "I, uh, know you're mad at me, _really_, but I couldn't control the owl.. It was from James Potter, you know the one." I glanced over at her still form before blowing out a breath and continuing. "Honestly, he's _such_ a prat! He timed it just right, I swear."

Petunia's frame shook a little, and I smiled in triumph, glad I got her to laugh, even silently.

I paused, wondering if I was doing the right thing. Barely two seconds after I woke up I impulsively came up with this plan, thinking Petunia couldn't be _that_ mad…after all, it was only an _owl._

But, it turns out she was.

"So, I um…thought we could, you know, carry on the tradition?" I finished lamely. "If not, you can just have my present and the hot chocolate, and I'll leave. But, if you want me to stay…all you have to do is say so." I hesitated a little, stood up and turned to the door, and turned back around. "I kinda want to carry on the tradition, just for your information."

I waited for two heartbeats before my shoulders sagged and I turned back around. So she didn't want the olive branch I'd just thrown her. I should've figured. I should have—

"Lily?" The name was soft and hesitant as it slipped out of her lips, but a wide grin broke out on my face.

"Guilty as charged," I drawled back. Petunia startled at the inside joke before her face relaxed. We'd watched an old American "Western" years ago, and th three words had become a running joke between us.

"I, uh…want you to stay," she whispered the last three words softly, and I knew what it must have cost her to say those words, and I appreciated it.

I carefully opened her present and smiled tentatively. "It's beautiful, Tuney!"

And it was. It was a shimmering blue-green bracelet that sparkled in the light and glowed in the dark.

"It's nothing," dismissed Petunia, her face flushing. She avoided my gaze and opened my present to her and smiled a full-fledged smile. _"_Thank you!" She squealed, hugging me.

I smiled, satisfied with my plan. Petunia had been saving up for this jewelry set for _months_. It was a dainty silver chain for the bracelet, and twisty dangling earrings with strands of gold and silver intertwined. The necklace was like the earrings, but I had hunted _everywhere_ for two special pendants to go with it—a gold petunia and a silver lily.

Petunia stiffened, but I felt her slowly relax when I hugged her back. It would take a while to get our relationship back to normal, but I was confident we could do it.

I licked my bottom lip nervously as I considered asking her about the dinner party. Would she over-react and refuse to speak to me? The risk was high, but if she said yes and had a good time, maybe she could see that all magical things weren't bad.

"What was in the letter yesterday?" Petunia accidentally decided for me. I bit my lower lip and shrugged.

"Well, Sirius Black—the ladies man—told me about some Christmas Party at the Potter's house, and how Potter was pining for me to go, and then Potter rudely told me to stay away. He signed it "Yours not-truly, James.""

A small giggle escaped Petunia and she took a deep breath, smoothing wrinkles out of her nightgown. "I'd—" she began hesitantly. "If I'm allowed, I'd, uh…I'd, um…" Petunia trailed off and I, taking pity on her, helped her out.

"I'd like it if you came," I offered, and she smiled gratefully.

"Well, I do have this _gorgeous_ red dress I wore to the Spring Dance," mused Petunia, a blush staining her cheeks. "Nicholas loved it."

I grinned hugely at her, forgetting that it was six in the morning. "Let me see! What should I wear?"

"Ohmygod!" Petunia absolutely _squealed_. I resisted the urge to cover my ears, it was that loud! "You could wear this gold dress Mary got as a present—it was too small so she gave to me—and you'll look fabulous! James Potter will rue the day he crossed you!"

I stared at Petunia. "First, did you just say, "rue the day"?"

Petunia blushed. "Um…yes?"

"And, I DO NOT WANT JAMES POTTER TO NOTICE ME!" I caught Petunia by surprise with my shriek of outrage, and she grabbed a pillow, holding it towards me defensively. I grinned, grabbed my own pillow, and lunged at her. A voice from the doorway interrupted our impending pillow fight,

"_What_ is going on here? It's six in the bloody morning!" a sleep tussled Dad stood in the doorway, his hair mussed. I opened my mouth to respond when Mum's equally sleepy voice yelled,

"RICHARD! Language!"

"Bloody hell, woman," Dad mumbled, before clapping a hand over his mouth. 'Do not repeat that,' he mouthed furiously at us, and we shared a smirk, slipping out of the door before Mum's,

"_Richard, watch your language!"_ could filter in.

Ahh, the sweet sounds of home.

*****

"So, I've been thinking about placements, and I've placed Aliya next to Sirius, Lily's mother in between Mrs. Patil and I, and all the men at the end of the table. Next to Aliya is the Donnels girl, and then next to Aliya is you, James, then Lily—

"Mum_._"

"What? It'll be, what do you kids say nowadays, _dapper_."

"Mum."

"What?"

"_Nobody_ says _dapper!_"

"Ok, Jamesie…ok."

"MUM!"

"_What?"_

"I'm leaving now."

"Jamesie? James—where are you going? James? What did I say?"

I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. Mum was just too weird sometimes. I mean, really: _dapper_?

"Why do _I_ have to sit next to _Evans_?" I whined to Sirius.

"Tough luck, mate." Sirius said sympathetically. "Would you rather sit next to Lizzie?"

"Yes," I said with conviction.

"Well, Evans and Lizzie are sitting next to each other, just switch the name tags. _Lily_ and _Lizzie_ sound enough alike that you'd get away with it," Sirius offered, and my face lit up.

"Brilliant!" I said, dashing into the living room where Mum was overseeing the arrangement of the furniture. "Mum, Sirius and I will do the name cards."

"That's quite all right, dear. The name cards are already in their proper places," Mum said innocently.

I frowned at her and walked into the dining room where Sirius was trying to pull Evans' name card from the table.

"It—won't—go!" Sirius grunted.

"Let me try!" I grabbed hold of Lizzie's card and pulled—and pulled—and pulled.

"Blast!" cursed Sirius. "Now what?"

"I have an idea," I said wickedly. "Watch this. Maddy!"

Maddy popped in front of me and curtsied. "Yes, Master James?"

"Can you fetch me Grandmum's old wand?"

"You is _not_ to be getting into trouble, Master James. Mistress Potter will be very angry with you's."

"C'mon, Maddy…please?" I gave the house elf a charmingly pleading smile. Maddy had been my personal house elf for so long, however, that it usually didn't work.

"No, Master James. 'You is to watch Master James and not let him be getting into trouble' is what Mistress Potter said.

"Maddy," tried Sirius. "We wouldn't be asking you this but all the other house elves aren't nearly as capable. You're the only one that can do this for us."

"You is a charmer, Master Sirius—but ok. Maddy will fetch it, but she is not to be blamed."

"Yes, Maddy. Thank you," I told her sincerely, and two pops later I held a very old wand in my hand.

"Won't they trace the magic?" Sirius asked curiously.

"It's in the wand," I revealed mysteriously. "Haven't you ever heard, 'the wand chooses the wizard'? They register everyone's wand, and all wands have a Trace on them that breaks when you grow up. But, if you're Muggleborn, they will probably investigate magic over there. I'm using this wand because Mum sometimes does when she's misplaced hers, so it won't seem suspicious."

Sirius grinned wickedly at me. "That is very good to know."

I pointed the wand at the name card and said clearly, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Nothing happened.

"Let me try," Sirius snatched the wand out of my hand. "I heard a seventh year say this: _Finite!_"

Nothing happened.

"James, put the wand away and get ready for dinner, it's six o'clock," Mum's voice floated in and we exchanged guilty looks.

"What wand?" I asked innocently.

"James Andrew Potter…" warned Mum and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, Sirius."

We walked upstairs to my bedroom (Sirius' jaw didn't drop this time).

I put on slacks and a button down shirt, and Sirius copied me. He inspected each one of my shirts before choosing one the same shade as me.

"Maybe we'll look like twins," suggested Sirius, before winking at me and strutting downstairs.

••••••••

Lily

We pulled up in front of Potter Manor and got out of the car. I glanced up at James' house and gasped. It was _huge._ The house was on a slope, so from the front it looked big, but not overly big…but from the side you could see how it sloped downhill. There were four stories in the front, but I bet the house got up to six stories. The golden gates at the front had two huge lions at either side, and they roared at us (making Mum shriek) before they said in Black's voice,

"Welcome to Potter Manor and Merry Christmas, Lilykins! Hello, Mr. Evans, spiffing suit you have on, really. Jamesie here is jealous. Lily, wherever is your Mum? You didn't tell me you had two sisters."

Dad cleared his throat and looked pleased, before straightening his back proudly, and Mum blushed a deep red and looked delighted.

"Lily, who _is_ that _delightful_ boy?" Mum asked. "He's so charming!"

"Charming?" I snorted. "That's just Sirius Black."

I walked up to the gate and tried to pull the iron gates open, but they wouldn't budge an inch. If this was some kind of mean joke of Potter's…or Black's…

"Hey, Evans!" I groaned. Speak of the devil!

"Black, open the door," I told him irritably. I inclined my head towards my parents (who were regarding Black with a pleased air) and Petunia (who was staring appreciatively at Black. Honestly, he was two years younger then her!). "We're getting cold out here. Is this any way to treat your guests?"

"Well, Jamesie told me to not let you in," Black said with a smirk, before paling when I glared at him.

"If you do not let me in _right this instant_ I will cast the—the—that curse that I looked up in the library for our DADA essay! The Curse of the Bogies!" I threatened, and he blanched.

"Come right this way, Lily," Black opened the gates for me while Mum looked reprimanding and Dad looked at me with awe and amusement.

"Nice one, princess. You show him who's boss," he whispered affectionately, ruffling my hair.

"I will, Dad. I will."

••••••••••

James

I swung around in Dad's Muggle "swivel chair", in what Sirius and I had nicknamed the Lookout. It was really a room where Dad would activate the Lions and speak through them, welcoming our guests. We had begged and pleaded (and threatened to tell Mum about our two-way clothes and Dad's involvement in it) before he had caved and let us welcome the guests.

Sirius was a better smooth-talker then I was, and I let him take over the talking, occasionally whispering the names of all the guests.

"Good evening, Mrs. Morring, and Merry Christmas!" announced Sirius. "What a lovely coat you have on—is it new? The colors are simply heavenly."

Mrs. Morring, and old, frail woman with _no_ sense of style whatsoever (and this was coming from an eleven-year-old boy) giggled girlishly and blushed, fingering her _hideous_ orange and green-striped coat with polka dots of mustard yellow and vomit-colored olive on it.

"Merlin, Sirius, you're sounding like a bloody girl! _'What a lovely coat you have on. The colors are simply heavenly'_." I mocked him, but he just grinned at me.

"And look who's here, James," Sirius whispered, before leaning closer to Dad's old wand (he had charmed it to carry our voices to the lions). "Welcome to Potter Manor and Merry Christmas, Lilykins! Hello, Mr. Evans, spiffing suit you have on, really. Jamesie here is jealous. Lily, wherever is your Mum? You didn't tell me you had two sisters."

I groaned. "Not _Evans. _Merlin, Sirius—chose someone else to suck up to! _Aww,_ man, look! Mrs. Evans is _blushing_!" I pointed to the Omniocular that was showing the drive.

Sirius eyed me with a weird look on his face. "What's the matter with you? Who cares if Evans' mum is blushing? All that means is that Evans will have to behave, right?"

"Yeah, but what if _my_ mum and _her_ mum make _friends?_ Then she'll come over to our house, and we'll have to _get along._"

"Relax, mate," he told me amusedly before he called for Maddy to take him down to the front gate, leaving me with my thoughts.

Did he not realize the _horrors_ that could happen if they became friends? I'd have enough experience with Mum's friend's kids to know it was not good. We'd have to go to their house, and send them presents, and—and—and—

"James," a haughty voice said from the door. My lip curled as I recognized _that_ voice.

"Cassus," I replied just as coolly. Cassus was my step-cousin, or something like that, and a _complete prat._ He was vain and self-absorbed, and thought he was the best. It didn't help that he was a handsome boy, with platinum blond hair and icy blue eye.. He was thirteen, but due to the nature of his birthday (his was in November) he was only in his second year…but, thank Merlin, he went to Beauxbatons, in France. We only were forced to see each other once a year or so, but unfortunately our mum's were best friends, and thought we were as well.

"You still look the same," Cassus said disdainfully, and I bristled, knowing he meant I still looked _ten._ I was almost twelve, for goodness' sake!

"And you look as though Aunt Celcus still dresses you," I shot back. "What's the matter, Mummy-boy?"

It was Cassus' turn to bristle, and he narrowed his eyes. "At least _I_ am wearing robes like proper wizards. _What_ are you wearing?"

"None of your business," Sirius said from the doorway, his arms crossed. Cassus whirled around, and his jaw dropped.

"I know _you_. You're a _Black._" He said with complete disdain.

"Is there something wrong with that?" a new voice said from behind Sirius. Sirius moved out of the way and an icy Evans stepped up. I nearly swallowed my tongue; she looked beautiful. She was wearing a gold dress that hugged her figure. Her red hair was up in an elaborate "bun" (why girls called their hair after _food_ is beyond me), with some strands already escaping.

She looked amazing, and she looked directly at me, her green eyes narrowed.

"Potter," she said icily. I narrowed my eyes back.

"Evans," I said back, before seeing the look on Cassus' face as he gazed at Evans with awe. A strange, burning feeling rose in my chest as I watched him blatantly ogle her.

Her glare lessened as she glanced towards Cassus. My stomach lurched. Could she be falling for _Cassus?_

"Miss Evans," Cassus said gallantly, bowing to her. "I am Cassus Potter. May I escort you to the living room, where I can get you a drink?"

Evans blushed, and accepted his offered arm. "I, um…" Evans hesitated before she straightened her back and gave him a dazzling smile. "I would be delighted, Cassus. Please, call me Lily."

Cassus lead the two of them out, throwing a triumphant glance back at me. "Lily, you say? It suits you; a lily is a fiery and beautiful flower, just like you."

Evans blushed and looked down. "Thank you, Cassus. Tell me; what does Cassus mean?"

I grinned at that; 'Cassus' meant 'vain' in Latin. I motioned for Sirius to follow behind them.

"Cassus means 'gift'," Cassus blatently lied. I looked outraged. _Gift?_ He said that Cassus meant _gift?_ Like anyone would ever think Cassus was a gift!

"Gift?" Evans looked amused. "It suits you."

I stopped dead in my tracks, letting them go on ahead. What in Merlin's name was that?

"Does Cassus even mean gift?" asked Sirius confusedly. I shook my head viciously.

"NO! It means 'vain'! I cannot _believe _him!" I exploded.

"Mate, no offense, but—why do you care? They deserve each other. _'You're a _Black_.'_ The git."

I opened my mouth to respond when I heard two girlish voices giggling behind me. I turned around and saw Patil and Donnels…Donnels looked nice, I suppose. She was wearing a short red skirt, and her blond hair was tumbling down her shoulders.

_So, Evans thinks she can go kiss up to Cassus? Well, I'll show her,_ I thought blackly before I gave the 'Pranking-Time' Look to Sirius and stomped off.

••••••

Lily

I'm afraid that my mouth hung open rather unattractively for several seconds when we stepped inside the house. It was old, and the room we'd just entered was spacy and cool. A huge chandelier hung in the center of the room, and the thick, red and gold plush rug with a regal lion in the middle was very impressive.

"Mrs. and Mr. Evans?" The lady who walked in wasn't old, per say…just 'mature'. If this was Mrs. Potter, then she had been older then usual when she had Potter. She had graying hair, and I realized with a shock the hair had been red, like mine, before it grayed!

Strange.

"Just call me Rose. This is my husband, Richard."

The lady smiled warmly. "I am your host for this evening. Please call me Elizabeth."

"Pleased to meet you," Dad put in, before Mrs. Potter led the two of them—Petunia meekly following behind—out of the room. I turned to Black and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Black rolled his eyes. "_I'm_ not your host. Mrs. and Mr. P are, and James."

"Mrs. and Mr. P?" I asked, surprised at the informal shortening. "And where is

Potter? I was surprised he wasn't scaring the death out of people with the lions."

Black motioned for me to follow him, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips. "You should be thanking me, then. I scared the death out of you, no? Now you're immortal!"

I furrowed my brow as I considered this; surprised that Black could think of such a thing in so little time. Ok, so maybe he was smart. Maybe just a little bit, though. "Ha ha, very funny, Black."

"Oh it was," Black shot back. He motioned towards a doorway and put a finger to his lips, before creeping up to the door.

"At least _I_ am wearing robes like proper wizards. _What_ are you wearing?" A smooth voice that was_ not_ James said. Black narrowed his eyes at that.

"None of your business," He said casually.

"I know _you_. You're a _Black._" The voice said disdainfully. I narrowed my eyes at the disgust in his voice and pushed Black aside.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I said, my eyes icy. I turned to Potter.

"Potter."

"Evans." He said, before his jaw dropped and he stared at me, a strange burning look in his eyes. My skin prickled and I glared at him, before I turned to the other boy in the room.

He was handsome, to say the least. He looked about fourteen, maybe, with blond hair that was artfully messed, as though he just came from running a race or flying. He had blue eyes that shined, and looked like he worked out, a lot.

"Miss Evans," The boy said smoothly, bowing to me. I giggled internally. He was so charming! "I am Cassus Potter. May I escort you to the living room, where I can get you a drink?"

He offered me his arm and I blushed. What was I supposed to say? No boy had ever acted like this in front of me, acted as though they found me pretty. "I, um…" I wondered what to say. His formal tone spoke of a high-upbringing, and I suddenly thought of the books and plays that Petunia and I used to watch. I could act like a royal courtier, or something. "I would be delighted, Cassus. Please, call me Lily.

He grinned, and I celebrated. So I was acting correctly, then.

"Lily, you say? It suits you; a lily is a fiery and beautiful flower, just like you." Cassus told me, and I blushed. He was so sweet! _James told you it suited you first,_ a nagging voice said in the back of my mind, but I ignored it.

"Thank you, Cassus. Tell me; what does Cassus mean?" I asked curiously, thinking about my English-Latin dictionary in my dorm. _Cassus…_I was pretty sure Cassus meant "haughty" or something like that, but no…

"Cassus means 'gift'," Cassus lied, and I grinned. I remembered now; Cassus did mean "vain". Not 'gift'.

I was going to laugh or correct him, or something, but then I saw the look on Potter's face. He was absolutely _glaring_ at the two of us. I straightened my back. So what if Cassus lied? He was charming, handsome, and sweet…everything Potter wasn't. _If Potter wants to be my friend he has to act better. I'll show him, _I thought.

"Gift? It suits you." I said, smiling radiantly at him and letting him lead me into the living room, where he led me to a small cluster of white couches and chairs. He sat me down on one next to a long, glass table and smiled.

"Lily, have you ever had Butterbeer?" Cassus asked me. I shook my head.

"Is it alcoholic?" I wondered if it was really a beer.

Cassus laughed, a rich sound, and shook his head. "Oh, you're so funny, Lily. Of course not! Don't you know anything?"

"Apparently not," I muttered, not liking how he had laughed so condescendingly at me.

He grinned apologetically at me. "Please excuse me. I am not used to talking to a beautiful girl. I usually argue with James. He can be so immature sometimes."

I brightened. So, he had a good reason. "Don't I know it?"

"Wait here!" Cassus looked excited. "I hope you like it.. I can't believe I get to give you your first Butterbeer!"

He walked dignifiedly off, and disappeared into a corridor. I looked around the room. When he said 'living room', I thought they meant a room with a couple couches and a fireplace and an armchair, and maybe some bookcases. This room was as big as a ballroom, and there were clusters of couches and chairs everywhere, and lamps and plants dotted the room. It was grand yet homely at the same time.

I liked it.

I wondered what had taken Cassus so long when a familiar black-haired boy came and sat down next to me.

"So," Potter grinned at me. "Like what you see?"

I grinned in spite of myself. "It's…impressive."

Potter rolled his eyes, slouching back on the sofa next to me. "Tell me about it. This isn't even our normal living room! I mean, we usually have couches and a few chairs, and that's it. Not this…this…" Potter waved his arms around the room and groaned. "Mum was up all day arranging the furniture. I mean, we borrowed couches and chairs from all her friends!"

I laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah! You didn't think we had _this much_ furniture, did you?"

I looked down. "Well…"

"Evans!" Potter laughed after a second, before he sat up and suddenly yelled, "Maddy!"

I felt hurt. Who was this Maddy, and why did she get a nickname? _Wait a minute…you did _not_ just want a nickname from James Potter, did you?_

No, I did NOT want one! I just felt…argh! I felt confusing!

A small _pop_ rang out, causing me to shriek and nearly fall off of the chaise. A wrinkled creature stood in front of us. It (he? She?) bowed to Potter.

"Potter…" I said voice shaky. "Who is that?"

"She's Maddy, my house elf." Potter remarked casually, and Maddy turned to me and bowed.

"Why is she bowing to me?" I asked him nervously. I was not used to servants (I'm assuming that was what a house elf was), and I was _not_ used to servants _bowing._

"Because you're a guest in our house," Potter told me before turning to the elf. "Can you get us some Butterbeer, Maddy?"

"Should I get the special ones, Master?"

"Er…" Potter glanced at me hesitantly. "Umm…okay, Maddy."

"Yes, Master!" Maddy squeaked (literally) before popping out of the room.

"Potter, Cassus went to get me a Butterbeer, and what are the 'special ones'?"

"Cassus is a pompous git," Potter said with feeling, his nose crinkling. "And the special ones are the ones from Hogsmeade, instead of Diagon Alley. They're better."

"Thank you, James, for sharing those with me," I said softly, before I remembered what he had said about Cassus. "Potter! He is not a pompous git! Well, maybe when he lied about his name."

"So you did know!" Potter seemed pleased. " I wondered why you were laughing. I mean, really! 'Gift'?"

I leaned back, laughing quietly. Strange as it might seem, I was having _fun_ sitting here with Potter, talking and laughing. It was a miracle. We were actually having a decent, civilized conversation…and I had even called him _James!_

_Pop!_ I am pleased to say that I didn't jump this time as Maddy popped back into the room, holding two brown bottles and two cups with ice.

I reached out to grab a bottle, but Potter's hand on mine stopped me. I shivered, unsure if it was his warm hand on mine or another reason altogether.

"Wait," Potter looked at me, indecision etched in his face. He seemed to considering something and I leaned forwards.

"What?"

His voice was like warm air on my face. "That one's mine," he said, grabbing the bottle Maddy put in front of me.

He looked down at our joined hands and blushed, wrenching his hand from mine. Mine felt cold in comparison.

"Did you know that your first Butterbeer is special?" Potter asked me shyly, before he poured me a generous amount and I took a small sip.

It was amazing. It was sweet and bubbly and buttery and it warmed your entire body up. I took another swig when Cassus stormed up to Potter, holding two luke-warm bottles of Butterbeer in his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cassus said fiercely. Although he was glaring at Potter, he was speaking softly, knowing that if he made a fuss it would be very embarrassing.

"I'm giving Evans a drink," Potter said defiantly, staring his cousin down."

"Uh…no. _I_ am."

"Cassus," I broke in. "Both of you can get me one."

"Yeah, _Cassus,_" Potter said cryptically, "I'm sure that a _gift_ like you wouldn't be so _vain_ as to not do what the lady wants."

I stifled a smile as Cassus sat down opposite to me. He glanced at my half-full glass of the golden liquid and his eyes narrowed into little slits.

"What is that?"

"That's my Butterbeer," I announced. Potter grinned mischievously and handed Cassus his unopened Butterbeer.

"Here, Cass. Have _this _one…and don't forget, Aunt Celcus is watching us."

Cassus bristled and grabbed the Butterbeer, uncorking it and swigging it down straight from the bottle. He glared at Potter for two seconds before his face turned pale and he fainted dead away.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope you like it! I'm thinking First and Second Year (plus summers) will be about ten+ chapters each, third years maybe thirteen/fourteen, and they'll get longer from there on. What do you all think?

Do you all think I should add a "Book One" or "Year One" at the end of my title or rename the story something completely different?

Thanks to siriusly-dangerous (my awesome beta) and to all my reviewers!

Review!

-Zanna


	9. Chapter 8

James

I stomped blackly up to my room and straight to the corner where an innocent cupboard stood. Mum tried to convince me to throw out the 'ugly old thing', but I never let her; it held all my Zonko's products..

I knelt and opened the last drawer, hoping nobody heard the clinking of potion bottles.

"James…_what _are you doing? You're mad if you think you can pull a prank in your Mum's _Christmas Party!"_ Sirius said in a hushed voice, coming up behind me. I startled; I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Sirius, are you going to _help_ me or act like my mum?" I said irritably. I kept hearing Evans' tinkling laugh and Cassus working his charms on her.

"Ok, ok…who are we pranking?" Sirius came beside me and peered into the drawer. "Are those?"

"Zonko potions? Yeah. Now, I know they're here _somewhere…_Let's see…" I rummaged through my vast collection.

"Blimey!" Sirius picked up a shimmering blue bottle and peered at it. "That's a collector's potion!"

"Yeah, I won it two years ago for my 'most original prank'. I made my cousin, Molly, and my cousin, Will, switch bodies for a week," I muttered absentmindedly. "Now…Babbling Drought, Daydream Daze…_ah-hah!_" I held up a caramel-colored bottle triumphantly.

"What's that?"

"Fanciful Fainting," I told him.

"So…who, exactly, are we pranking?"

I thought fast. If I said 'Cassus and Lily', he would wonder why, and I didn't exactly know why myself. But, if I said 'Cassus', he would probably agree. "Cassus. I can't let him get away with that crack against my best mate, now can I?"

Sirius looked shocked and extremely pleased. He looked up at me, his eyes suspiciously bright (but, of course, us strong manly boys do not _cry)_ and he cleared his throat. "Let's put it in his Butterbeer. It looks sorta like it."

I grinned at him. "Brilliant!"

And while we're at it…we should put one in Evans!" Sirius added cheerfully.

"What?" I wasn't sure if I really wanted to do that. I mean, I'd just thought that I should do that, but for some reason I saw Evans motionless, spread out on the floor, her blood-red hair like a halo around her. I cringed and my stomach turned. (It did _not_ flutter, it _turned.)_

"C'mon, James…it'll be like killing two birds with one stone!" wheedled Sirius. "And she deserves it, after refusing your offer for peace!"

I squared my jaw. _You don't fancy _her,my brain told me firmly. I agreed with it, for once. "Definitely."

******

"Maddy," I said, "You know those bottles in the fridge?"

Maddy barely looked up from her work. She was busy rolling out some dough for cookies. "Yes, Master James."

"Can you put this in mine and Sirius'?" I asked, knowing that if she thought it was for us, she wouldn't protest. She didn't have to know that neither of us had any intention of drinking them. Sirius was going to entertain Aliya and Lizzie, and I was going to distract Cassus while Maddy set the bottles out. Then, I would let them knock each other out.

"What is it, Master James?" Maddy said suspiciously. I showed her the (fake) label.

"It's only an energizer," I told her truthfully. I pulled another bottle (this one actually energizer so we wouldn't fall asleep and the prank would look real) and said, "Actually, put this in the other two bottles. It's the same thing, just a watered-down version. Remus and Peter wanted some."

Maddy looked disbelieving and opened her mouth before another house elf popped in.

"WE IS NEEDING MORE APPETIZERS!" He yelled loudly, before popping back out. Maddy threw up her hands in exasperation and made shooing motions with her hands towards me.

"I will put them in, Master James, now get out!" Maddy said absentmindedly, rolling the dough faster and snapping her fingers, making it separate into circles. "I NEED CHOCOLATE CHIPS!"

A bag of chocolate chips sailed towards us and knocked me in the head. "Ow!" I protested, but Maddy made the same shooing motions and snapped her fingers again. The bag spilt open and the chocolate chips flew out, arranging themselves pleasantly on the dough. I snagged a handful of chocolate chips before I slid out of the frantic kitchen.

Boy was I glad I wasn't a house elf.

******

Sirius leaned casually against the wall outside the kitchen. "Mission accomplished?"

"Yeah," I told him before I tossed him some chocolate. "Here, got these for you."

"They're chocolate chips," said Sirius before shrugging. "It's chocolate. So…I'm off to entertain Aliya! You'll be alright?"

"Course!" I told him, rolling my eyes. "Now, go charm Aliya, and remember to watch your manners! Don't want to give them any more reason to hate you!"

"Prat!" called Sirius playfully as he strutted down the hall.

"You look like a peacock when you walk like that!" I hollered, and he gave me a rude hand gesture behind his back. I leaned against the wall, laughing quietly, until a sneering voice behind me stopped me.

"You two think you're so funny, don't you?"

I calmly turned around. "I thought that was pretty funny."

Cassus' eyes narrowed. "Your sense of humor is obviously _one_ of the _many_ qualities upon you that Lily heavily dislikes."

"What have you been telling Evans about me?" I asked, partly to stall him and partly because I was curious.

"Oh, _nothing,_" Cassus' blue eyes were full of malice. "_I_ didn't say anything…dear Lily had enough to say on her own."

"Like what?" I was outraged. Surely she didn't hate me _that_ much.

"Oh, nothing…she just hates how you constantly annoy her and how you pull pranks on her…and how you claim to hate her, but if she talks to any boy besides you, you get jealous and accuse her of _betraying_ you."

"I—" Was that really what I was doing? No! I wasn't _jealous_…no! She was tricking me, damn it!

Cassus' smile was triumphant. "Anyway, _dear cousin,_ I am going to give her first Butterbeer to her."

I wrinkled my nose at him. "So?"

"_So,_ it's good luck…" his smile turned leering, "Romantically."

"Cassie! She's only eleven!" I said, irritated.

"Don't call me that!" Cassus looked thoroughly irritated and I wondered if Maddy was done already! You see, Cassus had a certain, shall we say, 'feminine' air about him, and a few years ago I'd started to tease him about how no girl would ever look twice at him, and that only a boy would...and that he was secretly a girl in disguise, hence the nickname, 'Cassie'.

"What?" I said innocently. "Cassie?"

"Aurgh!" Cassus let out a half-strangled yell of rage and _pounced_ at me. His fist connected solidly with my nose and gave a sharp gasp of pain.

"Whad da _hell_ is yo' probleb?" I said, feeling my nose, which was beginning to sluggishly leak blood. "Bwoody hell!"

"CassusAerumnosus Potter!" drawled a haughty voice from the end of the corridor.

Cassus stiffened at the voice and turned around slowly. "Hello, Mother."

"Cassus!" Aunt Celcus suddenly snapped. I winced; Aunt Celcus was a haughty, sharp woman who spent more time shopping in France and Greece then take care of her only son.

"Yes, Mother?" Cassus said formally, standing straight and tall. He smoothed back his hair and hid his bloody hand behind his back.

"Show me your hand," she ordered in that condescending tone of hers. Cassus showed her his clean hand obediently. Aunt Celsius barely spared it a glance before saying in an icy tone, "The _other_ one."

Cassus shot me a hate-filled glance and rebelliously showed him his red hand. She inspected it, her eyes narrowing. "Really, Cassus…fighting like _Muggles_ in a corridor? How…beneath you. We will be talking about this when we get home."

"Yes, Mother." Cassus said, shooting me a two-fingered salute behind his back.

"Go get a house elf to patch you off and remove the blood from your new robes. Immediately!" Aunt Celsius snapped and Cassus shot off like a bullet. Aunt Celsius' eyes raked over my blood-sodden face and my Muggle suit. "What is that _ghastly_ thing? I shall have to talk to Elizabeth about portraying the family properly. Make sure you clean the blood off as well, understand? We can't have the Potter family portrayed like this."

I bowed respectfully to her, all the while yelling curses at her in my head. Honestly! She swoops in here, insults me, doesn't care about my _broken nose_, and orders me around! For the first time I felt a twinge of pity for Cassus…just a twinge, however. Aunt Celcus sneered at me and left. I rolled my eyes.

I called, "MADDY!" My voice echoed off the corridor and Maddy appeared in front of me, some flour on the end of her nose.

"What is it? If you is wanting me to put more potions in bottles—oh my! Master James! What is you getting yourself into now?" Maddy looked shocked.

"Long story—can you heal me and remove the blood?" I asked her hurriedly, needing to make sure Cassus got the spiked bottles.

"One second, Master James." Maddy waved her arms in the air, muttered something, and the blood siphoned off my clothes. Two pops later saw her forcing me to drink a _nasty_ green potion.

I glugged it down and gasped in pain; the bones in my nose roughly realigning themselves. "Whew," I tenderly felt around my nose. "Thanks, Maddy. Can you bring the bottles to me when I call for you?"

"Yes, Master James—now listen to me! You is not to be getting into any more trouble, you hear?"

"Yes, Maddy." I said, grinning at her. I walked down a few halls and corridors before I walked into the living room, where I immediately spotted Evans' red hair in the corner.

I walked down towards her, wondering what to do. How was I supposed to get Cassus to drink the spiked drink? The drinks were ice cold…maybe I could 'leave' them on the table. I was sure that Cassus would find pleasure in drinking my special bottles. _Genius!_

"So," I said to Evans, sitting next to her, "Like what you see?"

I internally winced at the suggestive slur but Evans just laughed.

"It's…impressive." She said truthfully. I rolled my eyes, feeling more comfortable.

"Tell me about it. This isn't even our normal living room! I mean, we usually have couches and a few chairs, and that's it. Not this…this…" I waved my arms around the impressive get-up and groaned. "Mum was up all day arranging the furniture. I mean, we borrowed couches and chairs from all her friends!"

It was ridiculous! Mum had shamelessly Flooed over to all our friends' houses and chatted with them for _hours,_ returning with an army of house elves and furniture!

Evans laughed again. "Really?"

"Yeah! You didn't think we had _this much_ furniture, did you?" I said sarcastically, but Evans looked down embarrassedly.

"Well…" She said softly.

"Evans!" I laughed, before catching sight of Sirius across the room, who made drinking motions furiously at me. I gave him a 'calm-down' look and leaned forward. "Maddy!"

Evans got an odd look on my face when I said that; she looked like she swallowed a sour lemon. I shrugged it off as one of the great mysteries of girls and watched in amusement as she shrieked and very nearly fell off her chair when Maddy popped into existence. The cooking was obviously done, or had calmed down, since she had cleaned up and put on her red 'company' costume.

"Potter…" Evans said in a shaky voice, "Who is that?"

I was glad to see that she called Maddy a 'who', and not a 'what' like so many people would've. At least she realized Maddy was a creature.

"She's Maddy, my house elf." I said, and Maddy turned to her and bowed. I resisted the urge to groan loudly; Maddy only bowed to the people she liked. No doubt I would get a full interrogation about _Evans_ later on.

"Why is she bowing to me?" Evans said in a confused tone.

"Because you're a guest in our house," I lied smoothly, before turning to my elf companion. "Can you get us some Butterbeer, Maddy?"

Maddy appraised Evans and turned to me, "Should I get the special ones, Master?"

"Er…" I wondered whether I should actually give her one. We had been having such a nice conversation! _Don't be a sissy,_ Sirius' voice said in my head. I narrowed my eyes. I was _not_ a sissy! "Umm…okay, Maddy."

Maddy bowed, squeaked an affirmative (I learned that word from Remus) and popped out of the room.

"Potter, Cassus went to get me a Butterbeer, and what are the 'special ones'?" Evans said, looking defiant. I wondered why.

"Cassus is a pompous git," I said bitterly, emphasizing the 'git' part. Especially after he broke my nose. "And the special ones are the ones from Hogsmeade, instead of Diagon Alley. They're better."

I wondered if I should feel any remorse about blatantly lying to Evans, but…nope. Nothing…except my Remus-conscious twinging a bit, but I'd learned to ignore that.

"Thank you, James, for sharing those with me," She said softly and it took all my willpower to keep my jaw from dropping open at my name. "Potter! He is not a pompous git! Well, maybe when he lied about his name."

For some strange reason I felt relieved that she knew…well, not _relieved,_ exactly, more…proud? Glad? I didn't know, exactly, but I was very whatever-it-was that she hadn't been fooled. "So you did know! I wondered why you were laughing. I mean, really! 'Gift'?"

She laughed quietly and leaned back, her red hair glistening against the snowy-white couch. When Maddy popped back in, she was holding an 'Energizer' bottle and a 'Fainting' bottle. I winced; I couldn't very well ask Maddy for the other bottle? She'd want to know why! _Or, Maddy knew what you were doing…_I glanced at Maddy and she pretended to drink, and then faint before pointing at Evans and shaking her head. I rolled my eyes at her theatrics. _Technically,_ she was disobeying an order and I _could_ punish her…but, no.. I didn't want to hurt her.

Maddy set the Fainting bottle in front of Evans, and looked

All this ran through my head and my hand seemed to move of its own accord, reaching out and laying it on hers. "Wait," I said softly, ignoring how the way her green eyes sparkled.

She shivered slightly, "What?"

It was my turn to shiver. Her breath was minty and fresh. Unsure of how to react, I ruined the moment with a, "That one's mine." I looked down at our hands and reddened, wrenching my hand out and trying to forget how her small, soft warm hand had felt against my own. I was doing the right thing. I could—_would—_prank her back in Hogwarts, so I wouldn't get in trouble here. Nobody could prove it was me.

I felt someone's eyes boring into the back of my head and I grinned at Evans. "Did you know that your first Butterbeer is special?"

She smiled, took a tentative sip of the drink I poured out for her, and her face lit up. I knew exactly what she tasted; Butterbeer was amazing, but something people took for granted.

She took another sip and I saw, in the reflection of my bottle, Cassus' face. He glared at me, not knowing I was watching him, and stormed towards us. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said when he reached us.

I was pleased to see that he was jealous of me; that didn't happen very often. "I'm giving Evans a drink."

"Uh…no. _I_ am." Cassus spat out, his ice cold blue eyes boring into my own.

"Cassus," Evans interrupted. "Both of you can get me one." I nearly snorted with amazement…did she really think we were _fighting_ over who got to get her a drink? Talk about being full-of-yourself! I just needed Cassus to drink my Butterbeer and faint. It would be _hilarious!_

"Yeah, _Cassus,_" I said, knowing it was a reminder to earlier today, "I'm sure that a _gift_ like you wouldn't be so _vain_ as to not do what the lady wants."

Evans looked amused at my wordplay, and Cassus looked absolutely enraged. I rubbed the side of my nose subtly, letting him know he should calm down. I didn't want to make a scene.

"What is _that_?" Cassus stared at the ice-cold Butterbeer enviously. Seeing as there were magical coolers full of drinks, I wondered how he would've gotten warm ones.

"That's my Butterbeer," Evans said innocently. I grinned at her and handed Cassus the spiked drink.

"Here, _Cass_. Have _this _one…and don't forget, Aunt Celsius is watching us." I said mischievously, knowing he would simultaneously get mad and scared at the two names.

Cassus stiffened hatefully and defiantly grabbed the Butterbeer. He drank it down with a smug look on his face before said face turned pale and he fainted.

I burst out laughing.

"JAMES POTTER!" shrieked Evans, "_What did you do?"_

Evans' shriek was so bloody loud that _everyone_ looked our way.

"Evans! What the bloody hell is your problem?" I asked, "Everyone's _looking_ at us!"

Evans put her hands on her hips and stood up, "What the...er…what is _your_ problem?"

"I didn't do anything!" I protested, before I turned around and smiled at the hundred-and-one guests gaping at us. "My cousin felt ill. He will be alright."

Mum raised an eyebrow at me from across the room and I gave her a 'Please-help-me-I'm-so-sorry' look. I got an 'I-WILL-deal-with-you-later-young-man' look in return before she stepped forward.

"If everyone is finished with their drinks and appetizers," Mum said charmingly, "Dinner is ready. Please, come this way."

Everyone followed Mum obediently—it was bad manners to disobey the host—and Sirius, Remus and Peter made a beeline for me.

"Brilliant, mate!" Sirius said happily, poking Cassus with a toe.

"I know, right? Serves him right!" I grinned back.

"Excuse me?" Evans put in. "Cassus did _nothing_ wrong! This was uncalled for, immature, and—Aliya! Lizzie! Alice!"

With impeccable timing (that's four syllables! Remus knows his words alright), Evans' friends followed after Sirius and the three of them pulled Lil-Evans away.

"Relax, Evans—it was a prank. You should try it sometimes," Sirius said casually, before the four of us ran ahead of the girls.

"Who is that?" Remus questioned, and I rolled my eyes.

"_He's_ my cousin, and a git! He insulted Sirius and broke my nose!"

"His name's Cassus?" Remus said with a mischievous look.

"Yeah," Sirius said, before turning to me. "JAMES! You didn't give it to Evans!"

"It was all Maddy's fault!" I defended myself. "She only gave me one spiked bottle!"

"Excuses, excuses." Sirius said, and we walked calmly into the 'kids' dining room.

••••••

Lily

"When did you get here?" I squealed, hurrying after thee boys.

"Me?" Lizzie said, "I got here with Aliya…we saw you and a _boy_ walk out."

"Was he nice?" Aliya chipped in.

"Well…" I blushed, as we turned a corner and sped up. "He was handsome, but kind of full of himself."

"Full of himself like Potter or like…a Slytherin?" Alice asked me.

"Like a Slytherin…but he was so charming."

Aliya laughed as we went through a door and into a room with a long table. There were name cards in front of every seat…and as I walked through the doorway, one next to _Potter_ glowed.

I groaned, "Potter!"

"What? It wasn't my idea! We even stole a wand to levitate it out!" Potter protested, and I felt hurt.

"So…you _didn't_ want me next to you?" I said, feeling strangely annoyed. I certainly didn't want him to be next to me. _But you want him to want you…_

_Not._

_Do too._

_Do NOT!_

"Um…no?" Potter caught sight of my face, which must've resembled someone sucking a sour lemon, and winced. "Um…yes? What's the right answer?"

I made a face at my friends and gingerly sat next to Potter. Lizzie walked through the door next and, to my surprise and happiness, the card next to me glowed. Lizzie sat down next to me and I turned my back on Potter.

"C'mon, Aliya…come in," wheedled Black. Lizzie looked at Black curiously and Aliya walked in the doorway…and promptly groaned loudly.

Lizzie and I burst out laughing. The name card next to BLACK glowed brightly, and Aliya looked horrified. "Not funny! YOU planned this, you…you…"

"Prats?" I offered.

"Gits?" Lizzie said.

"Imbeciles?" Alice's voice from behind Aliya tried, and Aliya scowled.

I tried to keep a straight face but the corners of my mouth twitched and when I caught Lizzie's eye the two of us burst out laughing again, and even Aliya smiled grudgingly.

"Hey!" Black protested, and Potter leaned over, whispering something to him as Alice sat down too. It went Lizzie, me, Potter, Aliya, Alice, Black, Remus, Pettigrew. Petunia was sitting at the end of the table with a boy that looked about her age.

Fun, fun, fun!

******

"Lizzie!" I hissed, "Which fork do I use for the first course?"

Lizzie looked amused at my ignorance. "You start with the outer one and work your way in."

"So," Potter said to me, "Um…how's school?"

I stared at him. "Did all the Butterbeer you drank permanently addle your brain? Oh, wait…you didn't drink any! You _spiked _it and gave it to Cassus!"

Potter groaned. "C'mon, Evans…let it go! He deserved it! He _broke my nose_ and insulted Sirius!"

"Yeah—so you tell your mum and _she_ sorts it out! He gets grounded, you get off punishment free, and everyone gets mad at him! The way _you_ did it, he becomes the victim, you get in trouble, and I bet your mum's angrier at you then at him!"

Potter looked shocked. "Yeah—but this way was _fun!_"

"You're so insufferable!" I hissed, irritated that he failed to see my logic.

"What the hell is your _problem?_" exclaimed my personal devil. I threw up my hands, ignoring the amused looks of my friends.

"Stop _swearing!"_ I said in exasperation.

"Why should I?" Potter said, grinning at me. My eyes narrowed and he gulped.

••••••

James

Evans glared at me and I gulped nervously, before realizing thatbeing afraid of her was silly. I straightened defiantly. "You try it, Evans. Swear at me."

Sirius looked at me in glee, Peter looked awed at my daring, and even Remus looked amused. Evans, on the other hand, looked unsettled.

"What?" she said, voice shaky.

"Swear at me." I taunted, and her eyes flashed like two emeralds in the sky—I _meant,_ they flashed like green balls of fire—damn it!

"No."

"Why not? C'mon, Evans…live a little!" I said cockily.

"No."

"Don't be such a goody-goody," I said. "Just say a simple 'Bloody Hell!' or a, 'Damn!'"

Lily looked absolutely terrifying, and her body tensed as she glared at me.

Forget about 'being afraid of her was silly'…I was _scared_ now.

••••••

Lily

_What the hell was he thinking? _I thought furiously, before I tensed. _I just swore. Lily Evans just swore. Damn that James Potter—I just swore again! Oh my god! I just SWORE! I NEVER swear! _

I glared at the boy who had made me swear _twice_ for the first time in my life, and he shrank back.

"Why should I swear?" I said icily, determined not to give in.

Potter looked confused. "Because, only nerdy people don't swear."

I laughed derisively. "So, according to your flawed logic, people who don't swear are nerdy?"

Potter looked pleased that I had gotten his point so quickly. "Yup."

"Remus doesn't swear," I pointed out. "Is _he_ nerdy?"

"No offense, Remus—but yup." Potter replied. I turned to Black.

"Black! _Aliya_ doesn't swear," I lied. "Does that make _her_ nerdy?"

Black looked caught. I knew he fancied Aliya…if he said, 'yes' then he would have one _mad_ Aliya on his hands, but if he said, 'no' then he was betraying Potter. He was stuck.

"Yeah, _Black,_" Aliya put in. "Am _I_ nerdy?"

Remus caught my eye and winked at me. I smiled sweetly back at him.

"Um…" stalled Black, and I turned to Pettigrew next.

"Pettigrew…_Alice_ certainly doesn't swear. Is _she_ nerdy?" I said innocently, ignoring the way Potter was mentally boring holes into my head.

Pettigrew looked devastated, and I took pity on him, turning to Potter next.

"Lizzie doesn't swear either," I said to him, noticing the way Lizzie leaned forward expectantly. "Is she _nerdy?"_

Potter's mouth dropped open and he looked uncomfortably at Lizzie and I. He would either say that Lizzie was nerdy, or admit that I was right.

I smirked at the three boys, enjoying my feelings of victory. All three of them were looking vastly uncomfortable, and all of them were avoiding our eyes.

I turned around and smiled victoriously at Petunia. The table had quieted and everyone was looking at us. Pet looked highly amused and slightly awed.

"That's what I thought," I said icily to Potter, before I promptly turned my back on them and started to talk with Lizzie.

••••••

James

Damn it! How does she _do_ that? I sent glare after glare to the redhead but she casually talked to Lizzie and Petty Petunia.

I mentally reviewed the conversation in my head and I groaned softly. It had gone from _me_ being on top and embarrassing Evans, to _her_ embarrassing all of us! And—why didn't Remus get embarrassed?

Aliya was smirking at the two of us. "As fascinating as your gaping amazement is, could you please stand up for a second?"

Confused, I complied. Aliya smirked some more and slid into my spot, sitting next to Evans. Winters quickly took my seat, so the four demons were sitting next to each other.

Sirius moved over and I sat in between Sirius and Remus. I glared at the latter.

"Why doesn't she ever get mad at _you_? She calls me 'Potter' she calls Sirius 'Black'…she even calls Peter 'Pettigrew'! _You_ are always 'Remus'!"

Remus blushed and grinned sheepishly, his gaze landing on his food. He picked up his fork and speared a golden potato, chewing it thoughtfully. "I think it's because I've never done anything wrong. _You_ prank her and tease her and make fun of her…and Peter approves. In her eyes, I'm just the quiet Remus who is forced to share a dorm with you."

"Little does she know that you're the fiercest of us all!" chortled Sirius. He made his fingers into claws and growled. "Like a werewolf, Were-Remus only comes out when the moon shines! He plans the pranks with no mercy! Eh, Remus?"

Remus looked away, his tawny eyes sad. "Um…yeah, Sirius."

I wondered why he was so upset, but I quickly chipped in, "Don't blow his cover, Sirius!"

Remus looked at me gratefully and I shrugged.

"_James_." An icy voice said from the doorway, and I clenched my eyes shut in annoyance.

"Cassie." I goaded him. I know I was being petty, but he was _so_ annoying.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Cassus shouted, and Mum appeared in the doorway after him.

"What's going on here, boys and girls?" Mum looked directly at me.

I held up my hands in innocence. "I didn't do anything! I just said, 'Cass', and he started shouting at me!"

"NO! He called me 'Cassie'!" Cassus had spittle flying out of his mouth and Evans looked unsettled. Good. Cassus and I had a long-standing war between us, but I'd never seen him this angry. _Maybe it's a side-effect to the potion._ I mused.

"James, why did you call him 'Cass'?" Mum had a look on her face that practically screamed I'm On To You!

"_Mum_…you're always telling me to be friendlier to him! Cass is a cool name. I wish it was mine." There was actually a Quidditch star named Cass Kurn, so I wasn't worried about her getting suspicious.

"Cassus, did he call you Cass…and do you want him to refrain from saying that?" Mum persisted and I groaned. She gave me an icy glare. Considering the amount of icy looks I was getting, I would be frozen before dessert!

"He _didn't call me 'Cass'!_" Cassus gave me an outraged look.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Potter…" a light, pretty voice spoke up. "Pothead—er, _James,_ called him 'Cass', and Cassus overreacted. I'm sure he heard P-James wrong."

Mum's glare softened considerably and she smiled warmly at whoever saved me. "James really can be a Pothead, can't he? Tell me, what is your name?"

"Lily Evans, Ma'am." _LILY EVANS? THE Lily Evans? SHE saved ME?_

"Well, James, Miss Evans has saved you. We will be talking about your stunt in the living room later tonight."

Mum's patented Look was back on, before she turned and grandly left the room.

••••••

Lily

Potter turned to me with an incredulous look on his face and the others looked at me as well.

"Um…" he said. "Did you just get me out of trouble?"

I fumbled for an excuse. "Of _course_ not, Pothead."

"Pothead?" Potter looked confused. "That's new."

"Well, it fits." I said right back. "Your head looks like a pot."

"No, really…why'd you get me out of trouble?" Potter persisted.

"Maybe I felt like it!" I snapped. "It's called doing something _nice_ for someone—you should try it!"

"Yeah, but…to me?" He was bewildered. "Do you have an alter-ego? Like good-Lily, bad-Lily?"

To my horror my lips started to twitch and I felt a small thrill go through me when he said 'Lily'. I cursed my traitorous body. "I only have one when _you_ are involved. You bring out my bad-Lily…and it's _Evans_ to you, Potter."

"Jeez, Evans…why don't you pull down that stick shoved up your—"

"JAMES ANDREW POTTER!" A voice shrieked from the doorway. "_Language!"_

••••••

James

Evans grinned a huge, smug smile at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I saw that, mister." Mum, for that was who my prosecutor was, scolded. "I leave you alone for _two minutes_ and when I come back you are…are…_harassing_ the ladies! Be polite, James Andrew, or _you will go to your room!_ Now, apologize to dear Lily!"

"Dear Lily," I said in a sweet voice, "I am terribly sorry for sticking my tongue out at you…" I glanced at my mother and grinned wickedly. "And for telling you to pull the stick shoved up your, er, you-know-what."

She glared at me, and Mum ruffled my hair. "Now, dessert is ready—does anyone have any allergies?"

Aliya raised her hand. "I have a nut allergy, ma'am. I have a list from my doctor—er, healer—of the nuts I can eat…here." She pulled out a sheet of parchment from some hidden pocket in her dress and handed it to Mum, which scanned it.

"Well, dear, you might want to avoid some of the pies…I believe we're having pecan pie. Can you eat that? If you cannot there are some wonderful others…" Mum said, and I tuned them out and turned to Sirius.

"Weird, huh?" he said, looking over at Evans. "Who would've ever thought that she would help _you_?"

"Yeah," Peter chipped in. "And the g-good-Lily bad-L-lily was _brilliant!!"_

Sirius mimed gagging over the smaller boy's head, and I gave him a Look.

"James—she did say you bring out the bad side of her," Remus remarked calmly. "Maybe you should…I dunno…tone it down a little."

"No way!" I snorted. "If anything I should tone it _up!_ She deserves it."

"Yeah!" Peter chimed in. "She deserves it!"

••••••

Lily

Dessert was _delicious,_ and even Petunia joined in on our conversation, trying some chocolate cake that made you float around the room. She giggled and tossed her brown hair as she hovered next to the window, and I saw one of Potter's cousins—Jack, or John—give her appreciative looks. I smiled; she was looking beautiful in a long, red dress and make-up.

The dishes disappeared in a flash, leaving an empty table. I was used to it, Hogwarts did the same thing.

"Do you have an owl yet?" Lizzie asked Aliya, who moaned.

"No! My parents are refusing to let me get one. It's totally not fair. _Lily_ has an owl!"

I shrugged. "I just told my parents that I needed a way to communicate with them, and it said in my letter that I could bring and owl or a cat or a rat," I sighed longingly. "I really want a cat."

Aliya still looked disgruntled. "Yeah, but…I still don't have an owl."

Alice opened her mouth, probably to offer advice or condolences, but at that moment a loud hooting drew our attention to the window and a _beautiful_ owl swooped in.

I gasped. "She's so pretty!"

Alice walked slowly up to it, cooing softly. "Hello, there, girl."

She reached out her hand to touch it—and it fluttered out its wings and flew away. I started to laugh.

"You try getting close to it!" Alice huffed. Lizzie gave a confident smile, grabbed a napkin off the floor and approached it confidently.

"I have a letter for you," she said, holding the napkin. The owl cocked her head, peered at the napkin, and flew away.

By now, I wasn't the only one laughing. I smiled at the owl. "You're so pretty! Whose owl are you?" I said as I approached her/him. The owl hooted and I reached out one arm…

…and it fluttered up and landed there.

"Aw, that's not fair!" Alice moaned.

Potter, surprisingly enough, walked up to me. "She's mine."

Aliya snorted. "_You_ have a _girl_ owl? Ha!"

I couldn't see Potter with such a pretty owl. The two didn't click. Potter was a mean, rude, pranking prat, and the owl was obviously clever.

"Why'd it land on Lily?" Lizzie asked curiously. Potter blushed and sent an evil look to Black, who winked at him.

Potter's ears were red and he shrugged. "Um…maybe she liked her?"

"Are you asking her or telling her, James?" Black called out. "Tell them her name!"

Potter glared at the laughing Black and looked at the floor. "Her name is…well…Sirius named it, you see, so it's really not my fault…"

"_What_ is it, Potter?" I said exasperatedly. He shrugged.

"Um…Lily?"

*•*•*•*•*•*•

**A/N: I'm SO sorry this took so long…but I had family over and it's IMPOSSIBLE to write when you have family! Also, for all you Americans out there, I was busy taking advantage of the tax-free weekend! **

**So, I'm thinking there will be about 11 chapters, and I might not post Book Two for a while because I think I'll plan out my chapters, so the updates can go faster. Also, school's starting, and I might be swamped down with homework. Ugh.**

**Hope you like the chapter, and review!**

**-Zanna**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters/places you recognize. That all belongs to JK Rowling! I only play in the world she's created.**

**Chapter Nine:**

**January**

Lily

I yawned, stretched, and sat up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I pushed back my Gryffindor hangings and looked at the alarm clock: 7:59. Wrinkling my nose, I prepared myself for the blaring nose of my alarm…three…two…one…

BEEEEEEP!

A heartbeat passed and one second later, groans filled the room. "Awww, _Lily!"_

Alice moaned, "Howabout we get you a _nice_ alarm clock for your birthday? One with nice wake-up sounds…like birds or the ocean. Oh! I have an idea! Let's get the one that generates a sunrise?"

"Yeah, cause we _really_ want to wake up to bright lights," Aliya said sarcastically.

I held up my hands in surrender, even though I knew they couldn't see me. "C'mon, guys—"

"Girls," interrupted Lizzie.

"Girls," I continued. "Breakfast is in fifteen minutes!"

"Great, wake me up then," Aliya said, and I heard hangings being wrenched closed. I rolled my eyes and gathered my shower things. I dumped all my stuff next to a white, gleaming bathtub. I might as well enjoy my fifteen minutes, right?

Oh, yeah…I forgot something. Pointing my wand at the darkened room, I put one hand on the door protectively. "_Lumos!"_ I whispered, filling the room with light before I slammed the door shut, ignoring the cries of my friends.

Ahh, what a typical Saturday.

••••••

James

"James, wake up," a voice said in my ear. I yawned and batted wildly in front of my face.

"Go'way."

I heard a huff and a sigh before the Voice moved on. "_Sirius…_"

Rolling over, I blocked out the sounds of the evil Voice and tried to drift off into dreamland again. My dream involved something about Honeydukes, Zonko's, and pranking.

"Peter?" the Voice was insistent. I heard another huff before the Voice was back by my bed. "James, your mum's downstairs wearing a bikini and demanding to see the Headmaster."

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed, jumping out of my bed and tripping over a laughing Remus. "Wait—what? It was a _joke?"_

Remus grinned and nodded.

I moaned. "Ewwww, Remus…must—remove—nasty—images—before—brain—explodes!"

I sat dejectedly back down on my bed. For a second there, one crazy second, I actually _believed_ Mum was downstairs in a _bikini._ Imagine the emotional and mental scarring, not to mention the _embarrassment_!

"Remus, you're cruel. And twisted…" I said quietly. I sat for a few more seconds before my eyes lit up. "Wanna try it on Sirius?"

••••••

Lily

"What should we do on our glorious Saturday?" I asked, taking a bite of toast.

"Sleep, read, sleep, do something interesting, beat Lily at Gobstones, sleep…did I mention sleep?" Aliya said crankily.

"Hey, you guys slept in for _thirty minutes_!" I pointed out. "Surely you're not that tired!"

Aliya yawned. "I am."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from her. "What about you guys?"

"Well…it might snow later on today," mused Lizzie. "If it does, we could build snow figures."

I smiled. "Perfect."

••••••

James

"_Jamsie,_" whined Sirius from his perch on his bed, throwing a ball up at the ceiling and catching it on the way down, "I'm _bored."_

I rolled over and looked at him. "Me too."

"I have an idea," Peter said, his eyes bright. "Let's make up a name!"

"A name?" Sirius yawned. "Nah."

"Why not?" Peter said, looking dejected.

"I wanna _prank_ someone!" Sirius replied.

"Oooh! Yes!" Peter was excited.

"Remy?" Sirius said tiredly. Remus, from behind his scarlet hangings, groaned.

"Sirius, don't call me that! Anyway, I'm studying for the Charms test on Friday."

I made a face at his bed. "C'mon, Remus, don't be a party-pooper."

"All in favor of pranking, say 'aye'." Sirius interrupted in a self-important voice. "Aye."

"Aye!" Peter called.

"Aye, aye," I rubbed tiredness from my eyes. "C'mon, Remus…the test is _next week_ and it's Saturday! No school for two days! You're outvoted, anyway."

Remus groaned again. "Fine…I'll do it…"

"Yes!" Sirius cheered, but I stayed silent. Something about his tone of voice made me think there was a 'but' coming…

"IF," continued Remus, "You study with me for an hour on Thursday."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Who're we going to prank?"

I grinned wickedly. "Evans."

Sirius looked thoughtful. "No…let's prank her _sister._"

"Petty Petunia?" I asked, confused. "Why?"

"Well, it's kind of like a double prank. You know, like prank her and get her really mad at Evans!"

"Isn't that…cruel?" Remus asked hesitantly. I remembered how Evans had snapped after I'd told her the name of my owl and smiled.

"I'm in."

••••••

Lily

"Ok, let's make figures of ourselves!" Alice said excitedly as we bundled up in our winter clothes.

"Of ourselves? How about of random people? Like…ooh! The _professors!_" Lizzie said, equally excited.

"I call Professor McGonagall!" Aliya chipped in and I smiled at their antics.

"I'll do Dumbledore," I said, smiling as I slowly pulled on gloves. I felt…weird. My body was hot and I felt unsteady.

"Come _on,_ Lily, let's _go_ already!" Lizzie tugged on my arm and she raced out of the door, the others following. I followed slowly, feeling dizzy. Gods, something must be wrong with me! Maybe it was because I didn't get enough sleep last night…I counted back the hours mentally. I'd gotten at least nine hours!

I made my way outside and shivered as a blast of cold air hit my warm face, the only part of my body that was exposed. I felt cold, but warm and sticky at the same time. Ugh. My friends were nowhere in sight.

"Lily, _what_ is the matter with you?" Aliya said curiously, running up to me. Her dark eyes were bright and she was flushed.

I shrugged, making my way to a snow-covered bench. It was snowing lightly now…not overly so but light flutters spiraling towards the Earth. I thought it looked magnificent. Brushing snow off the bench, I sat down. "I don't know, Al."

Aliya made a face at the nickname. "_Lils,_ it's _Aliya_. Ah-lee-ya! A long 'l'!"

I smiled. Aliya was picky about her name, and hated it when it was said wrong. Her name was also rather unusual, so everyone usually said it like, 'Ah-li-ya' with a short 'l'. That made Aliya mad.

"…sick?" Lizzie's voice drifted to me as she and Alice approached. It didn't take a genius to figure that she was talking about me.

"Hey, guys," I said cheerfully to them. I didn't like it when people coddled me, so I was hoping to stave off sympathy by pretending to be fine.

"Girls." Lizzie said, her face a picture of resignation. I smirked at her, knowing that my constant use of 'guys' instead of 'girls' irritated her to no end.

"Lily, are you sick?" Alice asked me, her blue eyes and round face worried. She twisted a curl of her brown hair in one hand. "We can go to Madam Pomfrey."

"Guys—girls—I don't want to ruin today for you. I'll go myself, and get a Pepper-Up Potion. I'll be fine, and then I'll make the Headmaster, okay?" I hated to be a bother.

Lizzie shook snow out of her blond curls, looking like a dog. "Well, okay, Lils. If you're not back in fifteen minutes, we'll come look for you."

I smiled at her, warmed by her concern. "Yes, mum." Lizzie blushed and looked down, and I walked away, making a big production of saying, "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…" as I walked away.

Lizzie sometimes did act like a mum. It was a weird quirk of hers that was, well, pure Lizzie.

I quickly went up to the Hospital Wing—Madam Pomfrey had insisted that it be placed somewhere close to the doors, so that injured students could be quickly transported to her domain.

"Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey?" I said hesitantly, peering in the Infirmary doors. Madam Pomfrey turned around and smiled warmly at me, her graying hair pulled firmly into a bun.

"Hello, Miss Evans. What can I do for you?" Madam Pomfrey said briskly, motioning me in. "Sit there, and put this under your tongue. You're looking quite pale."

I put the slim thermometer she'd handed me into my mouth. I felt a strange sensation pass through me, as though someone had poured water all over me, and the thermometer beeped. I opened my mouth to pull it out, but it shot out and 'said', "Thirty eight point five degrees Celsius."

Then, the thermometer shredded itself and floated to the wastebasket. Well. That certainly was an improvement on sitting very still as our nasty thermometer took its time getting my temperature.

"Well, dear, that's not too bad, is it?" Madam Pomfrey said maternally, disappearing into her office and returning with a few bottles. "Here, take this, it's a mix of Pepper-Up Potion and Fever Reducer—"

I took the potion that she handed me and glugged it down. Urgh. It tasted _awful_, peppery and sharp and spicy and hot all at the same time…but I felt _cold_ fire go through my body and I felt energized and _alive._

I decided I didn't like that potion at all.

"Better?" Madam Pomfrey asked crisply, and I nodded thankfully. She gave me two bottles and pointed at the first, "_That_ one is in case you feel feverish again, and _that_ one is more Pepper-Up Potion. If you're sure you're alright, you may go."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," I said, gathering up the potions.

"You're welcome, Miss Evans. If you must go outside, make sure you are warmly bundled up. There's a nasty virus going around—_Mr. Potter!_ _What _happened to you?"

I turned and gasped. Potter looked absolutely _horrifying!_ His skin was bright green and sagging, he had boils all over his body, his hair was greasy and bright yellow, and when he opened his mouth his tongue was spotted orange and his teeth were crooked. He tried to give me a cocky smirk, but his mouth ruined the effect.

"It was the Slytherins—Snape, mostly," Potter said, giving me a disgusted look. "They made me look _horrible_."

"I see no difference," I said snidely, sure he must've provoked Sev. "Actually—I do. I see an _improvement._"

"I'm wounded, Evans." Potter said dramatically, and Madam Pomfrey looked at me disapprovingly.

"Miss Evans, you are free to go," she said pointedly. I got the hint and fled.

••••••

James

"No, Remy, we'd need to make it _powdered._" Sirius said condescendingly and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Say that _one more time_, Sirius, and so help me…I'll hex you so badly you'll be out for a week!" Remus threatened uncharacteristically. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whoa, Remus, calm down. What's wrong?"

Remus froze and his eyes flicked to the window. "N-nothing. It's just that…my mum's sick and I'm kind of worried."

"Again?" I said. "Hasn't she been sick for a couple of months?"

Remus' expression screamed 'deer-caught-in-headlights' and he tensed. "Yeah…um, the healers say that they think, um…at certain times each month she gets sicker."

I was confused. "What, is she like, a werewolf?"

"No!" Remus exclaimed sharply and I flinched. "No," he repeated in a softer tone. "I'm not sure what they mean."

Sirius was looking sick and said, "Girls are weird…and nasty…and my girl cousins all get _vicious_ each month. I don't know why."

I shrugged. "I dunno…but anyway, we need a spring, so that when she opens the letter she'll get blasted with the stuff."

Remus looked uncomfortable and he was all stiff and tense. "Guys," he ground out. "I _really_ need to _go_. My mum needs me…see you in a few days!"

I opened my mouth and shut it bewilderedly as Remus grabbed an empty bag, threw some random clothes in it and flew out the door.

Sirius shuffled through his clothes and looked at me. "Why did he take my swimming trunks? Is he going swimming with his mum?"

I groaned.

******

"And…it's done!" Peter said excitedly, presenting two identical envelopes to me with a flourish.

"Nice going, mate," I said absently and he beamed. Really, it was simple to keep Peter happy.

Sirius sulked in the corner because I had let Peter design the spring, and he was feeling left out. "Well, let's _try_ it already," he said snippily. "If it doesn't work then our plan doesn't work, genius."

I suppressed a groan. He was being so…Sirius! "Do _you_ want to test it, Sirius?"

"No, why would I?" Sirius snapped back. "How about Peter tries it, because he's so _talented_ and all."

I narrowed my eyes at Sirius and turned to Peter. "Pete, mate, can you leave Sirius and I alone for a second? We're going to open the envelope and we'll need someone to fetch Madam Pomfrey if we get hurt."

"Ok!" Peter said cheerfully, walking down the dormitory stairs. I turned to Sirius.

"What is your _problem_, Sirius?" I asked him.

Sirius crossed his arms. "Nothing!"

"Why'd you talk to Peter like that? He didn't do anything!" I persisted.

"Why'd you let _him_ do it, James? He always messes stuff up!"

I couldn't believe how…jealous Sirius was being. "Sirius, I was being nice! He wanted to do it, and I don't see anything wrong with the envelopes. What's the matter?"

Sirius frowned and looked at the floor, his leg swaying back and forth. "_He_'s not your friend! He's…a hanger-on! Did he miss the Sorting with us? No. Did we invite him to prank with us? No! He…interfered!"

I suddenly realized what the problem was. Sirius _was_ jealous of Peter…jealous that Peter was replacing him.

This was _way_ beyond my maturity level. This was a girl issue! Boys didn't deal with this stuff! We just punched each other on the shoulder and all was resolved!

Damn.

I took a deep breath. "Sirius…Peter doesn't have any other friends. He admires you, Remus, and me. You're still my best mate, right?" I nudged him but his gaze remained on the floor.

Then, before my startled eyes, he lunged for the envelopes and turned it towards me, opening it in my face.

I gasped, and gagged as multi-colored powder exploded in my face, coating my body with the stuff. It heated up slightly and disappeared, and I turned to Sirius. "What the heck?"

Sirius took a good look at me and exploded in laughter. "Ha! Look at yourself, James!"

I rushed to the battered mirror next to my bed and groaned. I looked hideous! "SIRIUS!" I yelled, knowing that he was the one that mixed the powders together. "How long will this last?"

"Two days," gasped out Sirius, who was still laughing.

I gloomily sat down on the bed and Peter came rushing up. "Ha!" he giggled (manly men don't _giggle_). "James!"

I frowned at him. "I think your spring works great, Pete."

"Ooh!" Peter gasped, his eyes widening, "I have an idea!"

"What?" Sirius said tightly. I gave him a look and he relaxed slightly.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey and blame it on the Slytherins!" Peter said, grinning, and Sirius and I looked at each other slowly.

"You are a genius." I said before I dashed out of the room.

******

When I reached the Hostpital Wing, I head Madam Pomfrey say, "You're welcome, Miss Evans." I groaned slightly. Well, at least I could say the Greasy Git didthis to me.

Madam Pomfrey continued, "If you must go outside, make sure you are warmly bundled up. There's a nasty virus going around—" I entered the Hospital Wing., "_Mr. Potter!_ _What _happened to you?"

I put on a long-suffering, wounded look and tried to smile reassuringly at Evans. She turned, gasped, and looked disgusted.

"It was the Slytherins—Snape, mostly," I said with a troubled sigh, giving Evans an accusative look. "They made me look _horrible_."

Evans stiffened and said sharply, "I see no difference…actually—I do. I see an _improvement._"

I could've laughed at her feeble insults. "I'm wounded, Evans."

Mdadm Pomfrey shooed her out and turned to me. "Really, I don't usually take away points, but this! How many students were there?"

"There was, um…" I thought about how many I should say. "Three or four, Ma'am. All Slytherins."

Madam Pomfrey softened at the 'Ma'am', before she peered at me suspiciously. "And was is provoked, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, I was on my way back from outside, because I was enjoying the snow, and I ran into Snape and knocked him over. I honestly didn't mean too, but he got mad and hexed me…and then, Sirius didn't see them and tried to hit me with a snowball and missed, and hit some other Slytherins behind Snape, and they thought I did that on purpose and hexed me too." I rambled, giving her a pleading look.

"Mr. Snape does not hang around with other Slytherins—he's very anti-social—and I don't know if a first year could do this, Mr. Potter."

"Snape only colored my skin, we learned the charm last week," I said truthfully. "The others were older, and not with Snape. Just near him, Ma'am."

Madam Pomfrey was muttering spells as I spoke, and she finally relented. "Thirty points from Slytherin, and ten from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter…for lying to me."

My mouth dropped open. "What?"

"You heard me, Mr. Potter…now, I've gotten most of this off, the rest will wear off soon. Good-day, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey gives me an innocent smile and disappears into her office, leaving me to gape in astonishment.

I'd bet she was a Slytherin.

******

I examined myself in the mirror and thought very uncharitable thoughts about the nurse. She left my skin green! Green, for Merlin's sake! _Slytherin_ colors!

"…and then I said, 'Get away from me, you greasy git,' and then he said, 'At least I'm not a poncey Gryffindork,' and I said, 'No, you're a slimy, sneaky, slithery Slytherin,' and then he gets all mad and whips out his wand, I'm all, 'Expelliarmious!' and then he gets thrown across the room…" Sirius was telling Peter, waving his arms around excitedly.

I knew that he was making this up because Sirius didn't know 'Expelliarmus' (not Expelliarmious'), and he probably hadn't run into Snape at all.

"Guys." I inturupted. "Let's write the letter."

"Who's going to write it?" Sirius asked, pausing in his retelling of the Sorting. "None of our handwritings look like a girls."

"I have a dictation quill, Sirius. Bought it in Zonko's."

"No…I have a better idea," Sirius said wickedly. "It'll make Petty Petunia _reaal_ jealous."

"What?" Peter asked as I Wingardium Leviosa'd some writing supplies over to me.

"Write it like a boy, and say that since all the boys like her, they'll do tons of stuff for her," Sirius said, his eyes lit up with something…cold. And cruel.

I felt a small twinge at the maliciousness in his voice before I grabbed the quill and poised it over the parchment.

"I'll start," I said. " 

_" 'Petunia, I hoped you liked my gift. Very fitting, no? You said at Christmas that you wanted to look prettier, and I don't blame you for that at all. Now, you're at least twelve times prettier then you used to be. Don't worry. If I'm a ten on a scale…_'

"Wait, let me scratch that out…

_" 'A 'prettiness scale' from one to ten, you're only a negative thirty. That's a lot better then you were.'_"

Sirius laughed and grabbed the quill and parchment. "Nice, James…my turn!"

"If they change handwriting it'll look suspicious," I pointed out but he waved that away.

"Whatever, James, we can re-copy the letter. It'll be fine. Now…" Sirius began talking and Peter and I joined in occasionally. This _was_ a mean prank, but oh well.

Who cared? _I_ didn't have to deal with Petunia.

******

I chewed idly on the end of my sugar quill as I thought about what to write. Every week I exchanged letters with my parents, but this was the first time I'd thought about—and decided to risk—writing Petunia.

Shifting on my bed, I pulled my hangers closed even though I was alone. It was near dinnertime, and if I sent them off soon they would arrive at night…so it wouldn't seem to weird for an owl to be swooping about.

_I'll just start with Mum and Dad,_ I thought to myself. Hmm…

'_Dear Dad,_

_How are you two? I'm really enjoying Hogwarts. It snowed today, and my friends and I made snow figures of all the professors. No, we didn't get in trouble—the Headmaster even awarding me points because my snow-Dumbledore was so accurate! He has an…odd…sense of humor._

_My teachers are loading work up…it's horrible! I love Charms, though. I'm top in nearly all my classes—I'm tied for first in Potions (that's like chemistry) and third in Transfiguration._

_I miss you a lot and can't wait for the summer! It'll be hard not to use magic, but that's alright. My friend, Aliya—the one with non-magical parents—and I were talking about our home life before Hogwarts, and I was wondering if I did weird things when I was younger. I knew I did them when I was eight and up, but I was wondering. Bet you were relieved when the letter came and you figured out why!_

_I miss you both a lot!_

'_Love, Lily'_

There. That was good. Now…_Petunia._

'_Dear Tuney'_—no. I scratched that out.

'_Dear Petunia,_

_How are you? I hoped you enjoyed the Christmas Party, even though Potter and Black were being gits, as usual. Who was that boy that kept talking to you? He seemed nice._

_Speaking of boys and nice, how's Nicholas? Did he get you a Christmas present? I bet he did…that's probably why you were blushing so much. Don't worry; I won't tell Mum. She'd freak, as usual, and you'd have to answer all the questions, and he would have to have dinner with you…Nicholas might run away._

_Potter and Black have been surprisingly quiet, lately. They haven't pranked me at all. Weird, huh?_

_Oh! I have to tell you something: so today I was feeling ill, and went up to the Infirmary to get a potion,'_ Not a potion...I scratched that out, wishing there was such thing as a pencil in the Wizarding World. _'…to get some medicine, and Potter was there…but he looked awful! His skin was all green and wrinkly, he had boils everywhere, his hair was nasty and greasy---and bright YELLOW—and his tongue was ORANGE and his teeth were gross._

_It_ _was hilarious. I should've taken a picture._

_Well, I have homework! Miss you!_

'_Lily'_

There. That did it nicely, without making any direct references to Hogwarts or magic. I whistled for Artemis as I sealed the two letters and wrote _'Mom and Dad'_ on one and '_Tuney'_ on the other.

Artemis swooped in, carrying a dead mouse in her beak.

"Artemis!" I groaned. "What did I tell you? Eat outside!"

Artemis hooted dolefully and looked at me with big amber eyes, as if to say, _'You called me.'_

"Ok, ok, Art…you can eat it. Now, I need to you to take this to my house…and please go around to the back of the house, if you can understand me." While magical owls were a lot smarter then muggle ones, I wasn't sure if Artemis could actually comprehend human speech.

Artemis hooted again, held out her leg, and gulped down the mouse. I shuddered. "Gods, Art, don't do that before I ate! Or, actually, after I ate—just don't do that in front of me!"

I tied the two letters to my owl and let her fy away. My stomach rumbled, and as if on cue, Lizzie called up to me, "LILY! GET DOWN HERE FOR DINNER! OR WE'LL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!"

Lizzie was so ladylike and calm, don't you agree?

•*•*•*•

**March**

Lily

I ripped open Mum's reply letter eagerly, not caring that I was standing in the middle of a smelly Owlery, owls hooting loudly all around. I loved hearing from them, and I hadn't for the past month. That was forever, considering I wrote letters home every month.

''_Lily-_

_How could you do such a thing to your poor sister? We will be having a talk during summer, young lady._

_-Mum'_

I blinked as I read the short, curt letter. What had I done? Had my letter upset Petunia _that_ much? All I'd said was something about Nicholas and a boy, described Potter in the Hospital Wing (I'd thought she would've found that interesting) and, well…that was it.

So why was she mad? Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. I put the letter in my pocket and picked up the other one: a letter from Dad. Maybe he would explain:

'_Princess,_

_I admit I'm confused. Now, I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt your sister, but please explain to me why you sent Petunia two letters, by different owls, and why when she opened it powder flew at her and turned her…hideous._

_She threw your other letter away unopened. I hope you have a good explanation for this, my magical princess, or there will be consequences. Don't be too worried, though. I don't think you did anything and ignore your mother for now; she's just worried about Petunia. It didn't come off for a month…it came off yesterday. _

_Knowing Petunia, I don't think it would be best to write her right now. Just wait a little and then you can explain, privately to her, or publicly in a letter. We can make arrangements with this Dumbledore fellow._

_On a happier note, congratulations with your classes! I always knew you were a smart girl. For dealing with your work, I suggest reading it all aloud AND taking notes at the same time. Then, you'll remember the material more and won't have to keep lugging books around. _

_I bet your ice statue was amazing, and yes you did do some pretty crazy stuff. I'll tell you about it later, as this letter is a regular novel!_

_I love you, Lily._

_Dad'_

I smiled at the letter. Dad always knew the right thing to say, like calling me my childhood nickname (my magical princess—if only he knew then!) in the middle of a scolding. I quickly scrawled a response on the back of the letter that basically said 'I have no idea what's going on' and sent it off, confused.

Wait—as I went to put Dad's letter in my pocket, another sheet of paper, folded, slipped out. I picked it up, noticing the angry dents in the paper. It was from Petunia.

My eyebrows raised, I started to read.

"_My Magical Princess"—ha! Dad and Mum always liked you best, Lily…you didn't have to rub it in! How could you send such an awful letter? Like I care that you are attracting all the boys in Hogwarts, even if you're eleven?_

_Get a clue, Lily. I don't. I don't care about you. Gods, I can't believe you! If you're a ten on a prettiness factor of one to five, and I'm a negative thirty, well…you have no sense of…anything! If anything, YOU are a negative hundred._

_Nobody cares about you, Lily Evans. Dad only wrote the letter to appease you—Mum's furious! Serves you right! Guess what? They're renting out your room to people now, and telling everyone you go to '__ St. Brutus's Secure__ Center for Incurably Criminal Boys', because you were so ugly and unfeminine that you got into a boys school._

_I bet you could get in._

_I hate you, and you're no sister of mine! I'm never speaking to you again, Lily Evans! You're a freak and an idiot!'_

A few tears rolled down my face as I read the angry words again. What was she talking about? I didn't say anything about any of that. I thought Petunia was pretty…and I was ugly and awkward. I mean, she had smooth brown hair and pretty eyes, and a slim figure. What did I have? Carroty hair and weird green eyes, not to mention that I looked like a stick. Literally.

Also, what was that about boys? I didn't like boys! Boys were immature and annoying (i.e Potter) and had nothing better to do then be idiots. Why would I attract any boys?

"Lily! You won't believe what happened, it was hilarious—Lily? _Lily?"_ someone's voice called up to me, before turning confused, since I ignored her. "Lils? Can you hear me?"

"Petunia wrote me a letter," I said slowly, and I heard Aliya gasp and run up the stairs.

"Really? What did it say? She hasn't written you since, what, Halloween?"

I held up the letter somberly. "She hates me now."

Aliya gasped. "Why? She seemed happy at the party."

I nodded in agreement. "My mum's furious, and my dad says that I wrote her two letters, from two different owls, and one of them shot powder at her when she opened it, and it turned her…well, Dad says 'hideous'. She didn't read the other letter, the one that I wrote, but the one that turned her hidous said some pretty bad things." I was rambling now, but Aliya just grabbed the letter and scanned it, her eyes going wide.

"YOU made her write this?"

"No, Aliya…someone else did. I'm sure of it," I said forlornly. Who would want to sabatoge my relationship with Tuney? None of my friends—they all said that they liked Petunia at the party—so it must be someone who knows me pretty well.

"We've got to find out who did this," said Aliya decisevly.

I nodded again and the two of us raced down the stairs and through the castle, wondering where to start looking.

••••••

James

"No, we should do it in the Great Hall!" I argued with Sirius. He rolled his eyes at me.

"How are we supposed to do that? Get up and spray ink all over him, and get into trouble?"

"So, Sirius—we could use my bucket," I pointed out but he snorted.

"We should do it outside his dorm!" Sirius said for the millionth time.

"No," I protested for the million-and-oneth time. "Then, he wouldn't show up for breakfast and won't get embarrassed!"

"Yeah, but he'd go without breakfast, and he'd get embarrassed during class—and if he misses that he'll get detention!" Sirius countered.

"Guys, just do it in both. That way, if one misses the other will hit," Remus said irritably. "Or, at least argue when I'm not around."

Sirius and I shared a look before I changed the subject. "I wonder if Evans' sister got the letter, and wrote back yet."

Sirius perked up. "I don't think so, because they surely would've been mad, right? And Evans seemed perfectly happy, and she still writes long letters home."

"I know," I said, an idea slowly forming. "We should trick Evans into telling us what happened."

"A splendid idea, James!" Sirius grinned.

Peter looked doubtful. "What if they find out it was us?"

Remus looked uncomfortable too. "I don't know, guys."

"C'mon, Remus! Be a Gryffindor! You're our friend, not our mum," I said, and Sirius nodded his head.

Remus paled and grappled with himself, before he nodded reluctantly. It was decided. Now all we needed to do was befriend Evans' crew.

Easy as pie, for us charming young boys, right?

They wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long!!! School started and I was just overloaded with homework! I didnt evenTHINK of writing! I'm halfway through 10, so it won't take so long, promise!  
**

A fairly unexciting chapter, by all means! Umm except for James/Sirius being prats and Petunia being mad and well, a couple other things, BUT James seems to be ignoring Lily quite nicely…except that would all have to change soon!James and Sirius' letter was quite mean, wasn't it? I also tried to show Lily's "Daddy's girl" relationship in her dad's letter, and I really tried to make Petunia's reaction canon-like. I hope I did them all justice.

On a different note, there will be two more chapters! Next one will be more of the two of them trying to find out different things (which will probably seep into next year. Lily can't figure out who did it THAT easily), and Petunia and Lily's face-to-face. Won't that be interesting?

I think I'm going to name the SERIES "The Life and Lies of Lily Evans and James Potter" (quite a mouthful, isn't it?), so what should I name the individual years/books? For example, Year One: _____ or Book One: _____. What do you all think? If you have any suggestions on titles, PLEASE pm me or review!

Speaking of reviews, did you know I didn't get one for the last chapter? C'mon, guys, you can do better then that. Give me at least ONE review for this chapter. Even though I was sick and throwing up, I wrote this for you. You all should be honored!

Lots of thanks to my beta, siriuslydangerous!

Review!

-Zanna1


	11. Another Author's Note

This is ZANNA speaking. My friend got on my account and decided that, for some unknown reason, my username was too 'boring.' She changed it to _I'mActuallyASquib_...and I have no idea how to change it back, or if I even should. I decided that my old name WAS boring (I hate it when she's right) but I need your help in choosing a new one (and HOW to change it....)

Please help me!

Oh yeah, and I'll update soon, I promise. I got distracted (blame LoonyLikeLuna, she planted the idea in my head) because I was writing a oneshot about Ron and Hermione's marriage, because I REALLY don't think they are suitable AT ALL. So, I wrote like twenty thousand words, then I deleted it because I didn't like it. Now, I feel stupid because I thought about it, and I actually liked it.

I don't think things through, sometimes.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know!

Love you all!

-- [Insert Desired Name Here]


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**End of March**

James

Well, then.

I could only say, "Oops."

We made a mistake, big time.

You see, we'd finally figured out what happened. It was easy, really. Evans spilled to Remus, who's furious. Apparently Evans got in HUGE trouble and her sister is refusing to talk to her.

I didn't mean for that to happen…and our dorm is split into two. There's Sirius, Peter and I, and then there's Remus. He's kind of upset, but he still hangs out with us. It's not like he has any other friends, right?

It's still totally unfair! I mean, we didn't mean to make Petunia hate Evans! And he agreed to the prank! So, it was clearly not only our fault! Even though he didn't write any of that letter, he still participated!

"James, Charms," Remus himself came walking up the stairs, grabbing an extra quill and a roll of parchment. He avoided my gaze, and I felt horrible. There must be some way to make this better…and that way is pranks! What else could be better, that's what you're good at!

"Remus, I didn't do my homework!" I suddenly 'realized', grabbing the supplies out of his hand and writing my name at the top. "What was it about?"

Remus looked at his supplies before gathering up another set. He looked like he was seriously considering not telling me the assignment, but then he sighed.

"Two feet on the differences between the Levitation Charm and the Hover Charm."

"What? There's a difference?" I said dramatically, resigning myself to a detention. It was worth it, to have Remus back.

"Yes, James…but I've got to go." Remus said, edging towards the door. He looked uncomfortable about helping me, and awkward talking to me.

I put my plan into action. "I know what to do! Look, Remus, you've got to help me. Ok, so when we go in, I'm going to drop my homework, and you have to make it look like Snape summoned it, ok? And then, it'll be blank, and I can go over to his desk and say he erased it!"

"No." Remus said, looking around nervously. "If I get caught..."

"Please?" I said.

"No. You're on your own. I won't do it."

Right.

•••••••

Lily

I rolled my eyes, tuning my friends out as they whispered heatedly about…something. I wasn't sure what, but it involved summer. I wouldn't be able to go…I was grounded for "abusing my magical abilities and tormenting my sister". I didn't even do anything!

"Class, class, settle down," my favorite professor said, waving his wand around. "Does everyone have their homework?"

"HERE YOU GO, PROFESSOR!" A loud, obnoxious voice yelled from outside the classroom. Potter and Remus ran into the room, and Potter tripped dramatically. I rolled my eyes again. It was yet another of his hare-brained schemes to get out of homework, but I wondered why Remus was involved.

Remus covertly levitated the paper—which I was sure was empty—to Severus' desk. Oh. So that's what he was doing. He should just own up, for Pete's sake! Now Severus would get a detention!

Gods, I couldn't watch this. This was so cruel! I began doodling on the edge of my Charms homework while Potter strode over to Severus' desk.

"Give me back my homework, Snape!"

Severus barely spared him a glance. "I didn't take your homework, Potter. Lupin over there levitated it over to my desk."

I smirked a bit as Potter looked shocked that someone discovered his obvious ploy. Professor Flitwick walked over to the boys, even though his head barely rose above the desk. "What's going on here, boys?"

Potter pointed a finger at Snape. "He summoned my homework to him!"

Professor Flitwick flicked his wand, and the scroll flew into his hand. He opened it and looked up at Potter. "This scroll is blank, Mr. Potter."

"He must have erased it!" Potter had the look of someone who was wildly grasping for straws. Remus was standing behind him, but looked very uneasy.

"Mr. Potter, no first year could have erased this! Especially wandless and wordlessly."

I smiled wider as Potter looked crushed. "But—I wrote five feet on the, um, the…uh…the similarities between the flying charm and the levitation charm!"

Alice giggled from next to me, and Potter shot her a murderous look. Sensing that the matter was nearly resolved, I blew on my homework and used my White Out (a muggle invention that I'd smuggled into school) to erase my doodles. I know I shouldn't be doodling in the first place, but what they don't know won't hurt them!

"Mr. Potter! That wasn't even the assignment, and you aren't the type to do extra credit. I'm afraid that I shall have to assign you a detention for failing to do the required homework, lying about your homework and falsely accusing Mr. Snape. Now, can you please explain to me how this got onto Mr. Snape's desk?"

Potter looked mutinous and I spoke up. Stupid, really, but I was getting tired of this, and since we had a Charms test on Friday (today was Thursday) I wanted all the practice I could get, but, at the same time, I didn't want to get Remus in trouble. But, he did deserve it. "Professor, Remus levitated it up on his desk."

"Is this true, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus looked trapped, and he glared at me. I shrugged; I was only doing what was right. Plus, I'd noticed he wasn't spending any time with Potter and Black lately…and he looked so sad, I just had to intervene. "Um…"

"No," Potter said loudly, causing Remus to give him a grateful look. "It was me, Professor, I swear."

Flitwick looked from Remus to Potter, and I looked away. Now that they were bound to be friends again, I didn't want to watch. "Are you sure, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor, Remus was just trying to stop me. He's been trying to get me to do my homework all week, sir." Potter hung his head in 'shame', and I felt a twinge of…something. That really was very decent of him, I was loathe to admit.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You get a further hour of detention. I shall ask Professor McGonagall to assign you one." Flitwick said sternly, before shooing them to their seats. "Now, today we will be learning Alohamora. Now, repeat after me…"

••••••

James

I slid into my seat, patting the chair next to me. From the side, Sirius was shooting me curious looks, but I ignored him, taking out some parchment.

_I'm sorry, Remus_ I wrote, sliding the sheet over to him. He sighed and shrugged.

I know. Just…it was mean, okay? Don't do anything like that again. Lily's in HUGE trouble, and she doesn't even know why. Thanks for covering for me, though.

_We won't do it again, and anytime, Remus. Friends stick up for each other, right? Even when one of them is being a prat and the other is being a non-prat._

Remus grinned a little, and nodded to me. I smiled in satisfaction. All was well.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**April**

"On your mark…" Sirius whispered, looking at his watch.

"Get set…" I chimed in, quivering with anticipation.

"GO!"

Remus took a small knife and cut the rope that kept the bucket upright, causing the stuff inside to pour all over Snape, who had just exited the Slytherin common room.

Snape looked up in surprise, the goo dripping down his body and sinking into his skin. We'd bribed some third-years to buy us the potion at Zonko's, and it was working amazingly. Snape's face began to bubble and shift, and as we watched in satisfaction, his body began shortening, sinking down to the floor.

"Hey!" Snape snapped—or, more accurately, he squeaked. He was shorter then Flitwick now, teeny, and his voice was so high pitched that Sirius and I burst out laughing. "Whose there? I'm gonna—hic!—get you!"

"Go! Take a picture!" I reminded Sirius, who raised his camera and snapped a picture of dwarf-Snape for our Prank Memoirs Album. (I wasn't sure what memoirs meant, but Remus said it was a fancier way of saying memories).

"Whose there? You're going to get in trouble, I promise you!" Snape said angrily, his voice breaking in the middle.

"Not bloody likely, Snape!" I crowed, and before he could retort, the three of us were running to breakfast, laughing.

••••••

Lily

"I hate Fridays," groaned Aliya. "They taunt you."

"Why do you hate them? Fridays are the BEST!" Lizzie said excitedly, "Have you ever heard of that expression, what was it…oh yeah! TGIF?"

"What, Trash Goes In Fridays?" Aliya said cynically, glaring at her schedule with disgust. "Look at this! History of Magic, DADA, Flying Class, Potions and Herbology all in one day!"

"I like Potions," I protest rather feebly. It was true, though; our DADA teacher had gone and got himself cursed over Christmas Break (he's the Defense teacher, honestly!) and now all he did was read from the textbook and let us hex each other on occasion…and, he assigns us pages and pages of homework, on topics we hadn't even studied!

It was maddening.

Plus, in Herbology, we were squeezing pus out of some nasty plant. It was the kind of thing Alice enjoys, but me? Ugh.

Alice, of course, defended her favorite subject, but Aliya was having one of her cynical days where she's in a bad mood all day, so it was hopeless.

"…enjoy it?"

"Yes, Aliya! Herbology is fascinating!"

"No it's not! It's disgusting and pointless and stupid!"

"No it's not," defended Alice. "You're just in a bad mood."

"Am not! You're in a—is that Snape?"

I spun around at Severus' name, and promptly gasped and choked on laughter at the same time. Gods! What had happened? He was a dwarf! Potter and Co were chasing him into the Great Hall. Once Sev realized where he was, he paled and tried to dart away, but Potter stopped him.

The Great Hall burst out in laughter, and Severus blushed furiously, his normally pale pallor flooded with red. I glared at the culprits: who else? Let's think… "POTTER! BLACK!" I yelled, but I saw Remus laughing about it at the same time. "LUPIN!"

Remus looked at me, looking rather hurt. I gave him a Look.

"What did you three do?"

"Why does it matter, Lilykins?" Black called out jovially. "It's hilarious!"

"SHUT UP, POTTER!" Severus roared, before he flushed deeper red. The school roared at his squeak, and even I giggled. He waved his fist at Potter, before running out of the hall.

"And it'll wear off in, oh, a day or so," added Potter smugly.

I rolled my eyes. Has he forgotten that the entire school is listening? Not to mention the teachers, who just heard him admit he pranked Severus.

Alice and Lizzie giggled from next to me, and even grouchy Aliya cracked a smile. We watched in satisfaction as McGonagall swept down on him, and his grin slid off his face.

"Oh, really, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall inquired crisply. "And how would you know that?"

"Um…" Potter's eyes grew wide. "Because we know what potion he used!"

McGonagall tapped her foot. "Do explain."

"Well, we heard someone brewing a potion in, um…the bathroom! Yeah, and we listening in, thinking they were doing it for homework or something, you know? And we peeked in, and saw the bottle." Potter finished smugly, pleased with his story.

McGonagall was having none of it. "Detention, to all of you, and five points each will be taken from Gryffindor."

"But, Professor," pleaded Sirius, a horror-struck on his face.

"Do you wish to make it ten?"

"No, Professor," Remus pitched in, dragging Sirius out of his seat and out of the door. "Sorry, Professor."

I rolled my eyes. "Is he that stupid?"

"Apparently so," Aliya said. "Now, come one. We have HOM. Excellent. I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Home?" I said dubiously as we finished our French toast (that's not even made in France. Really.) and walked out of the door. I had a chocolate frog in my pocket--I would give it to Sev if I saw him. Poor thing.

"Yeah, History Of Magic. HOM."

I sighed as we turned the corner and began walking up the stairs. "Okay, fall asleep. Just don't expect to borrow my notes afterward."

"Aw, Lils, come on," Aliya gave me her best pleading face.

I rolled my eyes again. "No."

"You wouldn't want your poor friend to fail HOM, would you?"

"No, Aliya. Take your own notes."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aww, Lils, I thought you cared about me!"

I was weakening, and she knew it. "No…"

"Please, Lily? Its not my fault, I just can't pay attention in that class!"

I groaned. "Fine."

"YES!"

••••••

James

"How does she do that?" I raged as I paced back and forth. We were missing History of Magic, but who cared? Binns never took roll.

"Do what?" Peter asked, having missed the prank and breakfast.

"I don't know, mate! It's weird! She just enjoys getting us in trouble," Sirius said grouchily, slumping against the wall.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Is it just me, or do you see a pattern here?"

"Where?"

"I know! So, let's see; Halloween, she spilled to McGonagall."

"Who?"

"Then, when we pranked Jack Riney, she was there too!"

"When?"

"And in Charms, she got us in trouble!"

"WHO?"

"Yeah, and then when we did that thing, you know, she was there also!"

"What?"

"And today! How did she know it was us?"

"WHO??????" Peter shouted loudly, his face red.

"Calm down, mate," Sirius said, surprised. "Now, come one. We just have to prank her for this."

I opened my mouth but closed in when Peter threw his hands up in exasperation and stormed out of the room.

"What's his problem?" I asked, nonplussed.

Remus sighed and pinched the arch of his nose, before he walked out as well.

Sirius looked at me. "I don't know what's the matter with everyone!"

•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**May**

Lily

I was doing my best to ignore Potter and Black, but it was getting pretty hard.

I mean, do they have to do that in the common room? And before exams, no less! These were vital! If I failed, I would have to repeat first year.

The horror!

I'd been studying like crazy, trying to put the summer out of my head. About a week into finding out who did it to Petunia, we'd given up. I didn't really care anymore. I'd just explain what happened to Petunia—in person—and they'd have to believe me. I'm rubbish at lying.

"The main ingredient in the Shrinking Solution is…" prompted Alice, and I came back to Earth with a start.

"Lacewing flies," I replied automatically, my eyes scanning the common room for Prefects. Honestly, Potter and Black were whooping now, and yelling, and itwas so annoying.

"GO!" Potter and Black yelled, causing everyone to look their way in anticipation. I groaned. Another prank. If McGonagall found out, they'd lose the lead Gryffindor had in the House Cup! We had four hundred points, Ravenclaw had three hundred fifty, Slytherin had three hundred, and Hufflepuff had two hundred fifty. Well, not exactly those numbers, but close.

I looked around the common room, noticing it had gone silent. "What's going on?" I said, but my voice came out like a squeak. Glaring, I opened my mouth to reprimand them (if they dared to prank me like they did Severus......), but I was cut off.

"Activus!" the two demons chanted together, and I suddenly had a huge headache as the world seemed to spin and grow, and suddenly everything was huge.

I'd somehow gotten on my hands and knees, but when I tried to stand up, I couldn't. I stretched a hand out, and nearly fainted.

I was covered in fur.

"YOU IDIOTS! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A STUPID THING?? TURN ME BACK RIGHT NOW! I DEMAND IT!" I screamed at them, and suddenly the silent room burst into laughter as I squeaked frantically. Why wasn't my voice working! My voice wasn't working! I was squeaking!

"That's for ratting us out every time!" Potter came to me, picking me up. I squeaked at the indignantly, and bit him on the thumb. I was a RAT!! "OUCH! DAMNIT, EVANS!"

"Hey! James!" Black yelled over the laughter. "Turn her around this way—perfect! Pose, Evans!"

I attempted to turn myself around, but Potter picked me up from my tail as I swung dizzily in space. "Cheese!" Potter said, smiling hugely as I squeaked frantically, the bright flash of a camera momentarily blinding me.

Wait…camera!

Ooooh, I was going to kill him!

••••••

James

"Ready…" Sirius whispered, his black eyes glinting in anticipation.

"Set…" I said, opening the bag of Instant Rat Powder ('Someone ratting you out? Turn them into the rat they really are!') and pointing it at Evans.

"GO!" We shouted together, and I squeezed the bag, causing the gray powder to explode out of the bag. It showered over Evans, who sighed and turned, flippingher red hair over her shoulder as her green eyes sparked. The room grew quiet.

"What's going on?" Evans said, her voice squeaking slightly. She frowned and opened her mouth again…only to be silenced as the two of us yelled,

"Activus!"

Evans spun around once, shrinking and stretching as she landed on her arms and legs, before a sprouting of gray fur grew all over her.

I cracked up as she began squeaking frantically, her lithe body twisting as she screamed in outrage. I could only imagine what she was yelling now, her small ears flattening to her head.

"Look…at…her hair!" Sirius gasped from behind me, and I laughed harder as I saw the reddish-grey hair on top of her head.

Remembering the advertisement, I yelled, "That's for ratting us out every time!" I then walked over to her, squatting to pick her up…

…and the little rat bit me on the thumb! I swore and glared at her, noticing with a jolt that her small, beady eyes glinted with emerald. She crawled over my hand, her soft, warm body twisting and turning.

Then, Sirius yelled, "Hey! James! Turn her around this way—perfect! Pose, Evans!"

Evans squealed again and tried to turn around, to leap off my hand, or something, before I grabbed her tail and dangled her in the air. "Cheese!" I said, laughing as she squeaked and spun in the air.

I grinned for the camera, the flash lighting up her reddish hair before she froze, her tiny arms tensing.

I'd seen this look on human-Evans before, before she would blow. She would freeze, her eyes would glare and narrow, her arms and legs would tense, and her hair seemed to crackle.

I blanched and put her down on the couch, backing away slowly. I glanced back at Sirius and mouthed, "How much time?"

He got it and read the packet's instructions again, his eyebrows drawing together. "Five minutes," he said cautiously.

I wondered how far away I could get in five minutes.

••••••

Lily

Potter paled and set me down, before having a silent conversation with Black.

"Five minutes," Black answered an unspoken question, and Potter went paler. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses. I assumed that meant how long it was until this wore off, and I leaped off the sofa. I wanted to be prepared to hex him as soon as it wore off…but I had no chance.

Potter, who had flinched when I'd jumped, backed up. "Sirius, she's in one of her revenge moods!"

"Oh, heck," Black said, his eyes darting around. "I'm outta here…"

Potter shuddered, before turning to the waiting crowd. Most people had gone back to what they were doing. "Adios, fans! Remember us! Even if Evans kills us, remember us! Goodbye, cruel world!"

Some second years laughed. "Drama king," one, a girl, said affectionately. "Hey, James, you better run. You're no match for a girl."

Potter's shoulders slumped and he glared at the twelve-year-old girl. She had long, shiny, wavy brown hair and light hazel eyes with green flecks in it. She looked a lot like Potter, minus the brown hair…and the fact that she was gorgeous. She must've been only twelve or thirteen, but she looked nearly fourteen. I felt childish in comparison. "Shut up, Madelyn."

"Love you too, little cousin."

"Little cousin?" Potter said angrily, as Madelyn winked at me and nodded to the clock ticking in one corner. She was distracting him so I could punish him…I liked this girl a lot. "You're only half a year older then me! We should be in the same year!"

"Yeah, but its because I'm smarter."

"Are not! If I was born earlier, we would be the same! It's cause I was born after September."

Madelyn laughed. "No, Jamsie…now, how are your little first year classes?"

"I'm not little!"

"It's okay, you'll always be little to me."

"Madelyn! Shut up."

"Nope."

I was laughing quietly, but suddenly had to hold back a scream as the world spun in reverse and I grew. Since I was expecting it, I didn't get a headache this time.

Aliya, who'd been laughing like everyone else, (the traitor) tossed me my wand, and I glared at my friends, resolving to ignore them, at least through dessert, for this insult. Then, I pointed my wand at Potter…what was that curse I'd heard before in DADA? Oh, yeah. The Curse of the Bogies.

"Hey, Jamsie? You might want to turn around," Madelyn said, flipping her hair over one shoulder as she smiled at me.

"Don't call me that—oh, um, hey, Evans," Potter said awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

"Lame, mate," Black snorted, before winking at me. "I'm outta here, remember?"

"No, you're not," I said, relieved to find my voice regularly pitched. "Petrificus Totalus."

Black froze, his eyes moving around frantically. I repeated the spell on Potter.

"Good one…Lily Evans, isn't it?" Madelyn said.

"Yes," I answered. "You're Madelyn, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Madelyn Potter. Related to him," she said, jerking one bright blue-painted fingernail towards Potter. "On my father's side. Are you muggleborn?"

"Yeah," I said suspiciously, unsure of why she cared.

"Relax, its just cause I've never seen you at any of our parties. I was sick this Christmas," Madelyn said, placating.

I shrugged and flashed her a smile. I liked Madelyn…but not the other Potter. Speaking of which…I whipped around to face him, glaring at him. My spell fizzled and died, but I don't think he realized. "Did you think that was funny, Potter?"

Potter looked uneasy. "Um..."

"Tell the truth!" I said angrily, wanting him to admit it. My hands itched to curse him and to hex the prat.

"It was hilarious!" Black said jovially, obviously not realizing I was just as mad at him then I was at Potter. My hair whipped Potter in the face ("Ow! What the heck, Evans!") as I turned to face the smirking boy.

If I couldn't hex Potter, I could hex him.

"Mucus Maximus!" I shouted, and Madelyn laughed as Black doubled over, sweat breaking out on his forehead. He pinched his nose shut, then blew out frantically into his sleeve. "See that, Potter?" I said meanly. "Are you ready for it? Mucus Maximus!"

Potter copied Black, and I laughed with Madelyn as Alice walked up to us. "Lils," she said hesitantly. "What curse is that?"

"The Curse of the Bogies!" Madelyn answered smugly. I nodded.

"Isn't it brilliant?"

"It's kind of…harsh, Lily," Alice said softly. "I think they've suffered enough. Look," she pointed to Potter, who was on the ground, moaning slightly. "If McGonagall comes in, you'll get in trouble."

"It'll be worth it!" Madelyn said, and I looked between the two. Alice was looking worried and she looked at me pleadingly, while the other was laughing at her cousin, and giving me a "don't be a coward" look.

What was I supposed to do? Alice and I were the reasonable ones in our group…when things got out of hand, we stopped Aliya and Lizzie before we would get in trouble. I woke us up every morning, and Alice made sure we did our homework and went to bed…

But, I didn't want to disappoint Madelyn either. She was older and cooler and I didn't want to seem like the ickle Firstie. Plus, I didn't want to make a bad impression on her.

"Oy! McGonagall alert!" Some sixth year climbed through the portrait hole, and my eyes flicked between the two again before I look apologetically at Madelyn and muttered the counter-curse twice.

"Miss Evans, are you alright?" McGonagall swept in the portrait hole, her lips pursed. "Human to animal transfiguration at your age! Which one of the seventh years did it?"

"It was a potion, Professor," Alice said quickly.

"They did it," Madelyn pointed to her cousin.

"I see." Professor McGonagall said tiredly. I could've sworn I heard her mutter, _'Of course, who else?'_ "Detention, my office, eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

"Yes, Professor," Potter said softly, sweat still shining on his forehead. Madelyn looked ecstatic, Alice uncertain, and me?

I just felt confused.

I was supposed to feel happy, to feel vindicated and vengeful…but I didn't. I felt ashamed as Potter struggled to his feet and gave me a disappointed look, along with Re—Lupin. What was the rule of thumb? You don't tell on your peers?

Well, technically, Madelyn told on them, and he was younger then her, so I technically didn't do anything.

But I still felt…

Bad.

••••••

James

I got up, with every intention of glaring at Evans and yelling at her, but one look at her face stopped me. She looked, well, confused. Usually, she'd have this angry look on her face…her red hair would seem to glow, and her emerald eyes would spark. Her short frame seemed to grow, and she'd give me this competitive, daring look that said quite plainly that she believed I was being immature and unreasonable and she was in the 'right'.

Now she had a musing look on her face, and indecision was clear. Sirius looked ready to lay into her for hexing us, but I just sighed. I guess she was entitled to hex us. We did turn her into a rat.

I don't know. I guess I was just tired of this. Summer was in a month, and then we would be second years. I was tired of all this drama.

Sirius was yelling at Evans who was shouting back. He turned to me. "Come on, mate! Back me up!"

"Yeah," Evans said scathingly. "Back him up…I should sit quietly while you attack me, turn me into a rat and humiliate me in front of everybody! Oh, but youhave a good reason; I "ratted you out". I never ratted you out! It's not my fault you keep admitting to it because you think you're so clever!"

I felt stung by her words though I didn't admit it. Was she right? I mentally filed that away, resolving to see if she was right. "Well, so?!"

"Be like that, then!" Evans shouted.

"Fine!" I shouted back at her.

"Fine!"

I turned on my heel and walked away.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•

**June**

Lily

Honestly, just because I was hanging out with Madelyn doesn't mean anything! I'm still their friend! Maybe they're just, I don't know, jealous!

It had all started after the incident last month, when I first met Madelyn. After Potter had stalked away, Alice, Aliya and Lizzie had come up to me, whispering.

"Hey, Lils," Aliya said, her eyes unreadable.

I smiled weakly at them. "Hey, guys."

Lizzie didn't even correct me. "Why'd you hex them?"

"Them? Cause they're jerks, that's why!" Madelyn pitched in, inspecting one fingernail. "You got a problem with that?"

"Madelyn," I pleaded. "Stop."

"Yeah, I have a problem!" Lizzie said. "It was a prank, Lily! Just tell McGonagall and they'll get in trouble. You didn't have to be so mean."

"Lizzie!"

"Look, the prank was pretty funny…and you do rat them out a lot," Aliya said slowly. I couldn't believe it!

"What? I don't rat them out! They shouldn't have pranked me! You think they're right?"

"No, Lils," Alice said, trying to be placating. I was not placated. "We just thought you overreacted."

"No she didn't," Madelyn said nonchalantly. "Just leave her alone."

"Who are you, anyway?" Lizzie said acidly.

"Madelyn Potter. Spelled with a 'y'."

"Well, Madeline Potter, shove off! You're not even her friend!"

"It's Madelyn!"

"Guys! Just, stop!" I shouted, but the four didn't listen and began to argue as if I wasn't even there.

Madelyn glared at Lizzie. "Let's ask her!"

"Yeah! Lily, who do you think is right?"

Four accusing pairs of eyes turned to me, and I felt trapped. Beads of sweat broke out on my forehead, and I gulped nervously.

"Well?"

"Come on, Lily!"

I felt as though the walls were closing in on me, and with a strangled shout I burst through them and out of the portrait hole.

Now, Alice, Lizzie and Aliya were mad at me. They claimed I was a 'traitor' for hanging out with Madelyn! What was I supposed to do?

"Hey, Lila," said a familiar brown-haired girl, swinging her newly layered hair around. "Like the new cut?" She fluttered her eyelashes at me teasingly, and we both laughed.

"Hey, Lynn," I said back. Madelyn wrinkled her perfect nose at the nickname. She called me 'Lila' after one of the members of the "hottest band in town," the HotFlyers. The lead singer, Lila, looked a lot like me, without green eyes and my shortness. I called Madelyn 'Lynn' because she hated the name, and told me it made her sound like an old lady. It worked for us, I guess.

"Hey, Lil, you should get a new haircut for the summer!" Madelyn said suddenly. That was Madelyn…glamorous and spontaneous. I shrugged. There was about two weeks until term ended, exams were through with, and I didn't need my parents permission anymore.

"What kind?" I said.

"Ooh, you should layer it here…cut it a bit shorter…oh! Here, you should cut this part like this, and go like that…" Madelyn said, playing with my hair. "You wanna?"

"Who would do it?"

"Oh, you know Miranda Selly? She's a sixth year…she's like, an amazing hair stylist. Actually, she's an amazing stylist, period, you know?"

I didn't 'know', but I didn't want to seem babyish, so I nodded my head. "Ok," I said, feeling a thrill of something go through me. "I'll cut my hair."

••••••

James

I yawned and looked outside at the lazy afternoon, watching the squid sleepily flop one tentacle against the water. The air was silent and still, and I felt tired. Itwas around three, and school had basically ended, so people were just lazing around. Sirius and Peter asleep, their snores echoing off the dorm walls. Remus was…visiting his mum, again.

I was lying in bed, tossing my pillow up and down. I was so bored.

"LILY!" The shout came from downstairs and I sat up, stretched, and swung out of bed, padding downstairs. Whatever was happening downstairs was a heck of a lot more interesting then watching Peter and Sirius imitating elephants.

My hair was ruffled and messy, and my glasses were askew, but I hardly noticed as I gaped at Evans. What had she done? She'd chopped all of her beaut—long hair off!

Her hair curled slightly to her shoulders, and her bangs swept across her face. Her green eyes sparkled, and as she turned her back on me, her hair swung like a curtain. She'd done something to it. It was cut all in different lengths, but somehow looked nice.

But what was more interesting was my cousin, who was standing next to her and looking proud. Evans' friends were the opposite, however…they were looking shocked and just a bit angry.

"Lily," Patil said, her eyes wide. "What did you do?"

"I got a haircut," Evans said.

Winters looked a bit hurt. "Why didn't you ask us?"

"I think it looks great," my cousin said snottily. I rolled my eyes. Teen drama! Ooh, the excitement! Not.

"Me too! Lils, I love the new look," Lizzie said quickly. "I would've gotten one too!"

Evans' face cracked into a hesitant smile and I groaned quietly and headed back up the stairs. No entertainment for me. Maybe I would dump water on Sirius…hmmm…not a bad idea…

••••••

Lily

Thank Gods that they accepted my haircut with minimal fuss. Whatever; it was the summer, and we'd all made up. Now we were standing on Platform 9 & 3/4, encased in clouds of steam.

"I'll write you every day," said Aliya, worried, her brown eyes wide. "And if the parents are too much, you can come over any time, ok? I'll call you."

"Call?" Lizzie said for the millionth time.

"With a phone," Aliya said, annoyed. "Anyway, here's my number…" she scribbled a number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "This is my address…"

When Aliya was done, Alice and Lizzie wrote their addresses too. "Look, Lil," the latter said. "Ask your parents when they're in a good mood if you can come over. We'll have a four-way sleepover, kay?"

I smiled at them. They really were good friends. "Ok, and I'll write you all anytime I can!"

"ALIYA!" Aliya's mum, a pretty, older Indian woman, shouted from across the platform, and Aliya gave me a hug and hurried off.

Lizzie and Alice both hugged me as well, before they ran off to their parents. I watched them go, feeling sad. I didn't know if I would be able to see them over the summer.

"Hey, Lila," Madelyn said. She tapped me on the shoulder when I didn't respond, and I whirled around.

"Oh!" I said, a hand over my heart. "Hey, Mads."

"No Lynn? Ha, not like I'm complaining!" We both laughed. "Write me, ok? Maybe we can get together sometime," she said, and suddenly 'get together' sounded much cooler then 'come over'.

I grinned at her. "Of course!"

She gave me a hug, her hazel eyes laughing. "See ya, wouldn't want to be ya! Parent alert!"

I groaned and waved at her. "I'll write you! See you—I mean, see ya!"

I then turned to face my parents. This could be a long summer.

•••••••

James

We hopped down off the train and onto the platform, coughing a bit as steam whirled around us.

The four of us; Sirius, Remus, Peter and I all stared at one another…and then suddenly Sirius, not one for long silences, clapped me on the back. "I'll write," he said.

"Ditto," I said back. "Come over sometime."

"Will do," he said awkwardly. "That goes for you too, Remus…Peter."

They nodded, both with a look of wonder on their faces. I shook my head. Remus always seemed to wonder at our friendship. "Same here," I said, and Petergrinned.

"Me too!" He said excitedly, voice squeaking. He awkwardly clapped me on the back and ran off, yelling, "Mum! MUM! I'm right here! MUM! MUUUUM!"

We watched him go, Sirius and I sniggering slightly. I turned to Remus. "I promise, mate, I'll write every week or so. Come over whenever."

He smiled at me. "Okay, James. Have a good summer."

"You too," I said, punching him on the arm.

Then, our trio was down to two. I looked at Sirius, and he looked back at me.

"Bye, mate," he suddenly said. He winked at me. "Don't forget to come up with prank ideas…we need a good one to start up the year."

"Don't you forget either!" I said, and the he grinned at me.

"Bye, mate," he said again, before hurrying off into the steam.

"You said that twice!" I yelled at him, before I turned, laughing, into Mum's embrace. "Mum! Get off!"

Mum, who had appeared out of nowhere, smoothed down my hair. "Settle down, James, your father's waiting."

I knew better to roll my eyes…my father's probably at home, hiding all his prank items so I can't steal them. Yeah, right…I bet by the end of the summer I'll have found them all. He can't hide from me. "Sure, sure," I said, squirming out of her grip.

••••••

Lily

"Lily," said a cool voice and I turned around, smiling at Mum, who smiled back.

"Hey, Mum!" I said. I was pleased she wasn't glaring at me. Her letters had been frosty of late.

"Do you have all your things?" Mum asked me, but it didn't seem like her. It was like we were distant relatives.

"Yeah, they're right here," I said, hefting my trunk up.

Mum eyed my hair. "You cut your hair!"

"Yes," I said nervously. Would she be mad?

"Why?" She said, her face unreadable.

"Because…" I trailed off. "I don't know, Mum. I wanted a change for the summer, and my hair was really hot and heavy sometimes. Don't you like it?" I hoped that saying the last bit would make her say 'yes'. She would seem heartless if she said no, and anyway, I used to cut my hair each summer.

Mum eyed it again, reaching out to feel the layers as we made our way out of the station. "It makes you look thirteen."

I wondered why she looked so darn sad at that. I longed to be thirteen, to be cool and a teenager. I beamed with pride. "Thank you, Mum!"

She smiled again and I knew that no matter how mad she may be, she was still my mum.

__________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey all! I know I said I wouldn't take long on this, but I had some…personal problems that stood in the way. I spent most of the gap between the chapters self-medicating with chocolate and crying over the movie _Titanic,_ which is my all-time favorite. Whew, that Leonardo DiCaprico is _hooottt!_ Mmm.

So, I hope you like this chapter! I included Madelyn in this because when I was that age, this thirteen year old girl took a liking to me, and I was blown over by the older, cooler, prettier girl, and my friends got a bit mad at me. I know a couple of my friends have gone through that, when someone (even the same age as them) has befriended them, and they've had to choose between her and us. Not a pretty situation.

This chapter was mostly Lily, and I hoped you like it! This is the LAST chapter of this story! *tears* but I'll try to post the sequel soon! I'll post a notice up here and my profile, so check both!

Oh, yeah, I still need a title. PLEASE someone, help me with this!!! I hate coming up with titles!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! This chapta's for you!


End file.
